Destined to meet
by SuMm3r-NiGhTss
Summary: [Schoolfic] WHat happens when Uchiha Sasuke the biggest heartthrob meets an original girl in America during his vacation which ended up being in his same class in Japan. WHat this is he falling for this new pink haired girl? [sassak]COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**-Destined to be-  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto

**Authors note: **my first fanfic . if it sucks I'm sorry

_Prologue_

blah- normal

"blah"- speaking

_blah- _thoughts

-Sasuke's profile-

Uchiha Sasuke is the drop dead gorgeous head to toe 17 year old guy. He knows all celebrities in Hollywood, but not to mention world's biggest heartthrob. Son of the richest man which owns at least 5 biggest 5 star hotel in every country. Don't forget his fabulous black onyx eyes and raven hair. Not to mention very cold hearted only close to his dearest friend Naruto. Also a ninja which only fights when its an emergency since he is an elite jounnin. P.S even Paris Hilton wants him!

-Sakura's profile-

Haruno Sakura is an original teenage 17 year old girl. Nice long pink hair, bubble gum colour the length up to her waist, with nice big green eyes. Very intelligent with great fashion sense but sadly enough she has no parents and is living alone. Not to mention a cutie!

What a day  


Sakura

It was summer break for the pink haired girl, she was unusual with the hair but it did make sense since her dad's hair was silver and her moms was red, you mix it up you get pink (A/N: I think so). She lives in America but she knew that it was her last days in America soon since she had to move to Japan and live there since her dead parents wished her to move to Japan and have better education.  
"Hey guys I was thinking…about me moving to Japan….and you know…you guys always wanted to move there and live…since I'm moving why wont you guys come too? I mean it would be fun right? We would live in apartments having fun, and besides you said your parents let you go so why not take the chance and go?" said Sakura in a tense voice.  
"WOW Sakura that is a great idea! I can move there and live in the same apartment as you!" exclaimed Naruto. He was one of Sakura's best friends almost like her brother. He was very annoying but always cared for her. He was one of the popular guys in school the blonde and happy guy. Not to mention a little bit of a player. He had nice blue eyes and little whiskers, who knows how the hell he had those.

"Baka! You freak when I said lived with each other in Apartments I meant more than one! Two people in the same apartment and same gender get it? We all just live in the same building or condominium" yelled the pink haired girl.

"You know what maybe we should go with Sakura besides we will keep her companied" said Uo. Uo was part of the 9 friends group, she had blond hair and dark eyes a normal high school girl... More of a partying girl. "You guys really would? OMG I love you guys" said Sakura happily. "We know you do" her 8 friends said happily with a big grin and gave her a hug. "Well I guess we gotta go pack up now since next week is the week" said Sai, another friend of sakura close like a brother but when you mix Sakura and Sai its always a kiddy fight but inside they are like brothers and sister nothing more. Not to mention he was another hottie in Sakura's school. "Yea and I gotta go shopping for clothes and shit… anyone want to come?" asked Sakura. "Nah I gotta go buy some ramen incase they don't have it in Japan" said Naruto, he always love ramen for some reason. "Japanese official food is like Ramen you dumbshit!" yelled kyo another friend in the group of 9 which had orange short hair and had orange eyes. He was more of a guy which was always the meany and trying to be pure man (as in never acting like a girl unlike the other 3 boys... "kay guys see ya later!" said Sakura heading her way to the mall.

Sasuke

The handsome young man was having his summer break from his school trying to hide from his fangirls in Japan but little did he know going to Hollywood to meet his celebrity friends (guys only since the girls would like make out and he hated it.) would make him create more fangirls, one amazing thing was that these fangirls were all celebrities, the one that has it all, would come and try flirting with him but yet all he does is push them away. He was always the worlds biggest heartthrob and litteraly the worlds biggest heartthrob he was on many magazines rated as biggest heartthrob, hottie in the world for about 2 years straight but it didn't matter to him he just found it annoying. He wasn't really going to America for fun he had to do something for his dad the richest man on earth literally. He had to go to california's mall to buy something for his dad personally since his dad asked him too, and he only wanted his sons to do it not some butler or workers he had.

So when he went to the California's biggest mall he knew girls would be looking at him but he didn't really care if something happens he could always run away since he was always a fast runner, or even a good hider I mean he wasn't always on the magazine he was only on it once a year for the ratings thats all, since when every girl sees him they fall for him. Believe it or not, so not a lot would know who he is, but they would know 100 percent sure he was a hottie.

When he arrived to the mall he went straight to the shop his dad wanted him to go to quickly so no girls would come flirting or chasing him so he decided that after he buys it he will just go back to Japan right away. On his was these girls started to look at him and then came up to him and started to say how he's so hot and like asked him out he found it annoying so he ignored it and walked even faster and about 5 minutes later there was about a crowd of girls even some boys chasing him so that's when he started to run….

Sakura

Sakura was just walking through the mall happily since she was so exited since her friends were coming with her so she was daydreaming about how it was going to go with her friends and everything and how fun it would be ._hm.. I just can't wait. Tokyo here I come. Not me only but also all my friends oh yeah! I'm so lucky to have them oh boy do I love them!" _But she quickly came back to reality when she saw some guy panting for air behind the walls and she kept staring. _Oh great another stupid fangirl..oh man is she gonna scream _thought sasuke. "Are-" that's all sakura got to say when she was about to ask this person if he was ok but he quickly just grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Shut up" the raven haired boy whispered scared that the other fangirls might hear but sakura kept on trying to scream "mhmm" sakura said. Well not really said but you know… "listen ill pay you 100 000 just for you to shut up!" but it was sakura she didn't care about money she was just still trying to move and scream and get help since she was lost she didn't know what was happening! Sasuke was getting frustrated and then said " look I'll make you my girlfriend for today then, then will you shut up?" but no she didn't shut up she just thought this guy was weird? _Girl friend? What is he talking about I want to escape and this guy thinks I wanna stay with him? What the heck is wrong with him?_ Sakura thought to herself still squirming. _Man I guess I'll just have to do this instead of getting 5oo girls all around me..sighs _"Fine will you shut up if I sleep with you for today?" _What the- sleep with me? Is he insane maybe I should just shut up and make a run for my life…yeah that's a great Idea I shut up then I run! Okay so I guess I'll shut up! _But she felt tears rolling down because she was so scared!As Sasuke heard no more squirming but tears he was confused and he thought it was just tears of joy. When he finally let her go she started to cry even more and just ran for her life. When Sasuke saw this he felt weird he felt confused…_ that's weird most girls would shut up after I say I'll sleep with them and actually hug and go all over me and keep me hiding from the fan girls to have me for themselves, but this girl.. this pink haired with green eyes girl was crying and she didn't even take the chance instead she was running away from me.._ it was the first for this Uchiha, the first girl to have ditched and rejected him..well it wasn't like he wanted to ask her but he was freakin scared with those dangerous fangirls.


	2. another meeting

**-Destined to meet-**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO..yeahh pretty sad

**Authors note: **Remember this is my first fanfic so forgive me if it sounds gay or w.e..but I do hope you like it sooner or later I'll try my best! Oh yeah and thanks for the review guys, because of you guys I'm doing this chapter now )

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

normal

Last time on **Destined to meet:**

When Sasuke saw this he felt weird he felt confused…_ that's weird most girls would shut up after I say I'll sleep with them and actually hug and go all over me and keep me hiding from the fan girls to have me for themselves, but this girl.. this pink haired with green eyes girl was crying and she didn't even take the chance instead she was running away from me.._ it was the first for this Uchiha, the first girl to have ditched and rejected him..well it wasn't like he wanted to ask her but he was freakin scared with those dangerous fangirls.

Another meeting

With sakura

_Oh my god that was so scary… stop crying sakura! Stop crying come on you can stop..you wouldn't want your friends to see you like this come on stop_ Sakura thought she couldn't stop crying,she thought she was really going to die. _…why did he offer me money? Did he think I was some prostitute? _ring ring! ring! ring! Sakura stop her thinking when the phone rang. She tried to clear up her voice so it doesn't sound like she was crying.

"hello?"   
"SAKURAAA"

"ouch my ear your gonna kill me! Oh yeah what do you want feebie?", Feebie was also part of the 9 friends she had long blond hair and the weird and slow one in the group which always made the group of friends laugh.

"I'm so exited I heard you get to see that seizure show in Tokyo remember? It was like on the simpsons? WOW I wanna see it and like go crazy hahahahaha" said feebie

"sighs do you really think theres such show? And if there was why the hell would you even want to watch it? And I think YOU ARE CRAZY enough!"

"hey hey calm down woman anyways I called you just to say hi…so HI! OKAY NOW bye!"

sakura gave a little smile and hung up the phone _that girl… maybe I should go call all of them and ask..actually nah I'll just go on MSN for now they are probably online right now so I'll go on._ Sakura got up lazily and went online

L4dYiNPiNk has signed on

She looked for all her friends and added them onto one conversation.

IM-A-MAN – is added to the conversation

KiNdASloW- is added to the conversation

Mr.-Heartthrob- is added to the conversation

Ramen4Life- is added to the conversation

WHITEhairROCKS- is added to the conversation

Mitzuki- is added to the conversation

OUUUUOOHHH- is added to the conversation

REDhead- is added to the conversation

L4dYiNPiNk: okay quick check is KYO here?

IM-A-MAN: Yea I'm here

L4dYiNPiNk: um is FEEBIE here?

KiNdASloW: oh yeah! Im here D hey are you sakura! That's so cool hey guys you know I was just talking to her on the phone and I said HI!

IM-A-MAN: ….

Mr.-Heartthrob: …

Ramen4Life: wan you are weird feebie

KiNdASloW: hey im just slow you the real dumbass! "oh I don't know if Japan will have Ramen…" man who the hell doesn't know that Ramen comes from Japan! Read you stupid Ramen cup noodles man!

L4dYiNPiNk: Back to the point ok I know Naruto is here so is Sai here?

Mr.-Heartthrob: Yeah I'm here

L4dYiNPiNk: Haru?

Haru is also part of the nine he has white hair and looks really cool but when you get to know him and see how he act..he's not AT ALL

WHITEhairROCKS: yea..

L4dYiNPiNk: Uo are you here?

OUUUUOOHHH: yea im here

L4dYiNPiNk: Madoka are you here?

Madoka is also another friend of hers that just belonged there.. she had red hair and pretty and attraction to males in her school

REDhead: yeah I'm here

L4dYiNPiNk: okay good so everyone is here so are you guys all done packing?

-they all said yes-

L4dYiNPiNk: aww sorry guy I have no time right now so I'll have to talk to you guys later oh yeah.. we will be meeting at my house before we leave at 4:00 since that when we leave and that's two days from today alritty bye guys! smooch

With Sasuke

He was now in his private jet heading his was home and boy inside it was huge! It was like another comfortable house and so clean with maids. He was just sitting there watching television..but he really wasn't watching he was thinking. _That girl… she is so different…I still don't get why she ran… I don't..understand…argh.. my head hurts _but then his thoughts got cut off by his butler, sam. "Young master is everything alright? You don't seem to be yourself is it those fan girls?" "no its nothing Sam, don't worry about me oh yeah are we here yet?" "Yes young master another 20 minute and we will be there. Would you like any drink or anything?" "no its okay" Sasuke was cold but to his butler, Sam he wasn't because it was like another dad Sam was always there for him from bad to good times.

-**20 minutes after-**

"Young master we're here."

"alright I'm coming" The uchiha slowly stood up and got his fathers things that he bought at California's mall. He slowly got down the jet.. the jet even had his name it was HIS jet it was called the S. UCHIHA jet. He went inside the limosine and sat while waiting to get back to one of the mansions, his dad's not his yet. For some reason that pink haired girl wouldn't get of his mind.

**-Half hour later-  
**

The driver opened the door for Sasuke and sasuke walked up to the frond door and rang the door bell, some girl open up the door and lead him to his Father's room.

"here father the thing you wanted me to buy for you."

"thanks a lot son, how was your trip there?"

Sasuke sat down in front of his father and began to talk. " yeah it was alright exept for those gay guy and stupid girls" as soon as he mentioned girls he froze for a bit thinking about that pink haired girl again.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"yeah im okay I think im just a bit tired"

"Okay go to sleep besides tsunade said you had to go on some mission… I agreed with her since you do need some practice… besides what are you gonna do when your home? So go meet up with her you'll make it in time for the first day of school"

"yes father I'll be heading to her right now"

Then sasuke left the house and went inside the limosine and went to Tsunade Sama's hous a doctor at Tokyo's Hospital.. worlds largest and also she was the hokage of ninja's.

With Sakura

**2 days later at 4:00 pm **

Ding dong- that's what sakura heard so she ran up to the door and opened it. "Oh hey guys just in time! Okay I guess we should be heading to the airport now right?"

"ALRIGHT JAPAN HERE I COME!IM COMING BACK TO YOU GUYS!" Naruto said very loudly

"JEEZ Naruto stop screaming or I'll have to shut you up my self. And beside coming back what do you mean? You used to live there?" Asked Haru

"YEA I used to live there and also I have friends there to and a very special one he was like my brother…(A/N: hope you guys know who it is)"

"oh…I think I know him and yea me and naruto are gonna be back so how they will be happy" said sai

"Sai you lived there before too? And also knows Naruto friends too? That's cool man thahts like destiny no no wait that's a Fantasy how ROMANTIC!" exclaimed feebie with hearty eyes

"um..yeah me and naruto were friends there tooo and we both decided to go here for better English since we sucked at it and japan people knew a lot of English but here seems better for it so that why and feebie you are one weird girl!..OH YEAH AND ROMANTIC WTF? ITS CALLED FRIENDS YOU LOST OLD HAG!" screamed Sai

"okay guys I think we have to leave now.." said Uo

"yeah shes rite we'll be late" kyo agreed

"okay lets go" Sakura finally said.

They all got their luggage and went for it.

"GOODBYE AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they all yelled out before leaving the house..well more like an apartment.

"SHUT UP NO ONE CARES! AMERICA DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!"some random person said.

**On the airplane**

"urgh..i think im gonna puke…" naruto said

"OMG HE GONNA PUKE WHAT SHOULD WE DO? OMG OMG HE IS GOING TO DIE!" FEEBIE PANICKED

it was a three seat thing so only three of them were on that row and the rest were somewhere in the plane.

" naruto…wat the hell is wrong with you the plane didn't even start yet…" said sakura calmly

"yea..i knew that I was just playing..heheheh" said naruto scratching his head but really he was scared he thought the plane did start.

"okay now its starting.." said sakura

**23 hours later -off the plane now**

"whoa! Its so nice here.. so much technologies! Yeah! Oh yeah!" said mitzuki

"okay I think we should go get the apartments we booked last week" said Madoka

"Oh yeah how many apartments did you get?" asked sai

"four, two for the girls and two for the boys.." answered Uo

"okay lets go now..oh yeah naruto if you lived here before why didn't you know there was Ramen here? Wow you are stupid.." said feebie

"hey! Hey I wouldn't be talking stupid blondie!"

"I hold you know you're one too…"

-silence-

"mhmm..okay guys lets go now" said Haru

**At the apartments**

"wow this is okay one bedroom each apartment with a kitchen and a living room" said kyo

"yeah I guess we will pack things out now okay so me and Uo will take this apartment" said Sakura

"I'll share the next apartment with mitzuki and feebie" said Madoka. The two apartments were beside each other so it was all good for the girls and another two apartments across the hall way.

"I'll share with sai then" said naruto pointing to the room across from the one they were in.

"Me and kyo will take this one then" Haru said while pointing at the apartment beside naruto's and sai's.

"okay… now we gotta go buy some furniture" said sakura

so they all went to go buy some furniture.

**5 hours after- everything is done- all packed out and furnitures were there**

"ah home sweet home okay now lets give each other each a a pair key I made copies at the key cutting place" said Uo

They all gave each other keys which means they can come in when ever they want… what do you expect? They were all friends and trusted each other it was more like a family!

"you guys wanna come meet our friends? Me and sai are going" said naruto

"nah its okay we'll stay here and rest you guys could go" said sakura lying down on a fuzzy couch which was black.

"hey did you figure out which school you guys are going to yet?"asked sakura

"yeah we are all going to st. brebeuf highschool they teach pure English…our parents wants us there besides we applied already and tmw we are going but I don't know about you and naruto.. oh yeah and also sai" said Kyo

"oh we are going to some Japanese school. I think its called konohaleaf highschool..it also starts tomorrow" said sakura.

" Ah wanna go out and eat today?" asked Madoka

"we can actually step out side and go out and eat?" asked feebie

"yeah…." Answered Haru

After that they all left to go eat while Naruto and Sai went to visit their old friends.

With Naruto and Sai

"OMG NARUTO AND SAI! SO LONG YOU GUYS FINALLY CAME BACK!" said ino a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said happily even though she found naruto annoying she still was happy.. it was an old friend.

"how troublesome.." said shikamaru a boy with dark brown hair tied up to a short pony tail.. he was the lazy one.

"n-n-naru-t-to k-kun" hinata said happily she had dark blur hair up to her ears and pearl white eyes

"HINATA I MISSED YOU" yelled naruto and gave a big hug

"you are killing her you idiot" said neji.. which is hinata's cousin he had long brown hair ties at the bottow and also had pearl eyes

"Ahh..so you guys finally came back" said a guy with Raven hair

"SASUKE TEME so long" said naruto .. sasuke and naruto were best friends but also rivals kinda weird but yeah… naruto was the one who actually got sasuke to hang out with friends sasuke hated people until naruto introduced some people.

"SO what school are you guys gonna go to tomorrow?" asked tenten a girl which loves weapons and two buns that were brown.

"Konoha high" answered Sai

"HEY THAT'S OUR SCHOOL" said chouji a big guy with swirls on his cheeks which loves to eat a lot.

"really? That's good! And cool too! Man boy am I hungry" naruto said

"h-how a-about we g-g-go to M-my house and eat?"aske hinata shyly, she was very shy

"yea that's a good idea!all of us all together again" ino said

"ah how troublesome" said shikamaru

they all headed to neji/hinata's houseto eat

**2 hours after**

"Okay guys see you tomorrow I gotta get back to my apartment" said sai

"hey sleep here for today" said neji

"nah its okay my friends are waiting" answered naruto

"oh yeah and why are you being so nice and warm today neji?" sai said in a mocking way

"shut up and leave" said neji

"alright guys bye!BYE BYEBYE" said naruto "hn." Came out of sasukes mouth

**At the apartments**

"hey uys we're home!" said sai as he opened the door.but no one was in there

"maybe they're in the other apartment" suggested naruto

they opend the other door and they saw agroup of people aka their friends and they were playing card games sceaaming happily and going crazy.

"we're home guys"said sai

"oh how was it?" asked madoka

"ah okay" "that's good… you guys go out and eat if you didn't we didn't cook" said uo

"it's alright we ate already"said sai again

"hey join us" suggested kyo.

9 of them playing cards till 1 am then they all went back to their original apartment and slept.

**6:00 am in the morning **

"Sakura wake up" Uo said shaking her

"1 more hour" replied sakura lazily

"sakura you're gonna be late for school it's a new day for you! Wake up"

"okay okay 5 more minutes" with that reply Uo sighed took a cup of cold water and pour it on her

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed sakura

"oops my bad now since you're awake get ready for school and go over mitzukis apartment for breakfast."

"omg SCHOOL I forgot" sakura said than quickly took a shower, brush her teeth, combher hair change to her uniform then went over to mitzuki to eat.

After she finished eating he went to naruto's apartment.

_omg they are still sleeping? We're gonna be late!_

"wake up guys! Were gonna be late" neither of them had any reaction so sakura was getting impatient so she when to the fridge and but ice in two bags and she tuck them uder both of their shirts.

"AHHHHHHHHH WTF IS THIS ITS COLD" both screamed and sakura just gave a grin and smiled sweetly…"okay guys get ready we have to go soon its 7 and school starts at 7:45"

**7:20- the boys got ready**

"okay we're leaving bye guys" the three said

"bye" their group of friends said

"wait aren't you supposed to go to school now?" asked sakura

"oh ours start at 8:20" Kyo replied

"that's not fair" naruto said

"okay lets talk more waking kay bye guys! Chop chop!" said sakura while pushing both naruto and sai.

The boys uniform was a black pants and black buttoned shirt with a tie.. but these guys wore it the not proper way they wore the tie loosely and the buttons up leaving 3 buttons loose…geez and it was their first day too! Sakura had a whit e blouse and a baby blue skirt and white socks up to her knees and white shoes.

**At konoha highschool**

"wow its such a huge highschool! Bigger than the one we went too!" exclaimed Sakura

"yeah I noticed" sai said

"shut up you are so MEAN" said sakura

"okay lets get our schedules" naruto said

they all went and got the schedules they looked at the classes.

"OMG I have no classes with you" sakura said whinig

"well im gonna be late so I guess ill see you at lunch or something bye!" sakura said

both guys just looked at her dumbfounded and they headed to their class.

With Sakura

"Hm.. lets see.. math room 310…oh there it is" she said

as Sakura opend the door the teacher was already in there.

"oh you must be the new student in this school well would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"sure"

"Hi my name Is haruno Sakura I came from America please to meet you" she said and smiled.

"that's such a nice name well would you please sit next too…." He looked and saw a empty seat next to sasuke "um.. Uchiha Sasuke please raise you hand up" said the teacher

Then sasuke looked up and saw the same pink haired girl and was in shock.._that…girl…from America _

When Sakura looked up she was shocked out of her mind and scared she felt like crying but she held it in and was confused.

When Sakura looked up she was shocked out of her mind and scared she felt like crying but she held it in and was confused. _Omg its…..him …………..god help me why are we in the same class…why is he here…..he's dangerous!_

"hey how come she gets to sit next to my sasuke?" some random girl said

"your sasuke? Hes mine" some other girl said and soon a bunch of girls were arguing saying who sasuke belongs too while some gave death glare at Sakura even some guys o.O… Then she slowly went to her seat assigned.


	3. Fangirl or not?

**-Destined to meet-**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**Author's note: **I would like to thank all my reviewers…seriously if it wasn't for them I don't think I would even finish… I THANK ALL OF YOU… HUGS AND KISSES PEOPLE! _  
_

_thoughts_

normal

"speaking"

**Last time on Destined to meet:**

"that's such a nice name well would you please sit next too…." He looked and saw a empty seat next to sasuke "um.. Uchiha Sasuke please raise you hand up" said the teacher

Then sasuke looked up and saw the same pink haired girl and was in shock.._that…girl…from America _

When Sakura looked up she was shocked out of her mind and scared she felt like crying but she held it in and was confused.

When Sakura looked up she was shocked out of her mind and scared she felt like crying but she held it in and was confused. _Omg its…..him …………..god help me why are we in the same class…why is he here…..he's dangerous!_

"hey how come she gets to sit next to my sasuke?" some random girl said

"your sasuke? Hes mine" some other girl said and soon a bunch of girls were arguing saying who sasuke belongs too while some gave death glare at Sakura even some guys o.O… Then she slowly went to her seat assigned.

**FAN GIRL OR NOT?**

_Damn…these stupid annoying girls… but then again she ran away from me that day in America… this will be pretty interesting. _Sakura then sat beside sasuke not saying any word but just sitting there scared to death.

Then time passed by yet she still didn't say anything to this sasuke felt awkward but more comfortable because most girl would flirt and go all over him which makes him really pissed but her she's been avoiding eye contact non the less all she's been doing is paying attention to the teacher. Probably the only girl which is paying attention.

An hour after sakura has already gotten ready to go to next class which was language class. The progress did in the class with sasuke was a lot of education…yet no talking to Sasuke. "okay class so for the end of the week your assignment is due. I'll be nice and have your assignment done with a partner…" that's when everyone sighed with relief and all of them rushing to ask sasuke to be their partner but then the teacher stop them and said "wait…not so fast! That was the good part but the bad part if that I'll be picking your partner." After mirumo sensei called out half the class he then said "Okay uchiha Sasuke your paired up with…hm. Lets see I'll be nice and partner you with Haruno Sakura." _WHAT!Can my luck be any worse first it was moving to Japan…not knowing anything, then I had to sit next to the guy that kinda kidnapped me now I's PARTNERED up with him?...OMG why me! What did I do? _Sakura thought she was confused and kind of upset…_hn. First girl to have not squeal, she is different…_but the Sasuke's thought broke apart when he heard all the girls yell AND ONE GIRL WENT HECKTIC "WHAT? THAT STUPID PINKY GETS TO SIT NEXT TO MY SASUKE? WTH THAT'S NO FAIR SHE'S NEW AND I'VE KNOWN SASUKE FOR 451 DAYS AND 35 SECONDS…THAT'S UNFAIR…SHE'S SUCH A LOSER ANYWAYS" at that sakura covered her faced she was about to cry…she was very emotional, defenseless and weak she was very nice caring for others…she would risk her own life for others even strangers.

Sakura just stood quiet and figured out how to avoid him and end it quick! "um sasuke?"

"hn."

"um.. I'll do all the work myself so you don't need to worry ok? So see you later bye" as soon as she said that she rushed to the door but then she felt something grab onto her, she slowly turn and met her eys with dark onyx eyes and raven hair, a very handsome young man. "look we'll go to my house and do the project."

"don't worry, I can do it myself okay? Bye.."

"this is a partner thing not individual so lets just do the damn project at my house"

"o-okay" sakura really didn't want to be near him but he sounded so scary so she just had to agree to it.

This was the first to sasuke why would any girl not want to go to his house and do the prject? Most of the time after the project both would end up doing something dirty…it's not like he wanted to but girls these days are seductive and yeah what guy can look away from so hot girl? But after it he'd dump them or go out with them for 2 days and dump them and find a new one…He doesn't even know their names and all the girls he dates are always popular, but once they get dump they fall back into the club.

**Next class**

"Ahhh lets see room 121…oh here it is.." sakura slowly opend the door when a gril with blond hair tied up high with blue eyes came screeching in front of her.

"HI are you new in this school? Oh my god I love you pink hair…I'm Ino"

"INO you're scaring the poop girl…I'm sorry this is my friend Ino she's a little hyper today…well every day what's your name? I'm TenTen" A girl with brown hair put up into two buns with brown hazel eyes.

"I'm haruno Sakura, I moved from America"

"That's great…HINATA COME OVER HERE I GOT SOMEONE FOR OU TO MEET" yelled Ino

"h-h-hai" a girl with dark blure short hair and pearl eyes said. She walked over to Sakura and said "welcome t-to our school i-I'm H-Hinata"

"nice to meet you" responded Sakura

"Ah don't worry once you get to know her well she'll eventually stop that studder thing unless shes with Naruto" said tenten

"wait what you guys know Naruto too tha-" that's all sakura could say until her new language teacher interrupted, "alright class settle down, I'm a nice sensei so you can sit anywhere you want" with that Sakura sat with her new friends

"about what you said… you know naruto?" asked Ino

"yeah he's like a brother to me, him and sai…we met in America yeah…then we met more friends so all together it's a group of nine friends I was supposed to move here alone but I begged them to come with me and they did" sakura said with a innocent smile

"WOW you know sai too? That's amazing maybe we should go out some day" Tenten said

"yeah sure um I'll ask my other girls too and we'll have a girls night out"

"hey I heard you sat next to the Uchiha" asked ino

"the uchiha? Who's that? Do you mean um whats his name again? Oh yeah um sasuke?"

"yea him! W-wow you b-better watch out his fan girls m-might haunt you down so be careful" warned Hinata

"fan girls! Whats that?" asked Sakura

"well you should know even some people from America knows him, he's well known around the world" Ino said

Sakura just thought that as an unbelievable thing

"speaking of it I have to go to his house to do a project. OH no im really gonna die by his fan girls" Sakura said all worried

"don't worry just don't let the rumour spill about you going to the Uchiha's just say he did it himself to people alrighty?" Tenten gave an advice

soon after that it was already lunch time

**In the cafeteria**

Sakura sat next to her new friends and talked happily but you can still tell she was a bit uncomfortable. At the table she met more people such as, shikamaru, ino's crush and he's very lazy, chouji big his taboo word if fat and has swirls in on his cheeks and in love with chips, more like food --' neji, hinata's cousin, Tenten's crush and the sand siblings Garaa and Temari. Kiba was also in the group he brought his dog to school. Everything was fine, sakura kinda uncomfortable until she saw Naruto and Sai, that's when she really switched on, she was so happy she hugged them and gave them the biggest smile in the world like she had not seen them for months, so she ws confortable talking to naruto and sai like siblings as metioned.

A half hour after sasuke came, Sakura noticed cause everyone fell silent cause they were looking at him, guys scared, girls all fainted. He came and sat and noticed Sakura smiling going crazy around Sai and Naruto, she was laughing and they were too he found it kinda cute…he never really met a girl that showed her real self in front of him.

**After school**

"Well you guys go home first I have to go to Sasuke's house to do some project"

"are you sure? What if something happens to you? You know you're very weak, you can faint any minute..maybe I should tell sasuke to take care of y-" naaruto said very concerned but cut off by Sakura

"Don't worry, I'm alright I promise and if I don't feel good I'll call you okay?"

"alright" they both agreed

Sakura is a very sick girl, she has very weak lungs and her friends all worry about her, and the real reason she really came to japan was to get good medication care. She was born with it weak lungs and weak stomache, but she still managed to be a happy girl not sowing her pain, everyday and her pills and her doctor's visit and her needles, it was all pain but she kept it to herself, she didn't want anyone to worry about her."

**Sakura and Sasuke**

"Should I go home and change first or just go to your house right away? Um you can give me your address"

"I'll drive you there"

"no it's okay I'll go by buss"

"we're going to the same place so I'll drive you and besides it's hard to find my home"

"um okay…"

Sasuke went to his Saleen, and used the remote to open the door, it was one of those cars that the doors opens like Batman's and it was one of the fastest car.

"w-w-wow nice care it's a dream for me just to see a real one"

"keep drooling there's hundreds at my house, this is my crappiest one"

"are you kidding me! Wow you truly are rich as rumours spread out in this school"

Sasuke was shocked to hear her say that, I mean the whole world practically knows his family is the richest in the world…no UNIVERSE.

Sasuke then brought her to this house, but it wasn't his actual actual house his realy home is somewhere else this is the house where he let his friends and girls come in since he doesn't want no one to see his real home.

"wow what a big mansion.. its bigger than micheal jackson's … I mean I saw his on television, but yours its two times bigger!"

Sasuke didn't want to tell her his real home was ten times bigger…and that it was HIS HOME not his FAMILY but his, which means he lives in there alone. Sasuke wasn't a bragger.

"come in"

"h-hai"

Sasuke led her to a room to do that project and they both did the project together.

After the Project Sakura thought of him as a not so bad guy after all so she decided to apologize for being so rude to him.

"Sasuke?"

"what?"

"well I think we started on the wrong foot so here I'll introduce myself the right way this time! Im haruno sakura" she said innocently and happily

_This girl…she's so different she's so why do I feel so sick? I feel butterflies..i must be sick._

"look im sorry about the America thing I didn't mean too"

"yeah me too I should've know you weren't so bad as a guy after all well"

"well I got to go meet my father in his company…"

"okay I'll be leaving now anyways it's late"

"need a drive?"

"nah I could go myself –cough- cough-"

"are you okay?"

"yeah I'm alright just a little cold that's all" trying her best to smile, she knew the pain was coming back but she didn't want to be troublesome.

"look since I'm driving I can drop you home besides it getting a bit dark"

Sasuke really didn't know why he even offered a ride, in his life never did he offer his ride to anyone, people would ask him but as unusual he rejects them unless its one of his girlfriends that last 2 days.

"Are you sure?"

"yeah."

"o-okay"

Sakura showed him the way to her house…well more like apartment.

"yupp here it is!" she said smiling

Sakura opened the door and got out sasuke followed her and she just looked at him. "um..its okay I can go from here"

"I need to talk to naruto anyways"

"okay"

she walked up to her apartment and saw that no one was in there so she went to naruto's and opened it and there she found Uo alone watching t.v

"Uo what are you doing in Sai and Naruto's apartment?"

"nothing just hanging out they have better movies than us"

"oh..oh yeah wheres every one?"

"naruto and sai went car sleding and"

"car sleding? You mean when the tie a sled to the car and one sits on it and one drives? Naruto will never learn will he?" asked sakura

"yeah I guess… oh yeah haru and kyo went to buy fart bombs and do some stupid pranks and the girls went shopping."

"why didn't you go?"

"well then you would stay home alone right?"

"oh yeah you're so sweet Uo, oh uo I would like you to meet someone."

Uo turned and her jaws dropped to the ground literally

"well um this is uchiha sasuke and uchiha sasuke this is Uo"

"omg you are damn fine! Too bad you're taken by sakura"

"UO! Im not taken by him we only did a project together"

"oh..well nice to meet you uchiha sasuke your one fine man"

"hn." Then he left

"UO come over to our apartment and lets cook today, I doubt they will be cooking or eating outside today"

"alright I'm coming"

both cooked and watched some comedy until their friends came home.

"FINALLY you guys are home" yelled sakura

"yeah it was fun though" said haru

"so where'd you put the fart bombs?" aske Uo

"um somewhere….like the police station! Haha" answere kyo

"and you guys didn't get in trouble?" asked mitzuki

"nope"Haru replied

"ow..ow..ow.. my ass" naruto whining

"That's what you get for car sleding and go change we could practically see you ass" yelled madoka

"hey guys look what I bought for you guys" said feebie while holding out some weird t-shirts that says weird comments, very weird but what can you say? It was indeed Feebie

"alright guys come dinners ready" Sakura said

they all ate and watched a movie together after that they all went to sleep.

**Authors note:** Ah sighs finally im done this chapter I put a hold on this for a while sorry guys im just so lazy..and I was kinda down when not a lot of people did reviews but then again atleast I got some reviews so why put them down…so this chapter is for all the readers out there D oh yeah don't worry guys Sakura doesn't die in my fic ofcourse I only make her sick so she well later on someone will pamper her a lot! You guess who ) well yeah hope you like this chapter..( OUCH . just got a filling and it hurts so bad ! LUV YA ALL


	4. what fangirls can do

**Destined to meet**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**A/N: **ok finally new chapter…sorry guys for the long update I was going out like a lot…yeah forgot to tell u guys im out going lmao but don't worry I won't let u hang there without an ending to this story. Yeah I have a question why do we have to write disclaimer thing the only reason I do it cause everyone does and I still don't know what it's for. GUY I NEED MORE REVIEWS TO UPLOAD CAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY. BUT THANKS AGAIN TO THE REVIEWERS I HAD )

Last time on Destined to meet:

"_FINALLY you guys are home" yelled sakura_

"_yeah it was fun though" said haru_

"_so where'd you put the fart bombs?" aske Uo_

"_um somewhere….like the police station! Haha" answere kyo_

"_and you guys didn't get in trouble?" asked mitzuki_

"_nope"Haru replied_

"_ow..ow..ow.. my ass" naruto whining_

"_That's what you get for car sleding and go change we could practically see you ass" yelled madoka_

"_hey guys look what I bought for you guys" said feebie while holding out some weird t-shirts that says weird comments, very weird but what can you say? It was indeed Feebie_

"_alright guys come dinners ready" Sakura said_

_they all ate and watched a movie together after that they all went to sleep._

**What fan girls can do**

It has been two weeks since sakura got to know ino's friends. Her and sasuke have been communicating a bit, sasuke seems to talk more with her. Seems like he feels comfortable with her, he smiles when she's around, and if you forgot uchiha's don't smile the smirk or give the cold look, but with sakura around he smiles,with out her noticing cause she's kinda slow. Her friends from the apartment are used to everything also.

"naruto, sai are u guys okay? Maybe you should stay home you look awfully sick" said sakura

"yeah we think we should- ACHOO stay home sniff sniff" replies sai

"well than I'll just bring the homework home for you guys P.S Don't worry naruto I'll tell hinata for you" sakura said to naruto while winking.

Sakura walked over to mitziki apartment where the gangs meets up in the morning for yummy break fast. "alright guys I'm going to school and naruto and sai are sleeping so just don't bother going in there kk bye!"

"wait sakura did you go to the doctors to check up your lungs?" asked haru

"uh- yeah I did and it's ALRITE!" sakura said smiling cheaply

"sakura you know you gotta go for the needles and that body scan to see ur lungs and also ur injection so u don't go fainting every second!" Uo said

"alrite alrite yeesh I'll go today after school so kyo your driving me"

"what ever"

Then sakura left to school

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"phew made it on time- oh hey sasuke kun" sakura said to sasuke while his fan girls were giving sakura death glare, but because sakura's clueless she didn't notice it

"hey"

"hmph how dare she talk to our sasuke she needs that stupid punishment!" said riku, one of the popular girls which is in the fanclub

"yeah and I heard naruto and sai aren't here so how about today at lunch we do something to her?" one of riku's companion said

"alrite today is the day that pink bitch learns out lesson..i've been waiting for this moment!"

_back to sasuke and sakura_

"wheres naruto and sai today?"

"oh they're sick from yesterday's food"

"so he was rite."

"well next time phoebe cooks we'll go out and eat I guess"

_flash back:_

_sai, naruto and sasuke and his girl he uses so fan girls won't bother which means he doesn't like the girl he just uses her, but she was hot and popular and rich. They were sitting in a coffee shop talking but then interrupted by sakura._

"_sai, naruto here you guys are! I've been looking all over for you!"_

"_yeah by looking all over u mean going across the street" Sai said_

"_shut up! Now hurry dinner's ready"_

"_alright we're coming- oh wait who's cooking today?" asked naruto_

"_um Phoebe"_

"_oh wait! I forgot we had to go eat with sasuke today so I can't go eat sorry!" naruto said_

_sakura vein popped out but she didn't say anthing_

"_RIGHT SASUKE RIGHT?" sai said to sasuke making this look as if he would die if sasuke didn't say rite._

"_um…rite" sasuke said_

"_NARUTO! SAI! GET YOU ASS HERE RITE NOW!" sakura said then pulled their ears and bowed to sasuke and his girl as an im sorry for an interruption._

"_OW OW OW CALM DOWN SAKURA WE'RE SORRY LET GO" both said_

"_NO IM PULLING U AND DGRAGGIN UNTIL WE GET TO THE AARTMENT! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT IF I LET YOU GO U'LL DASH OFF SOMEWHERE? HUH?"_

_Sasuke stood there and smiled at sakura's cute reaction to naruto and sai, she didn't faint or anything when she see's him or scream or squel but instead she acts normal…he had never seen how a girl really acted like before because they always tried to do something to make sasuke like them which never works. But as for sakura she acts like herself all the time clumbsy and clueless mean and nice.Then there was sasuke and his girl sitting there._

End of flash back

"but I don't understand why I didn't get sick……… oh yeah I know now cause I'm a vegetarian so I didn't eat phoebe's meal and for the rest of them, it was because they didn't really eat it, they saved it for naruto and sai" sakur said while giggling once again sasuke found this sweet and cute so he smile a bit.

"you're a vegetarian?"

"yea I think killing animals are wrong I love them I mean I would risk my life for them" she said then smiled, a very innocent and kind smile

"oh."

"oh hey hows your new girl friend? She's so pretty"

"oh her…I dumped her"

"WHAT? Why? Whe was so pretty and I heard she's perfect. I think you guys are a perfect match"

"go bored of her, she was annoying and I only went out with her so my fan girls won't bother me"

"yea fan girls…you know you are very lucky you have fangirls I always wanted to know how it feels. Running away having people admire you"

_I think I'm a fan of you sakura _Sasuke thought then went back to reality when their teacher came in.

Then both were learning and then went to second period.

"HEY SAKURA!" ino said

"hey I heard you hooked up with shikamaru or should I say your "shika-kun" that's great!"

ino blushed a bit and then nodded

"OMG THAT'S GREAT!" sakura said smiling

"ohayo sakura- san" hinata said now not studdering since she knows sakura more now.

"ohayo! Hinata and if you are wondering where your lover boy is he's sick"

hinata was worried but then said "he's n-not m-my l-l-lover b-boy sakura!"

"ah and the studders come back" said ten ten

"oh hey ten ten" sakura said

"wassup?"

"nothing much same old crap…"

"sakura is n-n-naruto really sick?" hinata asked

"yeah but nothing big just um diareah" sakura said giggling

"ew sakura how could you talk about that?" ino asked disgustingly

"what its natural"

"oh hey ten ten I saw neji today and I think he actually dressed properly today I don't know why though"

Ten ten blush furiously remembering what happened.

_Flashback_

"_neji. What are you doing here so late?"_

"_I would ask the same"_

_tenten blushed and then tolh him she had detention_

"_is that it? You look like you have a fever I think I should drive you home today"_

"_no it's ok I'm fine really –cough-"_

"_you don't seem like it come on just go in my car I don't bite" at that statement tenten laughed_

"_alright I'll go in your car"_

_tenten stepped inside the car and there was silence but then tenten broke the silence._

"_you know I think you look better when you wear your uniform proper."_

"_really? Well then I guess I'll wear it proper for you"_

_tenten blushed "yea rite you would- oh here's my house arigato neji"_

"_why not add the kun in? I think it would sound ver sweet"_

_ten ten then blushed apple red this time! "um bye neji k-kun"_

"_sounds much better"_

end of flashback

Sakura felt comfortable in this school now she felt safe with all her friends in school and also one in apartment, the ones in the apartment are like her brothers and sister and ones in school are like best friends to her.

_With Sasuke_

"yo I heard u and the ino girl are going out" said sasuke

"yeah it's true oh and whats with u neji..nice way to wear your uniform..man that was a long line how troublesome" shikamaru said sarcastically about the nice way neji wears his uniform.

"shut up…some people like it"

"I suppose ten ten?" sasuke asked

"shut up what if it's for her you're the one who actually smiles at sakura for a cold hearted player heartthrob,richest kid in the world. This proves you have feelings for her just admit it already!" neji said

"shut up! I just think she's different oh yeah do we have any missions this weekend?"

"too troublesome form e so no if there is then still no I'm not going for a mission" you can guess who said that

"I think there is tsunade told me to call her tonight and three way you sasuke,naruto and sai." Neji said

"well sai and naruto ae sick so I guess it's only us" sasuke said

As class goes on it was already lunch time

Sakura and the girls sites with sasuke and the guys. Ino sat beside shikamaru all over him and blushing. They where outside on the grass the guys were having a smoke and the girls were just talking even though sakura can't handle the smoke she didn't complain cause she would feel like a burden.

"um guys im going to go to the washroom I'll be back later" sakura said

"alright you sure you don't want us to come?" tenten asked

"nah it's alright I wouldn't want to bother the love thingy between you guys" sakura said then smirked

then she left and went inside the school

"hey guys look that bitch is in the hall way alone I think its time for some action" said riku

with sakura

she was on her way to the washroom when suddenly she heard some say "HOLD IT BITCH!"

sakura turned around and saw riku and a group of other girls. Since sakura is so innocent she actually stood there and waited for them to come.

"oh hi guys"

"don't fucken hi us bitch! Why the hell are you around our sasuke kun and what did you do at his house? Sleep with him? Cause the only people who supposingly can is the hot ones and rich not an ugly bitch like you"

at that sakura was scared to death but she didn't say anything

"what are you talking about? I didn't sleep with him and im not really around with sasuke I'm just around his friends."

"oh like I will believe you bullshit! Girls you know what to do" riku signaling her girls

the girls pushes sakura that she fall down so hard her whole body was bruised. Then her bag fell on the ground and on the ground It was a dvd that says "to my angel". At this riku picked it up and read it. "oh whats this? Something important?"

"no please give that back please you can kill me but don't watch that dvd! Please!" sakura said not crying

"oh so this is special…alright instead of hurting you I'll hm lets see…yamiela play this dvd for the whole school to see in the cafeteria."

"yes riku sama."

"no please don't! I'll do anything for you!"

"too late"

then the dragged sakura in the cafeteria seeing yamiela stanind on the stage

"alright everyone listen up I have something special for you guys to watched then smirked."

"as the other girls draggin sakura inside so hard and making her watch it while everyone staring at the big screen in the cafeteria.

Then it was a man with silver hair singing it. Yup you got it rite it was her dead father's last gift to her before he passed away, her English name was halie as she cried so loud everyone was watching that man rap to his precious daughter.(A.N: IT's the eminem song, mocking bird lets just say eminem was her dad and her mom had red hair and her American name was halie and also her sister died with her parents.)

Yeah

I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right

now

But hey, what daddy always tell you?

Straighten up little soldier

Stiffen up that upper lip

What you crying about?

You got me

_Why me? Why did you have to leave me how can I straighten up? Dad I miss you_

As sakura was crying and watching the video with her younger self and her dad watching it she was devastated at that time she wanted to kill herself…she didn't want to live. _I don't HAVE YOU your gone you left me you liar._ Everyone was watching all guys pity her while the girls all laughed and smirked about it cause they thought she deserved it since she took their sasuke. Which wasn't true.

Hailie, I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad

Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never

had

I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you

laugh

I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry

Cuz you're scared, I ain't there

Daddy's with you in your prayers

No more crying, wipe them tears

Daddy's here, no more nightmares

We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it

Laney, uncle's crazy, aint he?

Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it

We're all we got in this world

When it spins, when it swirls

When it whirls, when it twirls

Two little beautiful girls

Lookin' puzzled, in a daze

I know it's confusing you

Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news

I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems

The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me

All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see

Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he

did

We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me

But things have gotten so bad between us

I don't see us ever being together ever again

Like we used to be when we was teenagers

But then of course everything always happens for a reason

I guess it was never meant to be

But it's just something we have no control over and that's what

destiny is

But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep

Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

_I do! I do miss you I want you back please! Come back if not let me go please! Uncle lannie? He's gone! He left me how can you say that?_ Now sakura hated her self and was embRRESED that everyone knew her personal stuff she was mad she was pissed but she was a innocent girl all she knew to do was to punish herself blame herself about her parent and family member.

Now hush little baby, don't you cry

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up little lady,

I told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night

I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why

We feel how we feel inside

It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby

But I promise momma's gon' be alright

_I can't stop crying daddy! I can't! I can't I cant! Nothings alright everythings is meesed up _she thought to herself while clenching her uniform crying so much that her lungs are hurting now it hurts so much that she couldn't breathe properly. With this she remembered that day

_Flashback_

"_Daddy! Where are you going I wanna come!" "honey I have to go"_

"_why? Why do you have to go fight and kill people?" it's war honey im sorry"_

"_what about me? Lannie your other daughter? Mom passed away now and it took me long enough to forget it! How can u leave me ? who will I be with I won''t be like my friends with parents!" the 10 year old cried_

_A few years after…the now 12 year old girl was standing outside waiting for the brave soldiers to come home…she saw other family reunite but then she say a man a strager that came up to her and gave her this dvd and she was shocked and cried the trager hugged her and told her it was alrite. Aftrer she watched the dvd she kept her only memory of the happy family and lived as an orphan for years._

End of flash back

It's funny

I remember back one year when daddy had no money

Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up

And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from

me

Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em

I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night

crying

Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job

But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom

And at the time every house that we lived in

Either kept getting broken into and robbed

Or shot up on the block

And your mom was saving money for you in a jar

Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college

Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole

it

And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart

And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart

Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back

On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment

And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara

And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr.

Dre

And flew you and momma out to see me

But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me

Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like

it

And you and Laney were to young to understand it

Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit

And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it

I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first

hand

Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud

Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing

Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out

To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're

sisters now

Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here

Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here

I like the sound of that, yeah

It's got a ring to it don't it?

Shh, momma's only gone for the moment

_i-i m-my lungs i- I can't breathe I think its time!_

"Hey huys look at tha bitch she has no parents no wonder no one taught her that's why she's such a tramp lying around with guys!" said riku on the microphone (a.n lets pretend theteachers aren't at the cafeteria so they don't know whats happening.)

All of the students looked at sakura like she was such a loser and in dugust the girls laughed and made fun of her the guys didn't want to go near her.

With sasuke

"sakura sure is taking long! Wth she doing taking a dump?" said ino

"yeah I think I'll go check up on her" said hinata

"what ever I'm going in now so w.e" sasuke said

the grouped walked in and heard no one then they all went in the cafeteria seeing a pink haired girl gagging on the floor kneeling while everyone laughed.

At this sasuke got pissed really pissed his eyes turned to sharingan and broke in the cafeteria

And if you ask me too

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

I'mma give you the world

I'mma buy a diamond ring for you

I'mma sing for you

I'll do anything for you to see you smile

And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine

I'mma break that birdie's neck

I'd go back to the jewler who sold it to ya

And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)

That was wat he saw then he got pissed

"TURN THAT FUCKEN SHIT OFF NOW!"

sakura friends came up to her and helped her but then sakura ran she ran outside of school she stood somewhere alone and she turned back and looked at their eyes "please leave me alone I need some alone time"

at this her friends look very sad but walked away and went to the cafeteria where sasuke was.

"what the fuck are you doing? You I don't fucken care if you are a girl or anything you bitches I wanna see you today after school" sasuke said with sharingan with that everyone would be scare. The whole cafeteria was quiet and then riku's companion shakingly took the dvd and have it to sasuke and apologies.

"but sasuke kun that bi- " but then was interrupeted

"I have no time for this shit!" then sasuke walked out the cafeteria. (lets pretend the sharingan is very strong very very strong) sasuke used his eyes to find where sakura was.

There he stood seeing the weak innocend girl crying standing there screaming going crazy upset all mad.

Sakura was standing there crying and gagging trying to get air but then she felt some thing holding her wrist and pulled her to something. She opened her eyes and it was someone's chest and not to mention it smelt good but w.e

Sasuke pulled sakura to his chest and hugged her tightly at this sakura held on to his shirt crying on his chest while sasuke stood there letting her cry it all out while saying it was alright.

A few minutes after sakura blacked out. Sasuke was scared but calmly carried her bridal style into the nurses room.

An hour after sasuke was still there beside sakura then her friends and his which is ino and them came in and looked at her with sorrow and felt sorry for her.

"you guy's can go I'll look after her" sasuke said still with sharingan

"alrite" they all left

"sasuke I'm sorry but you have to go to class I can take care of her and when u go to class please take those eye off and return them to normal."

Sasuke glared butt knew the nurse was rite so he left worriedly looking at sakura.

After school

"you bitches better be here!" sasuke said he did his chidori thing and was about to strike the girl.

Sakura woke up an hour ago trying to remember everything anad it slowly went back to her…she was still upset but she had no more tears to cry out..walking out she noticed no one was in the hall way and then she saw a crowd out side. She then squeezed herself in and then saw sasuke holding the girl and the chidori ready to strike her.

"STOP!" sakura yelled

sasuke looked at her and his chidori slowly went of and his sharingan went off.

"don't you;ll get in trouble and she didn't mean to do that leave her alone don't hurt people please sasuke don't do it for me I'm used to if.

At this sasuke stood there pissed and droped the girl which made her fall but she forgot the pain and fainted cause sasuke touched her ( I know so desperate) then sasuke took sakura's hand and grabbed it and whispered "im driving you home" he opened the door for sakura and drove her home, in there was silence but was broken soon.

"are you alright?"

"…yea im ok"

sasuke thenn pulled a dvd out and handed to her

"here you forgot to give this to you"

"thanks a lot back there"

Soon they were at her apartment

She opened the door still upset and everyone was in there

"SAKURA CHAN UR LATE!" naruto said but was shocked with the expression on her face.

"sakura whats wrong?" UO ASKED

"nothing I'm tired today so I'll be sleeping now" she tried her best to smile but everyone knew it was fake

sakura walked in her room and locked it

"sasuke teme what happened what did you do?" asked naruto

"long story I'll tell you tomorrow oh and if you're not sick anymore I'm going to call you, we have a mission from tsunade sama."

Then sasuke left driving in a different car again, and always worth atleast 1 million dollars AT LEAST.

As for sakura's friends they were worried about her staring at the door she's in….

It was another bad day she had to face…


	5. Trip to the doctors

**Destined to meet**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own naruto…

**A.N:** ah…another new chapter oh I'm so happy I had so many reviews ) I love you all …I'm surprised I got more reviews this time this is why I'm uploading early…cause I'm so happy! I'm excited! Well here you go ) READ ON 

**Last time on Destined to meet:**

_At this sasuke stood there pissed and dropped the girl which made her fall but she forgot the pain and fainted cause sasuke touched her ( I know so desperate) then sasuke took Sakura's hand and grabbed it and whispered "I'm driving you home" he opened the door for Sakura and drove her home, in there was silence but was broken soon._

"_Are you alright?"_

"…_yea I'm ok"_

_Sasuke then pulled a DVD out and handed to her_

"_Here you forgot to give this to you"_

"_Thanks a lot back there"_

_Soon they were at her apartment_

_She opened the door still upset and everyone was in there_

"_SAKURA CHAN UR LATE!" naruto said but was shocked with the expression on her face._

"_sakura whats wrong?" UO ASKED_

"_nothing I'm tired today so I'll be sleeping now" she tried her best to smile but everyone knew it was fake_

_sakura walked in her room and locked it_

"_sasuke teme what happened what did you do?" asked naruto_

"_long story I'll tell you tomorrow oh and if you're not sick anymore I'm going to call you, we have a mission from tsunade sama."_

_Then sasuke left driving in a different car again, and always worth atleast 1 million dollars AT LEAST._

_As for sakura's friends they were worried about her staring at the door she's in…._

_It was another bad day she had to face…_

**Trip to the doctors**

Sakura woke up all happy again…it was like she forgot about the event that happened yesterday, no but that wasn't the truth, the truth is that she forgives people very quick and she forgets her pain and lives on with life.

It was 6:00 am when she woke up and by that time Uo was at Mitzuki's talking and hanging out…they were the type of girls who wake up early and talk…oh an did I mention the guys too? Well except for Naruto and Sai…they were lazy

Sakura then walked over to Mitzuki's place after she was done brushing her teeth and taking a shower changed to her uniform.

"Morning guys" Sakura said with a smile

"Oh…Sakura honey are you okay now?" asked Madoka

"Yea I'm alright don't worry about it as you know I'm emotional that's all"

"You sure everything is alright? Tell us what happened?" Uo said while rubbing her back and taking a seat next to Sakura's

"Yea I'm fine…let's just say everyone knows my dad now" Sakura replied

"Sakura you're going to school today? I think you should stay home and we'll bring you to the doctors, I mean you are late for the doctors appointment" Haru said

_oh CRAP I forgot about the doctors thing oh my god…maybe I can tell him I have a test today a really big one, then he'll let me go to school, then Naruto and Sai will have to drive me and I'll suck up to them and buy Naruto Ramen…OH! The latest one…oh yeah I'm going to no doctors…well let's hope _Sakura thought to herself.

"I would go to the doctors…BUT I have this very big test I have to do so I can't, so yea I can't how about we go next week?" asked Sakura

"Save it! You're going today I'll tell naruto to drive you" Haru said, he was the oldest in the group and he cared very much for Sakura

"but-."

"NO BUTS!"

"Okay" sakura said agreeing to everything now

Mitzuki then came over and took a seat beside Sakura's and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know it hurts Sakura, but it's for the best and you know that."

"Fine! Whatever I'll go geez"

"Ohayo everyone!" the loud blond said entering the room, then he spotted pink and ran over to her.

"Sakura chan! Are you alright? Oh my god I knew I shouldn't have let you go to school without me, tell me who made you cry yesterday? Is it teme? Cause if it is I'll kick his ass for you" hugging the poor pink haired girl.

"I'm okay Naruto, stop blaming you, and no one made me cry yesterday I just cried because I wanted too and no Sasuke didn't make me cry" sakura nswered all the questions.

"Oy Naruto where's Sai?" asked Kyo

"Taking a shower"

"Alright, later after school you and Sai is bringing Sakura to the doctors for her routine shots and check ups." Haru ordered

"Okay, but I hate doing this! I don't like seeing Sakura hurt…"

"Yo Sakura you alright?" asked Sai when he just stepped in

"Yea I'm alright, and since I know what you'll be asking I'll just say it now, no one hurt me I just wanted to cry" Sakura said knowing he would ask the question anyways.

"Oh yeah after school we have to bring Sakura to the Doctors" Naruto told Sai

"Alright"

Then the guys sat at the couch drinking their coffee while watching some sports and girls drinking milk tea while sitting on the dining table just talking about the past. Soon it was time for Sakura and the two guys to leave for school.

"OKAY BYE GUYS!" the three of them said at the same time.

Soon Sakura was walking towards her seat and when she stepped in the school she felt all eyes on her, it wasn't good, now they all hated her but she tried her best to ignore it.

_I guess I'm the school's biggest loser…_ Sakura sat in her seat next to sasuke as usual, because it's her seat.

"Ohayo Sasuke kun" Sakura greeted sasuke with a smile, but even a stranger knows inside she's crying.

"Ohayo…Sakura are-" Sasuke didn't even get to finish his statement because Sakura interrupted.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm good as new…don't worry I'm used to this it's normal to me now can we just act like nothing happened? Please?"

At that Sasuke still knew everything was not okay but he did what she wanted him to do, he act if as nothing happened.

"So I heard you got a new girl today this morning"

"Yeah… I did" he did but he only dated the girl because he was hiding his feelings for a certain someone with pink hair.

"Wow! That's so cool man do you just keep fishing these fishes up so quick! So how u meet? What's her name? What you say to her?"

"I don't know her name, and I didn't ask her out, she did and to avoid my fan girls that time since a bunch was running after me so then I bumped into her and she's like oh sasuke please date me so I agreed."

"Wow…um that's "romantic""

As usual sasuke and Sakura stopped talking when their sensei came in.

Soon it was Second period.

"OMG SAKURA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Ino said

"yeah yeah don't worry about it"

"Man those bitches need some teachings"

"Ino stop! Don't worry I'm okay now I'm good as new" she said smiling

"hey tenten, hinata"

"Omg Sakura-"they both said

"Yes I'm okay you guys worry to much!"

Soon they had girl talk about their boyfriends and their crush but Sakura didn't have one yet she was always clueless about love.

_Lunch time_

Sakura came over to where naruto and Sai was sitting…they were sitting next to sasuke all talking and laughing except sasuke wasn't laughing, just the same old cold look._okay time for action_

"Hey Naruto kun and Sai kun you guys look so hot today! I mean oh my god I think I'm going to join the fan club" Sakura said in a girly voice forcing hearts in her eye.

"Oh and naruto kun I have something for you" she said pulling out new ramen cups.

Everyone at the table was staring at her, Sasuke thought she was an annoying fan girl for a second, the girls were confused on who she was they thought she was using them to get closer to sasuke now.

"I'm not falling for that Sakura! Even though I like Ramen I'm not gonna skip your appointment I'm sorry." Naruto said crying a river (anime style) cause he's resisting the Ramen cup noodles.

"but-"

"NO BUTS WE ARE BRINGING YOU THERE AND THAT'S FINAL!" Sai said, more like ordered.

Now everyone at the table were relieved that Sakura wasn't so called evil, I mean look at her she look so innocent.

"You are so mean! I hate u guys! u asses! Humph!" Sakura said sitting next to TenTen eating her lunch now.

_After school_

"Alright sakura let's go"

"no!" sakura said hugging a pole

"SAKURA!" sai said pulling her off the pole

"no!"

"stop acting like a kid and get off!"

"I don't want to go!"

"naruto get your ass here and help me!"

the both pulled her and carried her in the car.

"LET ME GO I DON'T WANNA DIE"

OH YEAH IT WAS A SCENE FOR PEOPLE TO SEE.

"Alright we're here sakura…" sai said

"Okay…I'm coming"

They walked her to the office…

2 Hours later

sniff sniff hic hic "na-na-naru-to you b-hicbaka!"

"It's alright it wasn't that bad right?" Sai said patting her head

"sniff sniff hic hic IT W-HICas bad! I-I-I ha-te hic y-you guys"

"Aw come on everything's okay, don't worry" naruto said rubbing her back while Sai still patting her head.

Sakura was crying A LOT I mean who wouldn't? 25 shots on one arm same spot, 6 tube of blood, a scan which lasers the lungs which kills.

With sasuke:

He was in his limousine with his new girlfriend she took his are and put it over her shoulders making them wrap her up.

But on his way to his girlfriend mansion ( the mansion where he brings his girls to do stuff) he spotted sai naruto and…sakura who was crying and sai and naruto trying to cheer her up.

"Jake, (the driver) stop the car."

As Jake did what he was told, sasuke the window rolled down and he was facing a crying Sakura, very cute and his two friends.

"oh sasuke teme? What are u doing?" naruto ask

"on my way home" sasuke said looking at sakura

"more like getting ready to make love" sai said

"Shut up!" sasuke said

"sasuke don't need to be embarrassed by it" his new girl friend said seductively.

"n-nahicruto I wa-want to go sniff home hic now!" sakura said tears just flowing down.

"Aw sakura it's alright ok how about you go in Sasuke's limousine with Naruto? Remember how you told me you wanted to go in my limousine but then you never had a chance?" sai said (sai has a limousine cause he's a famous singer, but when he goes to school they forget him cause the drool over sasuke. Other than that, in public without sasuke, he wears a disguise)

"yea I think I can drop you off"

"but sasuke kun what about or night together today?"

"shut the fuck up or you'll get off this limousine"

as he said, she followed his instruction and shut up.

Then Naruto took sakura in the limousine, letting her sit beside sasuke while leaning on naruto's shoulder…and the trip begins.

_**AN: Sorry guys I know this chap sucks big time, I'm just lazy today forgive me, I promise next chapter will be great since that's when sasuke comes over her house with the rest of the gang.**_


	6. WHERE FRIENDS SHOULD BE

**Destined to meet**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto!

**Authors note: um yeah here the next chapter, hope you like it! ) I love reviews soo PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**

**Last time on destined to meet: **

"_Aw sakura it's alright ok how about you go in Sasuke's limousine with Naruto? Remember how you told me you wanted to go in my limousine but then you never had a chance?" sai said (sai has a limousine cause he's a famous singer, but when he goes to school they forget him cause the drool over sasuke. Other than that, in public without sasuke, he wears a disguise)_

"_yea I think I can drop you off"_

"_but sasuke kun what about or night together today?"_

"_shut the fuck up or you'll get off this limousine"_

_as he said, she followed his instruction and shut up._

_Then Naruto took sakura in the limousine, letting her sit beside sasuke while leaning on naruto's shoulder…and the trip begins._

**Where friends should be**

hichicsniffsniff

"it's alright Sakura don't worry would it cheer you up if I tell Sasuke my most embarrassing moment?" Naruto asked thinking Sakura would obviously day no but then…

"o-okay"

"okay Sasuke and his um…new girl well when I was 13 I had my friend s come over to a party and Sakura was beside me and that was when I stared at my friends but then…accidentally shat in my pants, not only was it on my pants it went on the floor so everyone saw"

"…"

Sasuke was digusted but was shocked that Naruto was such a great friend to Sakura, then he heard a little giggle, he looked up he saw the cutest smile on a cute girl, finally the crying girl had stopped crying, but was still kind of depressed.

"happy now!" Naruto asked

"kinda sniff..thanks"

"ew what the hell is your problem? SASUKE –KUN CAN YOU PLEASE just let them off? While we drive to your pl-" the new girl said but interrupted when saskue just raised his hand so Jake would stop.

"get off"

"but sasuke"

"GET OFF!"

Then she was scared of the red eyes he then made appear luckily Sakura didn't see cause she was shocked at the girl. She was confused…she asked her self what they meant sleep? Night? Home? It was all crap to her. Sasuke went back to his normal eyes so the cute pink, also pretty girl he adored now to not be afraid, but as you can tell Sasuke denied himself from liking or having or even caring for a girl, except his mom.

"um…sasuke it's okay me and Naruto can walk home I don't think it's nice kicking you girl friend like that."

"it's alright she's not my girl friend anymore"

sakura had a confused look on her face _not my girlfriend anymore? What does he mean? He was just with her?_Sakura thought to her self over and over.

"Uchiha-sama we're here"

"oh okay bye now." sasuke said as jake got off and opened the door for Sakura

"hey um come on theres dinner upstairs would you like to join us?" with those eyes of sakura he just couldn't refuse her so he agreed.

As they walked up stairs Naruto walked her to mitzuki place.

"oh Sakura are you okay hun? It's not that bad right? Come here sit down I'll make you some dinner" Uo said giving her a hug leading her to the dining room, not noticing sasuke.

"Sakura! Are you alright? Here I made the crane for you so you can add it to the jar of bravery..oh and here, it's a teddy bear, it's so cute, I walked by some market and it reminded me of you so innocent, well uh..not really." Mitzuki said while handing her a teddy bear, pink but a bow on it's ear and also handed sakura the crane. The crane was a bravery crane, everytime Sakura goes to the doctors for her shots or hospital to get her cures, then a crane is added to a jar, it was to collect her braveries, and to see how strong she was.

"THANKS MITZUKI!"

"hey hows the squirt loser doing huh? All done now?" Kyo said rubbing her head making a mess

"shaddup so…wheres my gift?"

"a peck on the cheek?" (a.n a peck on a cheek from a friend is nothing BIG it's just a friendly kiss)

"how cheap? But okay"

kyo gave a peck on her cheeks and then Sai came in, with flowers, "hey beautiful! All cheered up already?"

"not really but thanks for the flowers!"

"Sakura I see you're more brave now right?"

"yea! Haru you are so right!"

"well Haru you are actually wrong! I had to tell my most embarrassing secret to sasuke over here for her to cheer up!" naruto saying pointing at sasuke

"oh that's SOOOO not true" Sakura said while everyone looked at the man who Naruto pointed at. Their eyes widened except for Uo who saw him already.

"yeah I know he's hot eh?" Uo said

"well damn right he is, but you guys know he's hottest in the world twice in a row right? And I think he will be next year too!" Mitzuki said with hearts in her eyes.

"Are you the uchiha sasuke? I mean THE Uchiha sasuke?" Haru asked surprised to have someone that big go to his house well near his, more like his friends place.

"hm? What do you mean by THE UCHIHA sasuke haru?" Sakura said in confusion

"he-"

"ah it's okay don't worry about it, what he means is that he knows my mom long ago, and about the magazine thing it was just a school thing…" Sasuke said cutting Haru off since he didn't want Sakura to feel down or lower than he is, he wanted her to stay the same.

With that the rest of Sakura's friends understood what he meant except for SLOW NARUTO!

"teme! You know haru's mom?" at this everyone sweat dropped except sakura and naruto.

"ok everyone gather at the table, and lets eat, oh yeah Phoebe's coming home late so we don't need to worry about her" Mitzuki said while trying to act normal as possible, with the hottest man alive in her apartment!

"see guys this is why I like going to the doctors, well ONLY this part, because you guys spoile me" sakura said with a big BIG smile, sasuke as usual found this cute and smiled with her with no one noticing.

They were about to eat when.. "HEY GUYS! OMG sakura honey I hope you're okay! I hope this makes you better I'm quiting my job."

"omg madoka! Why are you quiting and ofcourse not! I'm not gonna cheer up because of that."

"no..no I have to quit! I mean today when I was working I had to wear a thong on for an 80 year old lady which then she didn't buy it!"

"hm….well I guess that does make me feel better!" Sakura said grinning with a cheapy smile

"yeah no one knows the real her, around stranger shes nice, but with her friends, meaning us 8 she's a little crazy" MAdoka said but saw sakura giving her a small glare like marshmallow up ur nose today!

"WHICH is good, I mean it means she feels more comfortable around us rite?"Madoka said smiling at sakura but then stopped when she noticed a major hottie! Heart developed in her eyes then she said seductively, "hey, how about u sleep over?"

"Madoka!" sakura said

"oh I guess you're taken" she said

"n-no! I'm just his friend" sakura said while her blush creeping up her face.

"just kidding sakura calm it" madoka said

"hey naruto how about we call the others up here also, we can all eat together and play games besides its only 7 pm."sakura suggested

as always naruto agreed since hinata would also be coming. Soon the rest of them were up there eating and talking all comfortable. There sasuke felt normal, he had fun, but had the cold look on still, he liked the atmosphere, the warmth and laughs there were with what more than 15 of them there talking and going crazy.

"okay! Time for truth or dare!" tenten said

"alright I'm not scared at all!" naruto said

"what ever naruto! You a big big chicken! Blondy!" Sakura said

"hey blonds are so not dumb put not as much as pinkies!" naruto argued

"WHAT? OKAY GUYS WANNA HEAR SOMETHING! Naruto has pink P.Js and only pink!" sakura said. At this everyone laughed and naruto was embarrassed by it since hinata was there.

"Can we start the game already" naruto said not wanting to be the clown of the group, also changing the subject.

"okay you first Neji! Who do you like?" asked Madoka

"well, this girl with two buns?" Neji said flushed red! Not to mention Tenten.

"okay tenten your turn truth or dare?" Uo asked

"um dare?" she chose that cause she didn't want to answer another question of theirs.

"okay kiss neji…"Naruto said

"WHAT!"

"WHAT YOU CHICKEN NOW?" mitzuki said (an: they all get along with each other so they know each other a lot now so this is why they fight and yell and argue a lot.)

"no here I'll do it" then he kissed neji.

"next! Uo, go dance like a chicken!" naruto said

"WTH! NARUTO! WHAT A GAY DARE!" they all said at the same time while sakura giving naruto a head lock and a nuggie.

Uo did the dare and then said "alright ino your turn! Go kiss the lazy ass over there!" pointing at shikamaru.

"OMG NOT AGAIN THEY'RE DATING!" they all said again, but ino did what she was told to do.

An hour later it was Sakura's turn.

"okay dokie Sakura aka forhead girl truth or dare?" asked Ino

" um..truth"

"okayyy…how old were you when your virgin was stolen?" at this there was silence.

"um virgin? Lost? Well um im only 17 and im hoping to STAY virgin until after mairrage so no I haven't lost it yet" Sakura said

"What!" they all said except for her American friends that includes sai and naruto.

"what?" sakura said

"are you kidding me? Okay everyone raise their hands if you lost your virginity" not a surprise everyone raised their hands up except sakura.

"what the- oh wells I'm always pure and will stay pure!" and they all nodded giving her thumbs up to not give up!

"but wow aren't you guys too young?" sakura said

"well um okay whatever sasuke your next." Naruto said

"what ever I pick truth"

"how many people did you sleep with and how old was your first one?"

"that's two questions dobe"

"shut up and answer!"

"more than 50 and my first one was when I was drunk, which was when I was 14.But its not like I wanted too when im on drugs or something, you know at a club I really don't know whats going on and if I'm normal and awake I would never sleep with a girl"

"…"

"wow that's a lot" sakura said surprised

"do-do you have aids?" sakura asked

"no! they're clean" sasuke said

"oh…"

"well sai its your turn" sakura said happily

"well sai how much have you been sleeping with huh singer?"

"um lets just say a lot."

"PIMPY!" sakura said

"SHUT UP PINKY!"

"neah"

After the game the boys went in naruto's apartment while the girls stayed in mitzuki's room.

SASUKE WAS standing at the balcony of naruto's apartment until naruto came.

"why was she crying naruto?"

"you seem to care about her sasuke…and it's the first"

"…"

"okay I'll tell you sasuke only because I think you actually like her, not using her. She has a very bad lung desease, I don't know is it life threatening or not but she tells us its not, it's just pain. We all moved here for her. We didn't want her to be lonely here. I say she's a strong girl I still remember the time. After her parents died she was lonely, it was such a disaster how she lost everyone in her family, then she met us, she then hid her feelings, her pain and laughed and tried being the girl she is now, its like being stabbed in the heart multiple times. Yeah I have no parents, they died, but its nothing compared to her, she may be weak physically but inside she's a strong person, I've never met anyone as strong as her before. After her family members died she was depressed for the month but she saw us being depressed too so then she started to smile and hide her pain. I know she's hiding it. After a year or so she started to faint a lot, and have breathing problems, we had an emergency bring her to the hospital, it was that bad, we were all scared. Then it was then when we found out she had bad lungs and well basically her health was really poor. The doctor said she will gain a lot of pain, with out the shots, she could lose her life, but with the shots it's no worry, but who can stand 25 shots, 6 tubes of blood out of her body and lung scanning every 2 weeks? We asked if there was anyway to prevent this, the doctor told us there will have to be a surgery which can cause her to lose the eye sight. I remember that day…she refused it she refused to live in darkness, she rather just die then live in the darkness, as you can see she is a girl who likes light, she hates darkness she's truly an innocent girl. How she reacted was unbelievable she cried and cried asked herself why did god do this to her…first her parents and family members now hew own health she suffers a lot…Sai the singer loved her like a sister he hangs out with us cause of her, but he grew into the group. Now she hides her pain her pain that kills her inside, it seems like she's willing to pass away than take the pain. She once told me that she's happy with everything and she's willing to give up…because she didn't want to use our money but Sai does have money I mean he's a singer…we could've lived in a house but she said before she dies she wanted to live in an apartment a normal place. We always yelled at her when she said that. I'm surprised how happy she can be, I love her like a little sister. She is a very nice girl." Naruto said (such an essay lmao)

"maybe I can help her out."sasuke suggested

"it's alright sasuke, I only told you because I thought you might like her and if you did I just hope you don't hurt her."

"i-I don't know how she can act as if nothing happened…"

"what do you mean by that teme?"

"when you and sai were sick my stupid ugly fan whores took some dvd of hers and played it to the cafeteria and she was very upset, remember that day?"

"that dvd….Sasuke she's in enough pain…how can that happen? I knew I shouldn't stay home…that dvd if her dads last gift to her, the thing that makes her feel more alive, her dad rapped ther song for her, he loved her more than anything but then he….passed away."

"Naruto…i- I think I don't know but I have feelings for her, I mean I care for her and when I see her I smile."

"of course she brighten up everyone's mood, I don't understand how people can hate her, she makes people comfortable."

"Naruto I think I love her"

"you go sasuke teme! It will probably brighten her life a bit."

"she is so innocent, but don't tell anyone alright?or I'll tell neji what you did to hinata last night"

"I know I know, don't worry alright? But don't break her heart and don't date her cause of pity and you gotta see if you really do like her, and make her happy always."

"I know naruto"

then they both walked inside as if nothing happened after that the guys watched sport while sasuke was thinking of the girl with pink hair.

Mitzuki's apartment:

"oiyah I wanna go shopping I wanna go to French connexion, hey ino do they have French connxion here?" asked sakura

"uh yeah not only that they have barneys and l.v and all these American designer clothing!"

"what the- I never knew that" Uo said

"well lets make tomorrow a shopping day alright?" tenten said

"yea!" sakura said

"lets go tell the guys to meet at my house after for a sleep over"

"okay!"

the girls went over to naruto's apartment.

"NARUTO BAKA WE'RE GOING SHOPPING TOMMOROW AND AFTER THAT YOU GUYS WILL BE GOING TO INO'S AT 8 FOR SLEEP OVER ARE ALL OF YOU COMING?"

THEY ALL AGREED even sasuke which was suprising, but he wanted to find a way to get close to her, oh man he just couldn't stop looking at her.

Authors note: well yupp hope ya liked it the more reviews the faster I upload and also some funny ideas are from friends so I thank them )


	7. Ino's sleepover party

**Destined to meet**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own naruto

**Authors note: Well heres the next chappie! Please review! I love reviews! Oh and thanks to all the reviewers I've been having.**

**Last time on destined to meet:**

"_well lets make tomorrow a shopping day alright?" tenten said_

"_yea!" sakura said_

"_lets go tell the guys to meet at my house after for a sleep over"_

"_okay!"_

_the girls went over to naruto's apartment._

"_NARUTO BAKA WE'RE GOING SHOPPING TOMMOROW AND AFTER THAT YOU GUYS WILL BE GOING TO INO'S AT 8 FOR SLEEP OVER ARE ALL OF YOU COMING?",_

_THEY ALL AGREED even sasuke which was suprising, but he wanted to find a way to get close to her, oh man he just couldn't stop looking at her._

**The sleepover**

It was already morning and another day of school, but the Sakura was excited since after school they go shopping, then SLEEP OVERS at ino's. After sakura was wide awake she did her usual routine, brush her teeth, take a shower, and change into her uniform. After that she goes over mitzuki's apartment.

"hey losseeerrrrrrsss are you guys coming for the sleep over?"

"about that…I don't think I can come, I just found out that I have to leave Japan and head over to America to sing…I won't be back at least for 2-3 weeks" Sai said

"what? That can't be, so now it's only me and naruto baka going to school?" asked sakura

"yeah, I'm sorry but I promise I'll get you guys something" Sai said speaking to everyone there, which seems to be EVERYONE, sakura was always the one who woke up the latest.

"omg we're going to not have a sai in our apartment? That's sure going to be weird I mean he is the one who drives us to places" Madoka said.

"yeah that is true sai, you are the one who always drive us" mitzuki agreed

"not only that who will be call out SAI so fan girls can chase him in the mall, for our entertainment?" asked phoebe

"hey that's enough, I guess there is a good thing when I leave" sai said spacing out with a gay smile

"aw fine, well do you need us to escort you?" Sakura asked

"um no it's okay"

"no how about we all go and escort him to the airport? That sounds like a good Idea, our little fairwell party there" Haru said

"here I'll call Ino and tell I can't come" Sakura said

"oh no you have to go to the sleep over I mean you are close with them I say you and naruto stay and go to the sleep over." Suggested mitzuki

"you sure? I really do wanna say my goodbyes to Sai, he was close to me" Sakura said and walked over to Sai and giving him a hug.

"yeah, don't worry I'll talk to you people on internet." Sai said and hugged her back and pecked her cheek.

Soon the whole group gave Sai a hug, a long hug…

"okay I can't breathe guys…" sai said choking

"yeah we know we're doing it on purpose…you desserve it for ditching us" kyo said

then they all laughed and ate breakfast together, their last one all together for at least 2-3 weeks.

"Well Sai are you going to school today?" Asked naruto

"no I don't think so I gotta do some packing"

"alright, come on Sakura lets go"

"okay…BYE SAI remember to call us and don't forget us just cause you some famous singer!" sakura said crying anime style

"ah…don't worry why would I forget the ugly pink hair girl huh?" Sai said chuckling, while sakura slowly walked towards sai clenching her fist with her vein popping out her head. That's when sai's chuckle turned nervous and POW! There he goes again.

"hey what was that for!"

"you know what that's for"

"I DID NOTHING WRONG! YOU ARE UGLY!"(AN .they do this as in a very close friendship way)

"I'M UGLY? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU CAN BE A SINGER, YOU'RE UGLIER THAN MY ASS!"

"NO"

"YES"

"they're at it again" they all said at the same time with a sweat drop. Naruto had to drag Sakura outside the apartment.

Finally naruto and sakura reached school, with sakura still pissed at Sai.

"whatever I'm glad that stupid ass hole he's going humph!"

"calm down sakura chan, your vein is scary" Naruto said laughing nervously, he was sure scared of sakura

"ARGH!" sakura said and stormed to class

As she walked to her seat she noticed the same usual thing, a blog of girls around her seat, not because of her but because of Sasuke, no wait lets rephrase "the uchiha sasuke".

She tried her best to take a seat, and all the squirming and screaming was really loud, Sakura was sure having a big headache. As for sasuke this morning he tried his best to avoid the fan girls but they were waiting for him at the front of the school.

Then the teacher came in, that's when all the students calm down and sit in their seat. At this sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"wow teachers late today, I guess that makes you suffer a bit huh?"

"not a bit a lot, every fucking second feels like hours with those annoying girls around"

"I see, hm…you seem to like it man whore" Sakura said teasingly and winked

_man shes cute _"what ever you say"

"since I'm kinda comfortable around you, from now on im calling you um man protitude!" Sakura grinned

"wait what? I don't sleep with girls for money! Fine from now on call I'll call you pinky"

"GOOD" at this sasuke was actually happy she felt comfortable around him

"UCHIHA AND HARUNO STOP TALKING" the teacher said

At that both shut up and went on with the lesson.

Soon it was second period.

"hey guys!" Sakura said

"oh hey Sakura! I'm so excited for today! what should I do at my house?" ino asked

"um when we get there we will just make some games up" tenten said

"or like watch movies?" hinata suggested

"yeah that sounds great! Maybe scary movies?" Ino said

"yeah!" tenten agreed

"HELL NO!" Sakura said

"why are you so chicken for man? Just watch it…SAKURA forhead girl, don't be that big of a chicken"

"but."

"yeah don't worry besides you got sasuke to protect you" tenten said nudging her and doing a seductive smile trying to tease sakura

"No..i agree with sakura"

"aha see! Hinata agrees"

"yeah that's because she's scared of horror movies too" tenten said rolling her eyes

"yeah and I will let her go, to not watch it since her lover boy is scared morethan her, so no one will wrap their arms around her." Ino said

"and who said someone will for me?" Sakura said

"Well I said so I'm sure sasuke will I mean he does like you, I can tell I mean why would he wanna go to a sleep over when he can just hang out with his clubbing gang?" Ino said

"what ever you guys are weird trust me I know…and he has other friends instead of you guys?"

"well yeah! He's like the god of friends, well he beats people up a lot to and he only uses them, we are probably his true ones…I hope" Tenten said coolly

"oh and I don't think I think he likes me trust me guys, he's like a a man whore! Remember how he said he slept with like 50 girls? That's that's bad!" Sakura said in a weird voice and acting like she was telling a scary story

""well yeah I guess you can say he is a player but he treats you differently, trust me we all know how he treats girl and you're the first he smiles too and talks to so nicely and I dson't know just so sweet to you. Man bi-atch you so lucky you have the hottest guy on this earth to like you man" Ino said while the others agreed except Sakura ofcourse who was blushing

"but we should keep this low, you wouldn't want any fan girls to hear that sasuke likes you or anything between you two, or you will really be dead." Hinata said

"you guys about his fangirls…are they real fans?" Sakrua asked

"WELL DUH I MEAN HE'S LIKE THE RICHEST, CUTEST, OKAY LETS JUST SAY HES THE MOST PERFECT MAN YOU WILL EVER MEET IN THIS WORLD." Ino said loudly while the others had to plug their ears.

"yeah the thing is that once you look at him, just looking without knowing his name or anything you just fall for him, I remember when I was like that but then got pushed so fell in love for his friends" Tenten said while they all agreed except sakura as usual.

"you are strange sakura, like come on you didn't even like or try flirting with him when you first saw him which is very awkwrd, you're probably the first in this world to do that!" Hinata said

"yeah what ever now stop bothering I'm trying to learn." At that they all shut up and started to really learn class.

Soon it was lunch time same thing they go outside and eat and talk, well that's for the girls and naruto, the rest just had a smoke, chilling and as usual sasuke was always 15 minutes late because of the crowd of fan girls, whenever this happened neji had to always throw sasuke t-shirt at them and they would run like animals tearing the shit apart piece by piece, trying to savior it and soon the all fight and run in the school and chase after the one who got the biggest piece. After he was safe he would smoke also, sakura would just hold it in.

cough cough

"sakura are you ok?" asked hinata

"yeah I'm alright" she said and smiled, at that sasuke immediately step on his cigarette, and sat down on the grass and staring at the clouds, but in the corner of his eyes he was looking at sakura, laughing and joking with her girl friends, and as usual whacking naruto.

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at Sakura, she was laughing and singing the song numa numa (the funniest song ever) and going crazy while head locking naruto.

"guys wanna hear something embarrassing about naruto?"

"yeah sure!" tenten said answering sakura's question

"okay okay um let'ss see, there are so much! Okay oh some guy named kalley, was close to naruto as a friend right? But then it was really because he was gay and then he kissed NARUTO ON THE LIPSSS!"

everyone started laughing while, naruto and sakura started arguing, Sasuke just smirked.

Ino then stop laughing and stared at the girl who was walking towards the group. "ew the bitch is here" Ino said while hinata and tenten glared at the girl.

"hm? Who is she?" Sakura said

"ugh she's a rich snobby slut who think she's better than me"

"oh hey guys" the girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes said to the guys seductively

"why the hell are YOU here?" ino said

"um does it concern you? I was just going to invite my Sasuke to my party…"

"who the hell wants to go to your party?" ino said

"look there are people dying to come and waiting for my invitation (which was true, she is rich and popular) so I don't know what you're talking about."

"um it's my birthday and u-um I was hoping you can come, you don't need to bring a present, you coming to my party would be a dream come true. And I promise you it won't be boring, first the party will be at my house the at the club, oh yeah and you're a VIP, and only _few_ are VIPs oh yeah there are your famous singer friends coming too. Um its going to be next week." Mikito Said seductively, and sweetly (fake) man she was the sluttish slut as ever!

Sasuke just grabbed the invitation, and rolled his eyes, he took it so she can leave. Mikito's eyes brightened and then walked over to ino and them and just tossed the tickets on the ground and said, "you bitches can come, only to prove I'm better than you guys"

"oh and here, since you guys are Sasuke's friends you're invited" she said and handed the ticket to them.

Then she walked away and ran over to her friends.

With mikito

"Omg SASUKE KUN is coming to MY party, omg now everyone will want to go, this party is like going to be the best.!"

"omg omg really? You can like sell the tickets and people will buy it I'm so excited." Mina said

"uh no, only hot and popular people are going."

"so why are you inviting the pink ugly bitch? I swear I think the whole school hates her, I mean she moved her like in a month and she's already talking to sasuke, I mean she made sasuke smile! Shes a witch, doing some vudoo"

"don't worry I'm just inviting her to prove to her that sasuke kun is mine, and I have a little _surprise _for her"

"then the girls around mikito, the rich and hot ones only walked off into school.

With Sakura

"well I guess I can't go guys" Naruto said

"wait why?" Shikamaru asked

"Cause"

"if it's about me…don't worry, why would I be sad? I mean, I'll just stay with mitzuki, don't worry" Sakura said sadly but kindly

"wait why can't sakura go?" Ino asked

"cause…"

"look naruto, you know what cause of you I'm…going, I don't care if you don't let me, I'm still going, let me be me for ONCE!"

"but sa-ku.ra"

"you heard me naruto, I'm going and for once just bug off and let me do whatever I want" sakura said eyes teary

"just…this one time please naruto!"

"f-fine…but if something happens I'm going to blame myself"

"nothing will happen I promise" sakura said smiling sweetly

everyone stared confused, but didn't say anything, sasuke on the other hand knew everything, he knew why she couldn't go, at this he was upset, but he was planning not to go, but since sakura is going, he for sure is going to go.

"oh yeah hey guys who is she?" Sakura asked

"mikito, the rich snobby bitch" Tenten said

"oh so she wants the man whore and sleep with him eh?" Sakura said smiling and teasingly looking and pointing at sasuke

"hn. Shut up pinky"

"hey since when have you guys been joking around like this?" Naruto asked

"today, I confessed to him that he was a man whore, and I'm pinky" Sakura said

"hey what am i?" Naruto asked

"I told you you're naruto baka!"

BRINGGGGGGG

"oh my I have to go guys I'm going to be late for class", at that Sakura left and went inside the school.

After school

"SHAPPING TIAMEEE" Sakura said happily (the shopping time thing was meant to be spelt that way.

"well see you loser boys later" sakura said and waved

"ah. That girl has a lot of energy" Neji said

"you should see her at home, she's worse, she's all crazy and SCARYYY" Naruto said

"she's more troublesome than my woman" shikamaru said

"yeah the energy she has, every Saturday the girl goes to the sick kids hospital the whole day and hang out with the little kids, after that she comes home all crazy again joking around and shit, after that on Sunday, she goes over to the vet place and plays with the pets so the won't be lonely, and from Monday to wednsday she works afterschool to midnight, and she doesn't even tell me where she works al she says is "don't worry, it's no where dirty or bad" then all her money she worked for, she sends to all these foster parents things and fight for the innocent pet thing." Naruto said then sighed and sweat dropped

"wow she's so wild, yet she has such a soft side, well at first I thought she was some innocent girl then when you get to know her a lot she's crazy to friends, but nice to strangers and the needies." Neji said

"too troublesome"

"hn." Sasuke said more like made a noise?

After shopping

"so much clothes mannn ah…I hope naruto like this shirt" sakura said holding up a shirt which says, I may be stupid, but when it comes to fcuking someone I'm an A student

"I love my shirt" sakura said taking out a shirt which says, they'd fcuk me

"but I like the one I'm wearing" she said pointing at her shirt that says eu freeking reeka

"hm. And this is for sasuke"she held up the shirt which says, I don't fcuk the girls, they fcuk me

"and for shikamaru" she held up a shirt that says, I'm lazy to even fcuk my girl

"and for neji" I'm so fcukin raddd

(she only shopped at French connection that's why every tee shirt has the word fcuk)

"wow sakura you're nice to buy them shirts" Hinata said

"yeah? Well I always buy shirts for my guy friends"

"I love shika-kuns shirt" Ino said

"thanks man" Sakura said

"you have great sense of fashion" Tenten said

"thanks"

"but yeah your shirt is kinda dirty."

"what do you mean mines says they'd French connxion united kingdom me "Sakura said and smiled childishly

"yeah what ever lets just head in my house and do some decorations" Ino said

8:00:

"MAN YOUR HOUSE IS BIG INO! YOU SO RICH! RICH BITCH" sakura said laughing

"thanks!"

8:30

okay so everyones theres and sakura gave the shirts to the guys and they were shocked, but liked it, I mean it fits them, there personality

"thanks pinky"

"welcomes" sakura said

"okay guys movie time!" Ino said

she inserted a scary movie and they all watched except naruto and hinata which were upstairs talking about stuff

"omg omg" tenten said

sakura was so scared she was practically on sasuke's chest, she didn't even notice she what she was doing, she was shaking and sasuke was just the normal guy, not scared or anything. He knew sakura was scared so he wrapped his arms around her and told her it was okay, when he said that he could feel the vibration, but somehow she felt really safe.

"thank you man whore"

"alright pinky, can you promise to not call my man whore? I'm not a man whore, I told you they drug me and like rape me."

"fine can I call you sasuke kun"

"sounds much better, and I'll call you sakura"

"okie"

A few minutes past then there was thunder storm, at that sakura was even more scared she held onto sasuke, really tight now, he was still calm, trying to make her feel safe. She was shaking and literally crying, he felt her tears on his shirt.

"Sakura whats wrong and held her chins up gently to see if somethings wrong, I – I'm scared"

"At that little thunderstorm? Ah come on it won't hurt I promise, it's actually giving light" He said softly then started to comb her hair with his finger, until there was a black out then she was really shaking now tenten and neji were just making out not scare, ino and shikamaru were doing the same, while Naruto was hugging Hinata and crying cause he was scared.

"it's alright nothing can happen I promise,I'll….protect you sakura" he said, he could have used his sharingan to see in the dark (pretend it can do that) but he didn't want to scare sakura so he just sat there quietly, hugging her and making her feel warm.

After the hugs he felt sakura calming down, he wanted to see if she was okay so he did his sharingan and looked at her only to see she was a sleep, at that he laid down with her in his arms, and slept.

Soon it was morning. Everyone was awake, but they left sasuke and sakura to how they are and went out side and just talked.

Sakura then woke up and only to find a sleeping sasuke…_so…cute and handsome_ sakura thought but blushed to see she was in his arms, then she slowly got up and went to the washroom and brushed her teeth and stuff. After that sasuke woke up and remembered what happened, so when he saw sakura he blushed and she did too.

The both of them then went to Ino's Balcony and he came up to sakura

"sakura, i…I have to tell you something"

"hm? What is it?"

"look I have never done this in my life, but I think I'm in love with you and…and this is my first time asking a girl out so I'm sorry if I'm doing it wrong, listen, I like love you sakura, you are so sweet and beautiful, your personality, you aren't afraid to hide it, you care for others, not for your self only. I would kill my self if something bad happened to you, you're my life sakura.." Sakura just blushed and looked at his while pulling out something, he pulled out a cherry blossom shape necklace.

"Sakura will you please stay with me? Will you be my girl friend? I promise, I will not let anyone hurt you, I would never forget about you I will always be here for you no matter what and this is a necklace I bought last week, it's a cherry blossom blooming, it reminds me of you so I bought it and it's for you sakura, to prove that we are together."

He wore it for her

"sasuke kun…this is so beautiful, it looks exactly like real diamond, and the cherry blossom necklace has such nice colours."

"um…sakura it is real diamond, and the colours and very special"

"oh no no I can't take this its too much, here I'll go out with you with out this necklace, return it"

"Sakura just take it, this is worth nothing compared to you, Sakura please? Ii want you to wear this, its to prove that I will be the best boy friend I can be, it's also a promise necklace, to prove we will always be together…"

"sasuke kun! I love you!" She said then hugged him

" I do to…" and hugged her back

with out notice, the group was actually eavesdropping, they were awing while naruto was crying because it was so sweet, then naruto asked hinata out and neji did the same for tenten.

Then Sakura and sasuke went inside and to the backyard where their friends were and sasuke's arm was around sakura's shoulders.

"Aw how sweet guys!" Ino said and cheering them on while sakura blushing

(oh yeah um after the eavesdropping they ran straight downstairs as if nothing happened)

the end- YEAH RIGHT! THIS STORY IS STILL GOING ON BABY! OH MORE CUTENESS AND YEAH MORE CUTE MOMENTS, MORE CHAPTERS MAN, THIS ISN'T EVEN CLOSE TO THE END SO DON'T WORRY GUYS.


	8. A saturday with sakura

**Destined to meet**

**Disclaimer: **Why the hell do I need to do this? Like come on why the hell would the person who owns this anime be on this site…he is like so busy doing the real anime crap, which I love, but okay back to the point I SO DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Authors note:** ( cries so little reviews, but I think it was because I deleted the authors note chapter, so people thought I didn't update so yeah…But you know I still love you guys who are reading ) WELL READ ON AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW

Last time on Destined to meet:

"_sasuke kun…this is so beautiful, it looks exactly like real diamond, and the cherry blossom necklace has such nice colours."_

"_um…sakura it is real diamond, and the colours and very special"_

"_oh no no I can't take this its too much, here I'll go out with you with out this necklace, return it"_

"_Sakura just take it, this is worth nothing compared to you, Sakura please? Ii want you to wear this, its to prove that I will be the best boy friend I can be, it's also a promise necklace, to prove we will always be together…"_

"_sasuke kun! I love you!" She said then hugged him_

" _I do to…" and hugged her back_

_with out notice, the group was actually eavesdropping, they were awing while naruto was crying because it was so sweet, then naruto asked hinata out and neji did the same for tenten._

_Then Sakura and sasuke went inside and to the backyard where their friends were and sasuke's arm was around sakura's shoulders._

"_Aw how sweet guys!" Ino said and cheering them on while sakura blushing_

_(oh yeah um after the eavesdropping they ran straight downstairs as if nothing happened)_

Saturaday with Sakura

"oh sasuke you are so sweet" Sakura said

"yeah but your looks only is sweet…"

As sasuse bent down to kiss her, every inch felt like hours…

3 inches…2 inches…1 inch

All of a sudden sakura heard a grunt, at that she opened her eyes…it was morning, she was laying on a couch…Something smelt really great and what she was laying on was so warm, and comfortable, it made her feel safe. She looked up it was no one other than Sasuke, she looked everyone was sleeping. _So it was just a dream…_ Sakura though to herself, a bit disappointed but brushed it away and went to brush her teeth and changed.

She left everyone asleep as she went down the stairs slowly, afraid she might be waking up. She kept smiling to herself, how the dream was so perfect…but then she let out a sigh, _yea only a dream, why the hell would he like me anyways, I guess im lucky enough to even have a dream like that…_

Sakura looked at the time and it was 11:00, man those people can sleep a lot, she knew today was Saturday, so she had to go to the sick kids hospital to help out the kids, to see how much she loved them, she would even sacrifice herself. Before she left ino's house she wrote a letter to them so they wouldn't worry

_Dear Baka's,_

_I'm going to the sick kids hospital, and then work at 3:00 so don't worry about me, I will probably see you guys on Monday I guess? Sorry I couldn't stay longer…well bye )_

_Sincerely, pinky _

Sakura meant to write pinky for sasuke, she kind of felt weird when ever she thought about Sasuke, and she didn't understand what it was…maybe she was in love.

Sakura then left the ino's residence and headed to the sick kids hospital.

After Sakura left, ino and shikamaru woke up which made everyone wake up, I mean both of them were fighting, one saying 'you lazy piece of shit' while the other says 'you are so troublesome!'

"Man you guys are loud" Tenten said rubbing her eyes

Neji woke up and found a girl sitting beside him, and blushed and remembered what happened.

Flash back:

"_its s-s-so cold…"_

"_come here"_

"_what?"_

"_just come, I'll make you warm"_

"_neji is this some stupid trick?"_

"_no…come on, don't you trust me?"_

"_well I guess I do..BUT DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME"_

"_who the hell would want to?" at this tenten gave him a death glare, which gave neji the shivers_

"_I'm joking calm down woman! Here, come inside this blanket"_

_At this tenten went in and they slept together the whole night all comfortable almost like a ...couple_

End of flashback

Then hinata woke up, oh it was the opposite for them, hinata was holding naruto since he was crying and screaming because of the thunderstorm and black out, The whole night Hinata was the one saying 'I'll protect you'

Then the stupid Naruto woke up and started being loud which made Sasuke wake up!

grunt sasuke opened his eyes and found no hint of pink anywhere in his arms so he looked around and again was confused where the hell is she?

"Yo naruto where's Sakura?"

"What do you mean where is she? Weren't you sleeping with her?"

"Damn that sounds dirty…" Neji jumped in out of no where

"Yeah I was sleeping with her but I don't know where she is now…"

"What!"

"DON'T WORRY GUYS SHE'S AT THE SICK KIDS HOSPITAL, SEE LOOK!" ino said showing them the letter, at this sasuke smirked at the name pinky. He wanted to see what she does on Saturday, so today he will be a little spy.

Sasuke got ready then told the 'gang' he was going to go home, since he had some business to finish, but the truth was that he wanted to see what sakura was doing.

They all agreed to let him go, everyone else went out to eat break fast and planned to watch a movie and go clubbing afterwards.

Sasuke called his driver to come and drive his car in front of ino's car, in a split second the driver stepped out of the car and handed sasuke the car, at this sasuke got in and drove to the only sick kids' hospital that was actually in the province. He stepped in and all the nurses were blushing…

"U-um what brings you here uchiha Sama" One of the nurses asked

Sasuke was disgusted, she was a freaking old lady, in her 30s, and oh boy did he feel sorry for himself.

"It's alright I'm just looking for someone"

"Would you like help?"

"No I'm fine" Sasuke replied and just walked passed the lady while receiving blushed and some faints on his way, then he looked through a room and saw sakura.

She was laughing, with the kids, while the kids played with her and hugged her, at this sasuke smiled, luckily she can't see him. He saw her chasing a little girl laughing and then tickling the little girl as she laughed, the little girl had no hair, this could mean cancer, but somehow sakura made this little girl happy, while all the other kids were laughing and playing with Sakura.

Then Sasuke saw her walk with another little girl into a room and he slowly followed her, he saw sakura eyes softened, not happy but sad, she let the little girl onto this table, and then a doctor stepped in and gave needle to the little girl, boy was she crying so much, Sakura hugged the girl and gave her a sticker and said something to the little girl which made her laugh again, at this, Sakura's sorrow eyes turned into joyful eyes.

Then Sakura started to cough really hard, and then she was holding her chest, Sasuke's heart started to beat rapidly, the nurses came to Sakura, and as sasuke was going to step into the room, Sakura just smiled and said something to the nurse, but boy does the nurse looked worried, the kids were also worried looking, one of the little boy took Sakura's hand and pulled her to a little bed and made her rest, at this Sasuke let out a sigh.

"May I ask who you are?" A woman said standing behind Sasuke, but they were outside the room so no one could hear their conversation

"oh I'm sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke replied

The woman's eyes widened and surprised, "This is wonderful, an uchiha coming to this hospital, your dad being the richest and everything, it's an honor."

"How do you know my dad is richest? It could have been my uncle or something, we aren't the only Uchihas"

"Yeah…but your sasuke, you and itachi san are the heirless of the uchiha Family not only one your father is the richest, Uchiha obito (let's just pretend that's sasuke's father) I heard how you father has to send money to your cousins and stuff"

man this woman is nosey sasuke thought to himself. "oh so that's how you know"

"so what brings you here Uchiha- sama?"

"Just call me Sasuke, and I'm here just to look around"

"it doesn't seem like you are here just to look around it seems like you are doing a little spying on the pink haired girl"

Sasuke eyes widened and said nothing

"You know he is a great girl, the kids here love her, you are smart to pick her to like, she is the sweetest girl around, she's like an angel to us, and she's our miracle. Since she came the kids have been more delighted and happy…but we tell her to stop coming, since her illness is holding her down, she really needs a rest, but she always put the kids before herself."

"…"

"well iguess you aren't coming in but instead standing here?"

"hn…"

"well if you do really like her I suggest you to be nice to her, I wouldn't even care who you are, the king or what ever, I would not let you hurt her, she is to innocent to be hurt, to tell you the truth she went through worse than these kids, yet she is more happy then rich and spoiled people" the woman said

Sasuke just looked at this woman, and wondering why this woman loved Sakura as her own daughter, but then pushed that thought away and watched the woman walk away.

Well at least, she doesn't go fainting around; he continued to look at her hugging the kids on the bed she's laying on and took out a book and read to the kids.

Sasuke smiled and walked out of the hospital, he stepped in his car and just sat there.

Soon Sakura stepped out of the hospital and called for a taxi, when the taxi arrived she stepped into the cab and then drove off, at this Sasuke followed the cab.

20 minutes after the cab stopped and Sakura stepped out, sasuke parked his car in a corner, not to mention when he drove here everyone was looking at his car, it was a mustang, his so called garbage car he drove, so people wouldn't know he was, the car had the shady window, so people didn't know who was in it.

Looking at sakura stepped inside some Fast food restaurant, she went into some room and stayed there for 5 minutes then stepped out, she was changed into some outfit, it was like a uniform. So she works here Sasuke thought then Sasuke walked into the fast food restaurant.

Sakura was just walking towards a table full of these slutty girls and flirting with all these jocks. She hated going to these tables.

"welcome to konoha's best fast food restaurant, how may I help you?"

"u-un yeah…can you please tell me why you have such a large forhead?" one of the skanky girls said giggling while the others just laughed with her.

"um that's not what I'm here for I'm here to take your order"

"well are you going to give it to us or someone else" the guy said

"it depends"

"well make sure it wouldn't be you, or else some pink hair strands would be into my good food." The guy said

everyone started to laugh, boy did she hate it

"may I please take your order?"

"fine what ever just get us all vanilla milk shake and perhaps large fries."

"okay, it will be served in another 5 minutes"

But sakura wasn't ugly, she was cute and pretty but it's just that she worked in a restaurant, and wasn't rich and she was too nice.

Then Sakura went to serve other people same question, but at least these people were calm.

She entered the back room of the restaurant to give the orders and then the other workers who worked there would just glare at her, she didn't understand why they hated her so much…

"Yo Sak, I accidentally spilled some milkshake go clean it up"

"But.."

"But what? Look I look prettier than you so why won't you just shut it and clean it, its worth more than you and I mean the floor."

"O-okay"

Sakura then started to clean after she cleaned up the floor she girls who worked there just purposely bumped into her which made her have pain.

As she walked to the table of skanks and jocks she handed them the drink and said, "heres your."

She got interrupted by all the girls just squealed, while the girls at the table sakura was serving just looked with wide eyes, then with hearts in their eyes, sakura was so confused.

"OMG OMG OMG, how do I look? I can't believe 'he' is here!"

"You look like crap obviously, he's going to be looking at me"

As the girls, who were friends started to fight each other at who's hotter and who this guy is going to pick she just stared confusingly.

"Omg he's staring at me" the girl said fixing her hair blinking in a sluttish way.

"No he's not he's staring at me"

"No he's not staring at any of you, he's staring at ME" the other girl said.

All three of them were fixing there hair trying to look perfect and sexy, but still sakura wasn't turning to look who it was. But she did realize ever girl in the freaking restaurant and was squealing and giggling and trying to look perfect.

"SAKURA GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" the other worker riku said to her, at this Sakura went back not getting a chance to see who it was.

"ye ma'am?"

"you stay here I'll serve the rest of the costumer" Riku said, Sakura was to naïve to understand what she meant, so she smile and thought riku was such a nice girl, but then when all the workers started to fight to work she started to be confused, but In the end riku went to serve him.

Sasuke was really hoping to see Sakura, but she went inside, he just got his order and left, while all the girls were all on the ground because they fainted, because of his gorgeous looks.

Then Sasuke went into his car and drove around for a while, then went back to to the restaurant to see Sakura, it was raining hard, and it was cold…

Sasuke held out an umbrella and stood there, it was dark so no one knew who he was, The workers went home with an umbrella and drove off home in there cars, atleast they got a car.

Sakura sighed and began to walk in the rain to the bus stop, but then she got dizzy and weak she felt like like…then she went into a blackout. Luckily Sasuke was there and caught her before she hit the floor, she had fainted. He took his 20 grand sweater off and covered Sakura and picked her up bridal style into his car.

He didn't know where to bring her to…He couldn't bring her back home, then everyone will be wondering what happened, he couldn't bring her to ino's or tentens or anything, he told them he was going to his dads place, not spying on her, so he decided to bring her to his real home. (an: remember readers, when they did the project, the other time she went to his house, that wasn't really his house, it was just a smaller house he would bring his friends and girl friends too, to do stuff instead of his real house. But that girlfriend house thing was more like a mansion too, very big, that alone was 4 times bigger than inos mansion, yet his real one would be REALLY BIG)

So he drove her to his house, and set her in his room, he took his hand and felt her forhead it was burning hot, he called his maid to buy her some clothes and change it for her. At this Sakura was sleeping in a cute 10 000 pair of clothing. All pink, which matched her haird.

Sasuke then went in and looked at her, she was boiling and breathing really haard, so he asked the maid to make her some soup, while he sat next to the unconscious girl and taking care of her, after a while, he went down stairs only to find his brother itachi ( in this story, itachi is a good person)

"yo sasuke"

"hey, listen you are going to be a little quiet, Theres a girl sleeping"

"a girl? Don't you have a girlfriend house? Why did you bring this one here?"

"because she's sick"

"well well this is the first, the uchiha sasuke bringing a girl here, even I didn't do that, I guess she's special?"

"hn."

"I know you do most of the time you would just leave any sick girl on the floor and walk pass by as nothing happened, and let them die there."

"what ever, just be quiet, I'm going up stairs"

"perhaps when she wakes up introduce me to this special girl of yours, she's probably really unique, this is why you brought her here"

"what ever" Sasuke said while walking up the stairs, man was the house huge, his parents house are even BIGGER, it the biggest house in the world, his family house, which he doesn't live in anymore, cause he wants to be living alone, well I guess with his brother, which is the second d biggest house in the world, literally.

Then his cell phone rang and he picked it up, one of his jocky friends called and asked him does he want to go clubbing, but Sasuke refused. Sasuke wanted to stay with Sakura.

Then Sasuke reached to the humongous room and watched the pink haired girl sleep with black sheets and blankets, it was a huge bed, for times bigger than a king size bed, it was also a water bed. He walked over to his computer and just started to do his homework, and every once in a while he would check up on sakura.

**Authors note: **Yuppp this chapters done…hope you likes it now PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked it!


	9. first girl insides sasuke's real home

**Destined to meet**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto…

**Authors note: **Well heres the next chapter…oh hey um I uploaded this quick because 13 people reviews my story! THIRTEEN to me that's a lot and I'm so happy ) aww I love all of you. ) well read on and please PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP AND CHOCOLATE SYRUP ON TOP PLEASE REVIEW.!

Last time on destined to meet:

"_well well this is the first, the uchiha sasuke bringing a girl here, even I didn't do that, I guess she's special?"_

"_hn."_

"_I know you do most of the time you would just leave any sick girl on the floor and walk pass by as nothing happened, and let them die there."_

"_what ever, just be quiet, I'm going up stairs"_

"_perhaps when she wakes up introduce me to this special girl of yours, she's probably really unique, this is why you brought her here"_

"_what ever" Sasuke said while walking up the stairs, man was the house huge, his parents house are even BIGGER, it the biggest house in the world, his family house, which he doesn't live in anymore, cause he wants to be living alone, well I guess with his brother, which is the second d biggest house in the world, literally._

_Then his cell phone rang and he picked it up, one of his jocky friends called and asked him does he want to go clubbing, but Sasuke refused. Sasuke wanted to stay with Sakura._

_Then Sasuke reached to the humongous room and watched the pink haired girl sleep with black sheets and blankets, it was a huge bed, for times bigger than a king size bed, it was also a water bed. He walked over to his computer and just started to do his homework, and every once in a while he would check up on sakura.

* * *

_

First girl at the real uchiha's estate

Sasuke was sitting in his room typing on the computer, doing his homework, an English essay. He was typing and typing, then he had to do some business work for his father on the computer until he heard hard breathing. Sasuke jogged over to Sakura right away and felt her forehead, he was a little bit relieved that the fever had gone down a bit, A BIT. Then his hand trailed down to her cheeks _so soft…_ he thought to himself, looking at a sleeping sakura was very amusing for sasuke, she was so beautiful, sleeping so peacefully. He was in his own trance for a while until his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"hello?"

_Sasuke teme you have to help me look for sakura, she isn't home yet!_

"Don't worry"

_what do you mean don't worry? I see how it is…you're just cold hearted_

"no I meant don't worry cause she's sleeping in my house"

_what! Sasuke teme! Did you drug her? What are you planning to do?_

"Relax dobe, she faited and I just brought her to my place to rest"

_but I thought you were doing some business…oh I see so you were stocking sakura?_

"Shut up dobe! I wasn't stocking, I was just curious at where she was going"

_oh hey did you find out where she worked?_

"Yeah at some fast food restaurant"

_oh well I'm relieved but remember take care of her, you know her condition, and don't you dare take advantage of her!_

"What the- you know I don't take advantage of girls, they take advantage of me"

_hm…true say well I'm gonna go then, I'll call the others to stop worrying and I'll be sleeping at hinatas_

"And you say I take advantage of girls"

_hey! its not like she doesn't know!_

"fine what ever, bye"

At that sasuke hung up his cell and looked at sakura, it was already 1 am and she hasn't woke up, _she must be tired…_

After that he felt tired so he had to watch over sakura, incase something happens so he slept beside her, it was a big bed so he wasn't really that close to her, but just close enough to check if she was okay.

They both slept, but every hour Sasuke would wake up and check up on sakura, by feeling her forehead.

* * *

Soon it was 5:30 am, Sasuke woke up and felt Sakura's forehead once more and felt that it was warm, not hot but warm, sasuke sighed in relief and went to take a shower and brush his teeth.

While sasuke was doing that Sakura woke up. She opened her eyes and found herself somewhere else, walls were black, bed was black everything was dark, she wasso afraid, she didn't understand what was happening to her, she couldn't remember what happened to her. She started to slowly wonder around this big house, for god sakes it was like a mall, she got lost and ended up in a kitchen. She was confused enough of where she is, yet she was even more confused with the clothes. She seriously thought she was dead, and in hell now with the dark colours in the room.

"oh you must be the girl Sasuke brought home"

Sakura jumped and looked at this person, he looked liked sasuke but an older version

"Sasuke?"

"yea you fainted and he brought you here so you could rest, and don't worry I'm sure he never took advantage of you, he's not like that, girls take advantage of him when the foolish kid is on drugs"

"oh well hi I'm haruno sakura" Sakura said and smiled and held her hand out

Itachi was surprised, no one has ever acted so normal in front of him or sasuke but she was different, she smiled a real smile, not seductively, a cute smile a warm smile. _No wonder sasuke cared for her, she's so sweet _(don't worry readers itachi doesn't love her the way you think)

"I'm itachi, uchiha itachi, Sasuke's older brother" Then he held his hand out to shake hers.

"well yea you both look like twins, funny huh? And I see your looking at my pink hair well I'll tell you this my dad's hair is white, and my moms hair is red, mix them up you get PINK! Hehehe"

"I see, well how did you meet sasuke"

"um lets see, I kinda forgot but I think it was in America?"

"oh… I see, well I got to say sasuke has never brought a girl home before, or any of his friends except naruto"

"home? He doesn't live here…when I went to hismansion to do a project and his mansion was big but not big as a MALL! And are you sure he lives here?"

"oh so he brought you to girlfriend house eh?"

"girl friend house?" Sakura asked while tilting her head

"yeah well you see he brings his girl friends there since he has to play the role of being a boyfriend, he usually uses them so other girls will stay away from him, and then as usual they make him drink vodka which they usually put ecstasy in for him then they take advantage of him, which he doesn't care no more cause he knows it's going to happen."

"wow.."

"yeah I'm surprised he brought you here, he would never bring a sick girl here, he would leave them there till they die, well I mean you are a cute girl and different, maybe that's why"

"gee thanks" Sakura said smiling

"as sasuke's older brother I approve you to be a good girl"

"hehe"

"well do you work or anything?"

"um yes I do two jobs"

"what are they?"

"one is at a fast food restaurant the other is something"

"what is the other one?"

"oh nothing big"

"you can always tell me come on please?"

"fine, I work as a maid"

"you as a maid?"

"yea"

"why do you work as a maid?"

"well because, I donate money for foster parents, animals in need, sick kids hospital"

"you sure are a good girl"

"thanks"

Then sasuke walked in

"oh sakura your awake"

"oh hey man whore"

"oh good one" itachi winked at sakura which made her giggle

"I thought we made a deal for you not to call me that"

"oh yeah, hey sasuke kun"

then saskue walked over to her and felt her forehead, which made her blush

"well you feel much better now, say want to go out for breakfast first? No wait…I can't itachi can you please tell miriyu to cook breakfast for us?"

"what ever"

"oh hey why can't we go out and eat" sakura asked which itachi then answered the question "fan girls will haunt him down"

"wow I didn't even get to ask you, are you and actor or something?" sakura asked curiously

"no…"

"so why are you so big!" Sakura asked again

Sasuke then just changed the subject, "so are you going anywhere today?"

"oh speaking of it yes I am, and besides you know you have a big BIG BIG house! No wait mansion! It's like a mall, its bigger than the show I watch called cribs, or bigger than those sweet sixteen people's house. Speaking of it do you watch that? Its really good, its where 16 year old teens have a big party for their birthday."

"ok…so where are you going?"

"oh some humane society place, (pet place) and than work, speaking of it how did you find me?"

"leave it as this, I just found you"

Breakfast was then ready which the three of them ate, after they were done sasuke gave sakura a drive to the humane society.

* * *

"thanks sasuke kun" Sakura said then stepped out of his car

"hey sakura"

Sakura ducked her head back in the car and looked at him

"um…do you mind if I come to?"

"you sure? A rich boy like you can't handle these kind of work…"

"yeah I'm sure"

"well I'm gladly to welcome you"

Sasuke then wore a disguise, so no one would see his hotness and went in and helped sakura with the pets, playing with them, feeding them, petting them, walking them and grooming them.

"thanks sakura sweety, next time bring your friend with you"

"oh its sa." Sakura got cut off when sasuke said "it's sasuke umila"

"what the." Sasuke just dragged her out

"hey why did you lie to her? She's a nice girl, she doesn't need to be lied"

"sorry, but I had too"

"ok well I really have to leave now, or else I will be late for work"

"Here I'll drive you"

"no it's okay"

"well too bad im driving you there" Sasuke pulled her into the car and drove her to work

"humph, you don't even know I work"

"is that so?" Sasuke said with a grin soon she was at the fast food restaurant

"oh my god! Are you psychic! That was awesome…okay okay now guess what I'm thinking!"

"I'm not psychic woman! I just know where you work, cause that's where you blacked out, sakura…I seriously think you should quit working."

"Excuse me quit? Okay that's easy for you to say rich boy, I'm different…I need the money for a lot of stuff, I want to change the world"

"Sakura, you are overworking! You fainted yesterday! I saw those slutty bitches pushing you around, you are worth more than that!"

"so…you were……that person who everyone was looking at" Sakura said looking away

"you bet I was! Sakura if you will work then you need some respect from them"

"don't worry, I'm fine" When sakura said that sasuke opend the door but then sakura pulled him back in the car.

"what are you doing?"

"I'm going to complain to the manager, to give you more breaks and set up rules which consist of no bullying others!"

"no wait! How about I just ask for it myself?" Sakura said

Sasuke stared at her and agreed but then told her not to overwork herself or she'll get sick again.

"What ever mommy"

"Hey! I'm not your mommy! And sakura come here."

Sakura obeyed his orders and went near him again, sasuke then took his hand and felt her forehead again

"um what are you doing?"

"feeling your head, good you don't have a fever, but remember to tell them that you don't feel to well so don't pressure you to work" At this sakura blushed like a freaking red apple.

"fine what ever"

"wait what time are you done working"

"why?"

"so I can pick you up"

"I can bus"

"sakura you are SICK, now tell me the time"

"fine 10:00"

"alright I'll be here at 9:50 sharp"

"oh can you tell naruto I'm fine, he's probably worried, and also tell mitzuki and them to"

"Alright"

"Thanks sasuke kun, OH AND WAIT WHEN YOU PICK ME UP NO NEED TO GO INSIDE OKAY?"

he nodded

Sasuke then drove off to naruto's place, as planned yesterday just to stay and eat or what ever, after that he goes over neji's mansion just the guys, to play video games. After that he goes clubbing with his jockey friends and Naruto and them.

For sakura, she went to work.

"Hey sakura, who's that person who drove you? Sure has a nice car, hard to believe anyone would drive you" The girl laughed, sakura just ignored and worked, oh and she didn't tell the manager she was sick, she just kept working.

With sasuke

He drove to naruto's place and knocked on his door

"NARUTO DOBE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" no one answered

_perhaps he in one of the other dorms,_ so he knocked on mitzuki's door

"oh hey sasuke san" mitzuki said

"hn. Um is naruto here?"

"yea he is and by the way is sakura here too?"

"oh no I dropped her off at work"

"aw I missed her!" She cried anime style

"Teme! You're here! Wheres sakura chan?"

"work"

"oh.. well come in"

"yo" kyo said while watching tv

"hn."

"is sakura chan alrite? I missed her like crap! I had to sleep by myself, no one going crazy and beating naruto or any of us up, no shopping clothes" Uo said crying anime style too

Sasuke just sweat dropped, after that he got to know more about sakura friends, and actually turned out to talk to them more, they were like a family to sakura, it was a warm place to be. After he did what ever he had to do, he went over to neji's place.

At nejis place

"yo"

"hn."

"lazy ass is here already"

"oh.."

"hey I heard sakura slept at your place, did anything happen?" Shikamaru said

"no…she was sick, so she slept"

"YEAH SASUKE WOULD NEVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT! SHE'S TOO INNOCENT AND KIND" naruto said

they all agreed than played games, after they all left to go clubbing.

* * *

9:40

Sakura was working getting ready to go home, well more like someone to pick her up, so she was serving her last costumer, after that she went to the back room to change back

"uh pink freak what the hell are you doing?" miriyune asked, she was the richest, snobbiest and well most hottest girl there, so everyone obeyed her.

"oh I'm getting ready to go home"

"uh no you're not you still have like what 10 more minutes of work"

"oh okay" Sakura than got out of the back room and was very tired, she felt as if she did overwork. The workers than squealed which made her curious again! The girls all trying to fix themselves.

Sakura looked up and was shocked! She told him to stay inside the car not come! She was pissed and embarrassed, as she was going to go up to him and act like he was a costumer, miriyune said, "OH you must be sasuke, uchiha sasuke it's a pleasure to have you here, what would you like? It would be free!" Miriyune said with a seductive voice, sasuke was pretty annoyed.

"tea"

"okay! Sakura get tea!"

"hai!"

After Sakura got the tea she was walking up to sasuke's table but then miriyune grabbed the tea and said she will take care of it and she can go change and go home, so she did as she was told, went to the back room and changed back to her casual clothes.

As sakura looked at sasuke, sasuke left the restaurant and went inside the car and waited for sakura, the girls didn't see him go in his car. After that sakura got in the car

"hey sasuke, I told you not to go in the place, why did you go in?"

"I don't know"

Sakura was confused how he was, he wasn't acting normal since he came in the fast food place, she even realized how his eyes were red, and in the car he smelt like…weird

"hey sasuke why are your eyes so red? And you smell funky…"

"it's nothing"

"no really why are you, not yourself"

"don't worry"

She than realize he was at a club or something like that and than she didn't want to bother him so she opened the door.

"what are you doing?"

"you seem tired, and your house is far away from mines so I'll just bus ok?"

"no I need to talk to naruto anyways"

"fine…"

The trip to sakura's house was very quiet, after they reached there sakura led sasuke to naruto's apartment.

"Naruto I'm home!" sakura said smiling

Naruto eyes were wide and ran to her and hugged her "SAKURA CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" naruto said crying anime style

"Naruto bakka I was gone for what? 1 day?"

"but I missed you!" then naruto stepped out of his apartment and screamed out

"SAKURA CHANS HOME" a few minutes later you hear rumbles and all her friends ran for her and hugged her and told her they missed her a lot, she just had a sweat dropped

* * *

" Um thanks sasuke kun for driving me home"

"hn"

"so this is why you went home early from the club eh? Hey wait! You were high, and you still are! How dangerous!"

"shut up!"

"you were on drugs? How come I never notice these things!"

"sakura chan you don't need to notice these things"

"well at least I got to meet a real high person" Sakura said smiling

"sighs fine what ever I'm going over at mitzuki, later people" she went and then sasuke left (he didn't talk to naruto cause he didn't need to, he only said that so she would let him drive her home safely)

* * *

"hey how did you get america's got talent on tv?" Sakura asked

"oh no, Sai sent us it" Phoebe said

"oh that's great anything else he sent?"

"yea! We got the oc, laguna beach, simpsons, friends, Family guy, 70's show, yo mamma, big brother all the seasons, and this years additional preview one" Madoka said

"OMG GIMME THE FRIENDS DVD!" Sakura said and rushed too the box and took all the friends dvd.

Sakura rushed back to her apartment with only madoka coming over to watch with her, cause the rest were watching big brother.

With Sasuke

After Sasuke left the apartment, he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, yea he was on weed, but he would be fully awake just to watch over sakura…He left home early from the club with no girl, or sleeping with one, he simply ended the day by picking a simple girl up and dropping her home, yet it made Sasuke so relieved…_she's safe now…_

**Authors note: well hopes you liked it guys! Um remember please review and make me happy! Okay? And if you want, you can leave your email at the msging place so I can add you ask for advices about my story ok you know for next chapters… well ja ne!**


	10. Training starts

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: **Hey guys…time for another chapter D yeah…sorry for the long update…I was just so busy! I had a wedding to go to, I had to go shopping, and I had to spend time with my friends after that I went to muskoka and stayed there for like a day, then I got HOOKED onto the drama DEVIL BESIDE YOU which made me feel like quiting but instead I finished watching the whole drama in two days then I was going to update, but I was so obsessed that I watched it over again 3 FREAKING times so I'm so very sorry for not updating for so long.

**Special thanks: **Dear sakuraturtle, if it wasn't for you I truly think I would quit this story, but you kept on reviewing telling me to update, therefore this chapter dedicates to you!

**Disclaimer:** I so do not own naruto )…I wish I owned mike he drool he's so hot, in the drama Devil beside you D ayaa he so HOTTT

Last time on destined to meet:

_hey how did you get america's got talent on tv?" Sakura asked_

_"oh no, Sai sent us it" Phoebe said_

_"oh that's great anything else he sent?"_

_"yea! We got the oc, laguna beach, simpsons, friends, Family guy, 70's show, yo mamma, big brother all the seasons, and this years additional preview one" Madoka said_

_"OMG GIMME THE FRIENDS DVD!" Sakura said and rushed too the box and took all the friends dvd._

_Sakura rushed back to her apartment with only madoka coming over to watch with her, cause the rest were watching big brother._

_With Sasuke_

_After Sasuke left the apartment, he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, yea he was on weed, but he would be fully awake just to watch over sakura…He left home early from the club with no girl, or sleeping with one, he simply ended the day by picking a simple girl up and dropping her home, yet it made Sasuke so relieved…she's safe now…_

**Training starts**

It was a new week, the start of something new, as sakura always thought, every Monday to her would be a new start of life, lets face it she was always like this, looking at things in a positive way.

"HARUNO SAKURA WAKE UP! IT'S A MONDAY, YOUR SO CALLED NEW START, YET YOU ARE BEING A LAZY ASS WAKE UP!" Uo shaking the girl twitching in her sleep.

Soon sakura woke up and did her usual routines, brush her teeth, shower then change and go over mitzuki's place.

"morning losers" Sakura said smiling, she always s treated them this way, which makes them love her even more (this is how me and my friends are)

"morning sakura chan, breakfast is there on the table" Madoka said pointing at the table, while sitting on the couch watching some Korean drama.

"thanks, hey wheres mitzuki? I wonder how her job thing is going…remember how she said she was quiting?" Sakura asked madoka but she appeared behind sakura

"boo!"

"AHHHH! MITZUKI YOU DUMBASS YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

They ran around but then got tired so than sakura gave up.

"hah because you scared me you desserve losing your job"

"oh about that…hehe I think I'm in like"

"what the hell is I'm in like?"

"well im not in love with him yet so I'm in love" Mitzuki replied

"man you are so queer"

"speak for yourself woman!"

"anyways so who is he?"

"well okay you know how I have to dress people up, or give them opinion on clothes?"

"yea…."

"well he is one of my costumer and damn does he have a nice body"

"wait…you dressed him up?"

"well not yet…but I can see right through him!"

"right…."

"Well whatever where's Phoebe and naruto?"

"where do you think?"

"oh hey haru!"

"sup…no seriously where do you think they are? Obviously they are sleeping still"

"why isn't anyone waking them up?"

"kyo is…"

"oh…"

"yupp"

"SAKURA CHAN!OH MY GOD THE RING GIRL IS COMING AFTER ME" I'm not even going to bother who said that…

"what!" Sakura said in a confused way

"come and look! Hurry! Pant"

At that naruto dragged Sakura to his room, and as they stepped in it was all quiet, they both were scared, but since naruto is closest to sakura, he told her, the others didn't bother. As they were walking they heard a bang! Both jumped and heard noise in the washroom…as they slowly walked to the washroom and slowly opened the door, they saw a…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both sakura and naruto screamed, but you really couln't tell who was screaming, because naruto was screaming like a girl.

It was something with green stuff on their face and was melting of the face

"mh-meeehhhr" the thing said

"WHAT THE HELL! Naruto that's not the ring girl, the ring girl looks better!"

"I don't know… Sakura if I die please tell hinata I love her"

both continued to scream as the figure came up to them closer and closer until, their friends came over and saw too they also started to scream then the thing took it's hand and wiped it's face.

"guys it's me..me! Phoebe!" She said

then everyone shut their mouth…

"what the hell phoebe, whats that shit on your face?" Kyo said

"it's face mask…"

"well, you can definitely go on the horror movies…" Haru said shaking

"SHUT UP!" Phoebe said

"hey! why are you in narutos apartment?" Kyo asked

"oh about that…the stupid idiot, was so scared that he kept on knocking on the apartment door and I lost the rock paper sissors game, so I had to go sleep with him"

"oh…" Sakura said

At this everyone went back to mitzuki's and hung around there phoebe was also there too

"oh sakura wanna go to the basket ball game with us?" Kyo asked, the reason he only asked her was because she always hung around with the guys, as much as she did with the girls so this is why they only asked her, since they hung around with her a lot too.

"who's going?"

"the usual"

"well I have to meet ino at like 6:00 so I don't think I can go with you guys.."

"why not?" at that question the doorbell suddenly rung,at that sakura went to open it up, and to see the one and only…

"saskue kun?...what are you doing here?" Sakurasked in surprise.

"uhhh….." Sasuke really didn't have a reason, he only wanted to come and pick her up but he forgot, That she will wonder why he's here

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"never mind that come in" Sasuke stepped and got greetings from naruto with a teme as usual, while the others are used to being around the uchiha, so the acted normal.

"sakura you still didn't answer me, why can't you come? We are going home at like 5…"

"yeah but when ever we go baka naruto always get lost and the security Paige us and we go call them back and call the security, and he tells us where to pick him up…"

"true say" kyo said

"hey! hey! that only happened 3 times" naruto said trying to defend himself

"um naruto we only went 3 times so far…that means it was tree times in a row that you got lost" Sakura said, at that naruto shuts up.

"so I can't go with you guys today sorry! Hey we're late! Naruto let's go before we are late." Sakura said in a threatening tone

"no need my driver is waiting for us downstairs" sasuke said

"oh theres no need, really"

"theres no point, driver's here already"

"oh..um okay come on naruto lets go" Sakura Said pulling on narutos ear, and draggng him, but as naruto passed by sasuke he winked as in a 'I know why you're here' which made sasuke twitch

after school, Sakura went over ino's to talk about stuff and asking if they are going to the party, they aid they were going ,and asked Sakura what she was wearing, and sakura said the usual, which made them all shocked.

This was the most popular girls party, which ino is in competition, so they need sakura to walk in heels, and in a dress.

"Alright forhead girl We are going to do some training for you before you go to the party"

"what for?"

"well girl everyone is going to wear heels, and in my opinion, I don't think you had ever wore heels so it's time to train, I'll call tenten and hinata over."

Soon they were all there, they found sakura's shoe size and made her walk in them, boy was she in hell, she proably tripped more than 10 times, they made her wear high high open toe heels, and a halter top dress, that was black.

What sakura didn't know was that ino got the guys over, so they can have nice clothing too, which includes sasuke, but sasuke was there just to see the guys look like idiots. Oh yeah! Ino was really into this party.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" tenten said running downstairs to open the door, soon all the guys came upstairs only to see everyone all dressed up and walking around with heels except sakura sitting on ino's bed crying anime style.

But sakura quickly stopped as the guys were there, she slowly took the heels off and slowly stood up and tried to walk towards the guys to do a simple greeting but boy, when she stood up she automatically fell on top of Sasuke.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes wincing, and looked up to see sasuke staring in her eyes, they where centimeters apart from their lips, sakura was blushing so much it looked like he hair colour. Their eyes were looking into each other so romantically, the background suddenly had a romantic music being played until they snapped back into reality where all of them were staring at sakura and sasuke, ALL EYES ON THEM at this sakura quickly jumped off well tried to but fell on him again.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Ino pig it's your entire fault now I can't walk you and your stupid heels…" Sakura said in a whining way.

"Fine here I'll help you, shika kun come here and help"

"How troublesome!"

At that both carried her onto the bed, and already it was eight.

"U-um n-n-naruto –k-kun, would you like t-to stay over my house today?" Hinata ask and obviously naruto agreed and both left.

After they left neji and tenten went over their house, soon it was only shikamaru, sasuke, ino, and sakura. Both ino and shikamaru were staring at sakura and sasuke, giving them the okay we want some time alone look.

"here sakura get on" Sasuke said bending over, so she can get a piggy back ride from sasuke.

"w-what?" Sakura asked "oh no don't worry I'll just stay here so it heals by it self" Sakura continued, but ino and shikamaru really wanted to be alone so ino was like, "aw come on sakura just get on hurry hurry!"

_what is wrong with ino pig today? rushing me to get home! Humph what ever I guess I'll have to get on his back, man this will be embarrassing…_At that sakura got on sasuke's back as he piggy back ride her into his Ferrari.

After the ride, her legs felt better so she walked on her own to the apartment, as sasuke followed her. Soon they were at sakura's door, as sasuke was about to leave sakura spoke.

"wait sasuke…you are very lucky that everyone likes you…you must be happy"

"what did you say?" Sasuke said walking back toward her

"um…never mind I'm just talking non sense…" Sakura said smiling nervously

"no.no I heard you the first time, tell me who likes me…"

"um well your friends like you…"

"that's not everyone"

"um your parents and brother"

"that's still not everyone to me"

"well your fan girls, even some fan boys"

"yeah but theres one person missing"

"well um…Iadmititilikeyoutoo!"(I admit it I like you, is the phrase in there) Sakura said quickly raising her hand up

Sasuke gave her a smirk and said "who raises their hands like you?" he said laughing and teasing her a bit

"humph I knew I shouldn't have told you anything from the beginng" As she slowly took her hand back down, Sasuke grabbed her arm gently to keep it up and slowly crawled up her arm until he reached her hand and put his fingers between hers to hold it.

"that's much better, now it seems like it's everybody"

"sasuke…kun"

"because your likes make me happiest" They both looked into each others eyes, as sasuke slowly bent down to kiss her, inches away counting down, her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to jump out! She slowly shut her eye's as an acceptance of the kiss it was one inch until…

"SAKURA YOU'RE HOME!" Phoebe said which made both sakura and sasuke to break apart and both looked away.

"Well I'll be heading home now…"Sasuke said walking away, and looked at sakura one more time and gave her a smirk, at that sakura had a smile on her face.

"oy sakura are you coming in or not"

"HAI I'M COMING!" she said cheerfully and went back to her home, not noticing why Phoebe was even in her room since she was in trance about what happened between her and sasuke just now.

**Authors note: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! yea i know kinda short sorry**


	11. new friendrival

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: Hey guys, oh man am I depressed, I watch 1 litre of tears…It is very good, it gives you life lessons on how to love life she inspired me Aya, it's based on a true story…you guys should watch it but remember you literally cry 1 litre of tears, as I did, in fact I learned a lot from this movie and glad! Well heres the next chapter, please review after**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own naruto **

**Last time on destined to meet:**

"_because your likes make me happiest" They both looked into each others eyes, as sasuke slowly bent down to kiss her, inches away counting down, her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to jump out! She slowly shut her eyes as an acceptance of the kiss it was one inch until…_

"_SAKURA YOU'RE HOME!" Phoebe said which made both sakura and sasuke to break apart and both looked away._

"_Well I'll be heading home now…"Sasuke said walking away, and looked at sakura one more time and gave her a smirk, at that sakura had a smile on her face._

"_Oy sakura are you coming in or not"_

"_HAI I'M COMING!" she said cheerfully and went back to her home, not noticing why Phoebe was even in her room since she was in trance about what happened between her and sasuke just now._

**New friend/rival**

It was morning, Sakura was wide awake, in her room staring at the ceiling remembering what happened yesterday, _sasuke I would love you if you weren't a player_ Sakura thought to herself, she felt a tear drop rolling down her cheeks, she always thought sasuke was the bad guy and never the good, she knows no one is perfect, there has to be something that isn't perfect about him, and according to sakura she think it's him being a man whore. She had to admit, when they were at ino's sleep over party playing truth or dare, when sasuke said he slept with 50 girls, she actually wasn't that surprised, but there was a part where she was denying herself, that she was a little upset.

Slowly she got up and went to the washroom doing her normal routines. Soon she was at mitzuki's.

"Ohayo sakura" Kyo said

"ohayo, what are you guys doing?" sakura asked staring at haru poking the back of the television while having madoka and mitzuki telling him to put that thing in this thing and that thing in the other thing, It was apparently called things because sakura doesn't know what they are doing.

"Oh hey sakura! We are hooking up satellite! To get channels from America, seriously we are so depressed with this anti American channel thing so we ended up buying American channels" Mitzuki said with the brightest smile on her face, at this sakura's joyful eyes turned in to SUPER DUPER joyful eyes

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! OMG I LA-LA-LA-LOVE YOU GUYS" with that sakura ran over to mitzuki and hugged her which sadly brought every one near the television down to the ground groaning.

"Argh! Sakura! What the hell woman" Haru said chasing sakura around which sakura kept running and running and running until sakura started to cough-….

"SAKURA" they all yelled with that worried tone and ran up to her

"Sakura gomen, I didn't mean to do this to you, I should have known you're weak I'm so sorry sakura…"

"Sakura are you okay?" Madoka asked in a concerned way

"Hai hai I'm fine, and haru, it's my fault for pushing you guys onto the ground gomen"

"Sakura it's not your fault you were just very very happy, here sit on the couch." Haru said carrying her to the couch

"Sighs what a relief at least sakura chan is fine right? Oh sakura don't do that ever again, you scared me to death" Mitzuki said

"Yeah you did woman!" Kyo said

"YEAH…" both haru and madoka said at the same time

"phew, well sakura…I was planning to not go to university anymore, I feel that I need to stay home ant take care of you, I mean most of the time when you are home, you are always alone, and with your condition it's not good" Haru suggested

"No you can't! Besides…I have naruto- baka" Sakura said

"But it's naruto, if sai were here, I wouldn't worry but this is NARUTO, and sakura please only have one job not two…?" Haru said with sorrow in his eyes, sakura can look right through them

"Hai…if I quit one job will you continue to go to university?"

"Mhmmm" Haru said while nodding then continued, "and maybe we will discuss about each of us taking time off work to look after you alright?"

"no guys I'm okay, even though I seem weak to you guys, trust me inside this sakura aka cherry blossom is strong and will continue to fight back no matter what, I promise you guys I won't give up" Sakura said with her fake laugh trying to cheer her friends up, they knew what sakura was doing so the tried their best to smile, but inside they knew, they knew that sakura had an addition 50 of getting other diseases, cause her body can't fight back or protect her from other sicknesses, they were scared, they were scared that one day something serious might happen to her, they sure didn't want anything to happen to her, she was the heart of the group. As they all stood up and went to the television to continue sakura said in her soft voice "gomen, gomen guys" Sakura said looking down, as they all turn around to look at the weak pink figure "sakura…" Mitzuki said, but soon sakura started to burst out of tears.

"gomen, I'm always the burden, making you guys help me out all the time, I must be the luckiest person in the world to have you guys" Sakura said crying and sobbing, until madoka ran over to sakura and hugged her tightly

"a burden? Are you kidding me sakura? You, to us is a miracle, and we are the luckiest people to know you, and sakura don't cry ok? You wouldn't want sai to tell the whole world you are a cry baby ne?" Madoka said while hugging sakura, who is crying on madoka's shoulder. This crying thing and burden thing that sakura talks about isn't new, quite often she would feel guilty, and burst out and blame herself for what ever, and they would always try to keep her spirit up. As for the Sai thing, in order to keep her spirits up Sai would always tell her if she cries he will tell all his fans while singing, and sakura wouldn't want that since Sai was very popular, and famous (as famous as tom cruise, but since sai sings, he is a bit more famous also Sai sings English, therefore most fans are American or Canadian P.S sasuke is always better, like I said if sasuke's around no celebrity can compete)

Soon sakura stopped crying and mitzuki went out to get some breakfast, since today she didn't have time to cook.

"um guys I'm gonna go over to phoebe's( for some of you who don't know, phoebe is a girl, her name is pronounced feebie) and naruto's room to see what they are doing" Sakura suggested

"hai" they all agreed, while figuring out how to connect the damn thing to the t.v

Sakura walked over to naruto's apartment, they weren't there yet, yet she could hear both of them screaming 'faster! Faster!' _what the hell?…_ Sakura thought to herself but knocked that idea out because she knew they were only friends. As she slowly opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw!

At this sakura just just………..sweat dropped, what sakura saw was quacky and cheeky walking around, while naruto and phoebe are screaming 'go!' 'Faster!' 'find that food or I'll lose'

"What the hell are you guys doing to cheeky and quacky?" Sakura asked, apparently I forgot to introduced you to the new characters, cheeky, a little chick phoebe and naruto got yesterday night, like MIDNIGHT, it was supposed to be food but knowing sakura, they got her cheeky as a present, oh also quacky. Quacky is a duckling same story with Cheeky, they did this for sakura, and she already has feelings for them, and she was the one who named it sinces the others didn't know what to name it as.

Flash back:

"_omg arigato, phoebe and naruto!" Sakura said at midnight, since that's when they were home with the chick and duckling._

"_so what should we name them?" Mitzuki asked_

"_how about pee and poop?" naruto suggested but then got a pound from sakura, yea she was weak but when it comes to naruto, it's like super woman power_

"_girl and girly?" Madoka suggested, but every one sweat dropped_

"_princess consuela and prince beekachu?" Phoebe suggested_

"_you really are weird, you and your weird names sighs and how do you know which one's a girl or which is a guy?" Haru asked_

"_easy!" Phoebe said picking them up and looking at the bottom than tilted her head._

"_hm…how do you know which one is a girls thing and which one is a guys thing, thay just look like dots…" every one sweatdropped at Phoebe's question_

"_how bout sakura name it?" mitzuki asked_

"_um I'm not good at names but is Cheeky, for the chick, and quacky for the duckling sound?"_

"_um sounds great!" they all said and just laughed_

End of Flashback

"oh hey sakura! Um we're making a bet by 50 bucks on which pet will find a piece of cheese first, ahem which will be cheeky" Phoebe said

"what the- phoebe! Cheeky is mines your's is quacky" Naruto said

"oh yeah…I KNEW that"

"sure"

"shut up!"

"um sorry to bother both of you but naruto baka we need to go to school!"

"h-hai coming right away! Wait wait! Cheeky wins!"

"aww! WAIT that's not cheese that's your toe nail narsty!"

"wait wait no it's cheese, oh wait you are right, it is my toe nail" naruto said in an upset tone

"EW, and hurry up naruto! Continue the game later! And ja ne Phoebe"

"hai!" Naruto said

Soon they were at school

Sakura went straight to her seat, just sitting and thinking to herself, about yesterday, se felt like crying, she was excited, and happy, but when she thought about it more, she felt like another item to him, a toy which will be thrown away, but then she looked on the bright side again, I mean itachi told her she was the first at the real uchiha estate, so he must have little feelings for her but then again, who knows maybe itachi was just lying, come on sasuke, his looks and money of course…why would he choose her, she was total opposite, she wasn't that good looking, she didn't have money, she wasn't popular…it's final she thought to herself, there's no way sasuke would have feelings for her. Maybe he was toying with her. But her thoughts were cut off when she heard squeals and screaming of joy. She glanced over and saw a group of girls and some boys, surrounding a certain someone, but boy she knew exactly who it was.

Then she quickly looked away seeing that sasuke was on his way to his seat, which was next to her, so she looked the other way.

_Act normal act normal! _Sakura thought to her self, pouting herself

"o-o-o-o-ohayo!" Sakura said so embarrassed, while blushing too.

"yo" Was all that sasuke said, to her it was kind of a surprise since yesterday, the guy acted as if nothing happened yesterday.

_I knew it he was just playing around…oh well I guess I'll just play along sighs_ Then sakura went into her bag to get her textbook _oh shit! I forgot my textbook in my locker…argh! I only have exactly 2 minutes to get it, aww this is so unfair!_ Sakura got up her seat and ran to her locker as quick as possible.

Sasuke on the other hand thought she ran off crying, for some reason so he quickly followed her, besides he had to get out of this class, the stupid fan gilrs were annoying.

"sakura?"

"hm.?"

"what are you doing?"

"oh getting my textbook…"

"what are you doing?"

"ummmmmmm. Getting my" Sasuke said while opening his locker which was next to hers desperately looking for an item to use as an excuse.

"I'm getting my eraser" Sasuke said holding a tiny piece of eraser

BRING!

"oh my god we're late! I'm so dead, this is like the first time I'm ever late" Sakura whined picking up her pace

"there's no point of huhrrying up now, you're late already" this made sakura slow down and just walked beside him _Oh shit _sakura thought to herself.

"okay how about you go in the class late first?" sakura suggested

"how about we both go in, which is called common sense"

"no we can't do that your Fangirls will KILL me"

"don't worry"

"yeah it's easy for you to say"

Soon they were inside the class BOTH of them

"you're late! Reason?" unfortunately this was a substitute teacher,so he didn't know who sasuke was

"why the hell do I have to tell you?" sasuke said

"excuse me? Do you want detention?"

"do you want to get fired?"

"what did you just say?"

"do you not know who I am? I am UCHIHA sasuke"

"I know you are sasuke"

"sensei….he owns the school sensei" A random kid said which made sakura and the teachers eyes almost popping out!

The teacher feeling sorry just apologized and let him off the hook. "AND YOU MISSY!"

"G-G-gomen i-I" Sakura stuttering, which made the class laugh but got interrupted by the so called bad boy sasuke, "she was with me" he said emotionlessly "hai sasuke-sama"

"take the damn sama shit off!"

"h-hai" the teacher said bowing sasuke, really afraid, sakura was just standing there dumbfounded, mouth opened, eyes twitching standing there like an idiot. Sasuke noticed and just went to her and held her hand and brought her to her seat which then both sasuke and sakura could hear,

'Why is he touching her!'

'She's so ugly, why didn't he pick me?'

'Probably pities her'

"that idiot was late with sasuke, she was probably seducing him!'

Sakura was just still dumbfounded through out the whole period until the teacher announced a project due next week, which the real home room teacher assigned.

"yes, your sensei had given you a project, this project is about creating a math problem which can not be solved by a calculator, but only mind, you must explain everything in detail, in an essay, you will also need a display, possibly a Bristol board. There will also be a presentation"

everyone in the classroom groaned except sasuke, because sasuke is sasuke.

"but the good news is that you get to choose your partner so this means it's a 2 man project" the teacher finished off.

With that everyone in the classroom rushed to sasuke, in a split second pushing sakura, in the end she was again standing out of the crowd staring, sadly. _He will probably choose them, I hope I can get a partner soon or maybe I can do it myself_ sakura thinking to herself until she heard sasukes voice.

"get out of my face already, I have a partner"

"EH!" the whole group yelled

"but who sasuke kun? Is it one of these bitches? I'm the prettiest!" one girl said her voice was very high pitched

"is it me sasuke kun?"

"why the hell would it be you, obviously it would be me dumbshit"

"excuse me! You chicken shits are nothing compared to me"

everyone was fighting which then accidently pushed sakura on the ground, but seriously no one cared, she was in and holding her stomached, cause they elbowed there,wincing and breathing heavily…until she heard his voice again

"shut up! It's none of you guys! It's SAKURA HARUNO!"

"EH!" they all said including sakura but until the crowd turned their heads towards sakura which she just smiled and laughed nervously.

Sasuke then just walked through the crowd and smirked at Sakura, again she was dumbfounded, but scared of them she ran quickly to sasuke and whispered "you know…..i didn't agree to be your partner"

"is that so? Okay then I'll just ask one of them than"

"wait! I agree" Sakura said, she didn't want to do the project alone and since sasuke is the only one she knows she had to do it with him.

"that's right pinky" Sasuke said with a smirk and walked off

"hey wait! Are you going to really leave me with these people" sakura yelled and whined while pointing at the group who's still standing still dumbfounded and pissed at the same time. "mhmmmm ja ne sakura" Sasuke said teasingly

"mmmmahhhhh is he serious!" She said whining like a kid, but ran off before they get back to reality.

Soon she was at second period's class

"PANT PANT O.HAY.O" sakura said looking crazy

"what the- sakura what the hell happened to you?"

"oh my god, did you see a weapon monster or something? I'll help you out!" you can guess who said that

"sakura are you alright?" hinata asked

"man I almost died phew, thank GOD I'm still alive" Sakura said

"what do you mean?" ino asked in a confused tone

"well I got chased by man whore's fan girls…Pant not a good thing trust me" Sakura said they all laughed and teased her.

"guys I had the most amazing night with shika kun yesterday" ino said with hearty eyes

"oh my god, ew change the subject please" sakura said

"what! Its normal!" ino said

"Yea it's normal!" tenten said agreeing

"tenten you too are you brainwashed by ino-pig?Come on hinata, we don't want our virgin ears to be destroyed"

"Ano sa, sakura chan um, I also want to listen…" at that sakura just anime style dropped

"Ah! Not you too hinata!" Sakura said crying anime story while the three of them giggling and telling their story.

Then she glanced around the class, wondering where the teacher is, but it didn't matter to her anyways, well she is a goody girl so yeah she really did want to learn, but senseis not there so she looked around and saw a group of girls picking on a girl. Sakura felt uncomfortable with it so she walked over to the poor girl.

"hey! so long since I have seen you, come here" Sakura said acting like she knew the girl, which made her confused, but sakura was like giving the i-am-trying-to-help-you-out-so-go-along-with-it- look

"uh…oh hey!" said the girl being picked on, she had dark brown eyes and dirty blond hair, to sakura she was so pretty. She just went over to sakura (not next to ino and them since sakura moved already)

Than the girls just rolled their eyes at sakura and left. Sakura was damn scared but she really didn't care about her life anymore, she can only think about others.

As the girls arrived sakura asked her "are you alright?"

"arigato" The girl said bowing at sakura

"hey hey what are you doing don't worry, I know how you feel, I'm always picked on too, but don't worry I'll protect you"

The girl was confused, why was she so nice to her for no reason as if she was sakura's most important person. She stared at sakura, and sakura was smiling, a very warm one, the girl was so, so happy how nice sakura was.

"um…ano…whats your name? I'm sakura"

"I'm Hana"

"oh…that's such a kawaii name!" Sakura said cheerfully, which made the girl giggle.

"ano…lets be friends ne?" Sakura suggested

"h-hai!" hana replied happily (she doesn't know sakura hangs around with ino and them, she thinks sakura is a loser too)

"Hey how about you eat lunch with me today?" Sakura asked

"Arigato sakura san, um may I bring one of my friend with me?"

"Um sure why not?"

"Arigato!"

Hana did like Sakura, she was nice

Class was soon over, and it was lunch time.

"okay how about we go to my locker first and then yours?" Sakura suggested

"um sure…"

"great okay follow me"

"SAKURA FORHEAD GIRL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" ino yelled

"somewhere to protect my virgin ears" sakura said winking at ino, which got ino very VERY pissed

"I'm joking, going to my locker…geez woman!" Sakura said dragging hana with her, gently.

_Why the hell would she talk to someone popular as ino?_

"ano Hana?" Sakura waking hana up from her thoughts by waving her hand in her face.

"oh hai! Gomen ne."

"hai hai don't worry to much! It's A OKAY, come on lets go to your locker now!" sakura said smiling

"um okay, but I have to go somewhere really quick um I'll just meet you after then."

"okay, well meet me outside of the school you know the yard?

"yeah I do" _isn't that sasuke kun's place to hang around? Why the hell would sakura want to go there?_

"okay well see you later, sakura said running to the exit door which she wasn't paying attention cause her head was faced to hana and her body running to the door, she literally ran into the door and fell back wards.

"ITAIIII!" sakura said while walking to the tree

"oh my god! Sakura chan what happened to you! SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" everyone sweat dropped at Naruto's exaggerated expression

"naruto baka! It's just a little bump, do that again and I won't help you with your homework and make you FAIL!"

"hai, you don't have to be so harsh sakura!"

"hey why is that loser heading towards out place?" Sasuke's jock friend asked

"um…I brought her here she's my friend, I met her today during second period, people were bullying her"

"Sakura, you're too nice!" neji said, sakura just laughed nervously

_OH MY GOD! THAT'S SASUKE KUN! FINALLY I GET TO BE POPULAR! YAY! THEY PROBABLY WANTED TO MEET ME OH SASUKE KUN! I WILLL SURELY MAKE YOU LOVE ME_ Hana thought to herself running there.

"ohayo sasuke kun" Hana said nicely and sweetly

4Sasuke just kept quiet ignoring hana which made sakura twitch

"ohayo hana!" Sakura said moving over so she could sit, which made her realize Hana's friend, he had big thick eyebrows and wearing a green jump suit, bug eyes and pupil and a shiny head, bold hair style.

"um ohayo?" sakura said to this person

"oh my! I had found my love! Oh your beautiful pink hair! And you eyes so nice and green, I the great lee will surely protect you from the dangerous journeys we will go through together, therefore will you go out with me?" Kee asked sakura with hearts in his eyes

"huh?" Sakura was very confused all she did was tilt her head and looked at lee

Sasuke on the other hand was very super duperly pissed!

Lee lean forward and forward and forward almost an inch close to sakura's lips. She didn't want to be mean so she just shut her eyes very hard waiting for that torture to be over but it didn't happen, she opened one eye only to find a injured Lee, then she opened both and looked to her side which saw sasuke's fist in the air.

"Don't ever try to do something stupid to sakura you nasty loser!" Sasuke said angrily

"Sasuke you don't need to be that harsh!"

"hn" Sasuke said, reaching his hand out to her a piece of sakura's sushi, he was so close to getting it until his hand got slapped

"hey! eat your own food, I made this one myself! And it isn't for people who ditch me with their fan girls"

"it's not my fault you were super slow pinky- oh look it's a pig flying in the air!" Sasuke said making sakura look the other way and looking for the pig in the air.

Sasuke on the other hand quickly took one of her sushi and shoved it in his mouth.

"where where?" Sakura said looking around then looking at sasuke.

She quickly looked at her bento and it was missing a sushi, she looked at sasuke, he was chewing.

"you manwhore" Sakura said whacking him on the shoulder playfully.

While they were arguing, Hana was giving Sakura the dirty looks, she was jealous and pissed that someone uglier than Hana(which was not true) was getting sasuke's attention, it was time to take action. Now She hated Sakura, but will keep it in until it's the right time to show it.

BRINGGGGGGGG, soon everyone broke up and went to their classes.

It was soon after school, sakura was on her way to her locker and also to meet with sasuke.

"hey sasuke kun so where will we be doing the project?"

"my house"

"which one?"

"my house…"

"yeah but you have like 10 million, so which one"

"sakura you're exaggerating you only saw 2 and you say 10 million, and I'm taking you to the real one"

"um okay, I'll meet you later than"

"why won't you just come now?"

"cause I have to tell my boss and tell her I can't come"

"why won't you call?"

"because I have to tell her I'm quitting to.."

"then call"

"that's mean"

"here use my cell"

"no I tend to break things"

"then I'll buy a new one"

"but."

"no buts. Here"

"okie dokie"

Sakura took sasuke's one grand cell phone and called her boss, after that she went into sasuke's convertible silver farrari.

"is it just me or do you change cars everyday?"

"hn."

Soon they were at uchiha's house

**Authors note: Well there it is, next chapter will be even cuter…well bye for now! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Pinky swear to this wonderufl place

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: **Well here guys this is a new chapter ; ) well um yeah I hope you like it, I had no drama to watch this time, so nothing to talk about in authors note.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto anime or manga, to make it clear**

**Last time on Destined to meet:**

"_because I have to tell her I'm quitting to.."_

"_then call"_

"_that's mean"_

"_here use my cell"_

"_no I tend to break things"_

"_then I'll buy a new one"_

"_but."_

"_no buts. Here"_

"_okie dokie"_

_Sakura took sasuke's one grand cell phone and called her boss, after that she went into sasuke's convertible silver farrari._

"_is it just me or do you change cars everyday?"_

"_hn."_

**Wonderful place**

**At uchiha's house:**

"wow" Sakura said with only dotted eyes (like when they only have two dots on their face as eyes)

"what now? You saw my house already didn't you?"

"yeah but I was sick, so I didn't really get to know your house"

"…"

"okie lets start our project" Sakura said running but stopped in the middle of nowhere looking for a place to do the project. At this sasuke gave a simple smirk.

"Good afternoon sasuke sama, would you like anything?" asked the butler

"it's alright just show sakura to my room"

"hai sasuke sama"

The butler did as told, he lead sakura to sasuke's room while the uchiha went to shower.

Sakura was in his room, she started to investigate the room, everything in it, from the bed to the floor. It was such a nice room, but according to sakura it was scary, because it was big and dark. Sakura then turned all blue when the lights turned on itself, and curtains started to open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" sakura screamed so loud that probably the whole neighborhood could hear. Sasuke ran out to check is Sakura was okay, he ran so quick it was faster than light. When he went in his room he saw sakura sitting there shaking and staring at the curtains than the lights and then back to the curtains. It was like this over and over again.

"Sakura? Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone, not to mention he only had a towel around his waist and still wet.

"SASUKE KUN!" Sakura ran up to sasuke and stayed at his chest not noticing he was half naked.

"I – I think your house i-is haunted!"

He held her back and answered back to this nonsense quote "it's not haunted, my house is set automatically, so when you enter my room the lights turn on itself and the curtains open, and at night the curtain closes it self, as for the light I use a remote control to turn it off"

"oh…wow you house is in such high technology"

"yeah"

"…"

"…"

it was all silent awkward silent, sakura then looked at his chest and notice he wasn't wearing a t-shirt and he only had a towel around his waist, sakura tunred bright apple and looked at him.

"AHHHHHHH, GO CHANGE YOU MANWHORE!"

At that sakura pushed him so hard that he literally flew to the door, of the room.

"what the hell!"

"ahh just change already!" Sakura shuting her eyes while talking

"hm? Most girls would love it when I'm like this…"

"SHUT UP MANWHORE LEAVE!"

"alright alright geez woman! And you frikken have monstrous strength."

Then sasuke left to wear his clothes.

Sakura on the other hand was going crazy walking back and forth talking to herself.

"oh my poor virgin eyes, what the hell, I was coming for a project not a half naked sasuke ARGH, what do I do! Mommmyyyyyyyyyy!" Sakura said with anime crying.

"okay lets start the project" Sasuke said, he was now wearing a long white shirt under his tommy Hilfiger t-shirt, it was also white, but with a little tommy Hilfiger sign and he had white track pants on, Sakura got to admit he was hot in white.

"o-okay"

So now they had found a math eaution which can not be solved by a calculator, now sasuke was typing the essay, while sakura was working on the visual project.

"okay let's continue tomorrow"

"okay"

Sasuke lead sakura to the kitchen, a HUGE kitchen. There sasuke just sat on the table

"Ohayo sasuke sama what would you like to eat?"

"Sushi, salmon sushi, what about you sakura?"

"huh? Um miso soup?"

"hai, it will be here in 15 minutes"

The maid left to do the food.

"wow you are so lucky to have someone cook for you, especially what ever you want!"

"what ever"

"you should be very happy you have these stuff"

"what ever"

"can you say anything else but 'whatever'?"

"yes"

"no let me rephrase that, can you say something in a sentence?"

"yes I can say something in a sentence"

"sighs whatever you're hopeless"

It was silent until sakura heard a crash. "Oh my god what happened?"

"I don't know probably, the maid, making the food fall or something." In that emotionless tone

"don't you care?"

"no why would i?"

"what if she's hurt?"

"so…?"

"how mean I'm coming to check her up!" Sakura said and ran to the cooking part.

"oh my god! Are you okay?" looking at the maid worriedly, she had blood on her hand.

"hai I'm okay"

"no no you are NOT okay, here sit here, I'll do the rest"

"Hai it's okay don't worry, if I don't cook sasuke sama might fire me"

"no, no don't worry I'll make sure you heal first okay?"

"hai arigato!"

"no need to thank me, oh let me see your hand first" The maid showed her, her hand and sakura open her mouth wide.

"oh my god you might get an infection, hold on okay? I'll get the first aid kit okay?" Sakura said running off.

"NO wait….i'm….okay" but unfortunately sakura didn't hear, the maid smiled sweetly, she had never seen anyone so nice and generous, Sakura was so caring, she acted as if the maid was her best friend.

Sakurawas running to find Sasuke.

"there you are! Um sasuke kun do you have a first aid kit?"

"why?"

"cause you maid is bleeding"

"so?"

"so what? She's hurt! Don't be mean!"

"fine, go ask mike wear it is"

"mike?"

"nevermind I'll tell him myself, sighs what a pain"

"you are soo mean sasuke! How could you leave the girl like that?"

"what ever"

Sasuke then took his cell out and called his butler

"yo, go get a first aid kit and bring it to the kitchen, eating part."

And he hung up, in a few seconds the first aid kit was handed to sakura.

"um arigato mike kun!" and sakura bowed and ran to the maid again

"here pant I got it for you" Sakura said then she opend the box and dbbed a cotton ball in alcohol and wiped the maid's palm.

"does it hurt?" Sakurasaid blowing on the hand.

"no…arigato"

"like I said no need to thank me, I should thank you for being so patient"

All the maid could do was smile.

"so whats your name?"

"my name?"

"yup you sure look firmiliar"

"oh I'm miriyu"

"cute name, mines sakura"

"that's such a nice name."

"you seem so young to work here…don't you have school?"

"oh I'm 17 and no I don't go to school cause I work here and also I take the money and give it to my mom which is in the hospital and working here gives me extra money, but my moms hospital bill cost a lot, she's a veggie now…and it cost a lot to take care of a veggie."

The girls eyes were in tears, sakura was so sad that she cried too and than hugged miriyu, a warm hug.

"it's okay, I'm your age too, and I won't let anything happen to you, because you are my……friend"

the girls eyes grew wide, but happy that sakura wants to be her friend.

"but I'm very greatful to work for someone hot as him"

Sakura just laughed and told her she was funny

"but you know, you are very lucky, he would never bring a girl home, well in this home but why did he bring you?and only you? And when you were sick he really took care of you, and he was worried sick." Sakura blushed and just…blushed.

"ahaha it's probably you thinking that, well okay I'll be cooking okay?"

"no I will, it's okay, I say you should just keep sasuke sama company, I mean you are the guest"

"no worries, it'll be quick, you just stay here and rest" sakura said sweetly and began to cook

15 minutes later

"All done, okay I'll serve it now see ya later miriyu" Sakurasaid and brought the miso soup and the sushi out to the table

"here try it I made it!" Sakura said speaking to sasuke

"you left me here all alone"

"what? Don't you always wait like this?"

"yes"

"than?"

"whatever just give me the food"

"humph how rude"

Sasuke tried it and sakura just stared….

"so how is it?"

"it's bad"

"fine give it to me I'll eat it!" Sakura reached her hand to grab the dish, but sasuke grabbed it back.

"I didn't say I won't eat it." At that sakura just smiled and drank her miso soup. Both were eating.

"okay I'll clean up now just wait a while okay sasuke?"

"don't worry the butler will clean it up."

"oh okay, well let me just say my goodbye to miriyu"

"whats wrong with you woman? Making friends with a maid…"

"shut up" with that sakura left to miriyu

"hey miriyu, are you okay?"

"yeah I'm alright now arigato sakura chan"

"it's alright, um you can go home and visit your mom today, I told sasuke already."

Miriyu calm eyes turned into happiness.

"really?"

"mhmmm"

"oh arigato!"

"well I'll be going now I'll see you later than?"

"yeah"

"bye!" Sakura waved and left to go see sasuke.

"back! Okay um I told miriyu to go home cause of her hand, let her okay?"

"what! You sent one of my maid home? Who will cook for me?"

"don't be mean! Just go out and eat!"

"no!"

"fine how about I bring you to this place and then take you out for dinner? Or have dinner at my house?"

"okay"

"okay come I have to show you this place."

"where?"

"just come!"

"fine"

Than sakura ran outside of sasuke's house dragging sasuke out too.

Soon they were out of the gate part, that was like a half hour walk already.

"Taxi" sakura said waving her hand in front of the taxi

"ew why are we using a taxi?"

"ew your face, now shut up and come in"

"alright"

"where would you like to go?"

"um to the sakura park"

"hai"

20 minutes later

"okay arigatoh" sakura said paying the taxi man

"okay come on" Sakura said grabbing sasuke's hand and walked to this place, it was under a cave all dark, it felt scary and dirty for sasuke. Now they were walking separately, but out of no where sasuke stopped.

"whats wrong?" sakura asked

"wait is this where you are gonna kill me?"

"what the- well I don't know, it depends how you behave" Sakura said sarcastically, but for sasuke he was still chicken about sakura so he was so nice to sakura.

"Hai sakura!"

"geez what a wimp!"

"hey! it's dirty here and this is where most people kill others!" Sasuek looking around the place

"what a chicken shit!"

But what sakura didn't know was that if this was something serious, than he wouldn't act scared, he only did it for fun, since sakura was there.

They were walking and walking until they reached a little light and they walked and walked until, they were there!

"well here it is!"

Sasuke had wide eyes now! There was a sunset, and there were flowers on the grass, the grass was healthy green, the flowers had different colors and there was one big sakura tree, there the cherry blossoms were filled everywhere, it was so nice and relaxing.

"isn't it nice?"

"yeah it is…." Sasuke said surprised

"so how did you find this place sakura?"

"well I was lost and it was raining so I went in this cave, I kept walking and walking and there was a light, and when I reached there it was here, and it wasn't raining! It was such a nice place to relax, whenever I'm depressed I would go here, people don't know this place cause they don't go into caves, also knowone sees this place cause the rocks center it, its like a lost place you know!" Sakura said looking at the sunset behind the rock.

She than took a seat, sasuke did the same. Well from now on this is our wonderful place, a top secret place okay? I only showed you this place, I don't know why I chose you though, well I trust you so don't tell anyone this polace okay?"

"alright"

Sakura held her pinky out and smiled "pinky swear?"

He than held his pinky out "pinky swear"

He stared into her eyes, her hair dancing in the wind, her eyes sparkling.

They both stared into each other eyes, now it was time for sasuke to take action, he put his right hand on her cheek and slowly went closer to sakura's lips. Sakura had wide eyes, she was nervous, she didn't know what to do, she was all red. Until his lips were a centermeter away.

"OH MY GOD A FLYING PIG!" sakura said and pushed sasuke.she was too shy for a kiss, and she wasn't ready

"OW woman will you stop pushing!"

"no!" sakura said and stuck her tongue out. Sasuke then chased her around, then pushed her lightly to the grass and tickled her, then ran, but sakura chased him and jumped on his back and and stayed there, both were on the ground laughing.

Then they calmed down and looked at the sunset.

"it's nice isn't it?"

"yea it is" sasuke replied back, both eyes on the beautiful sunset.

Sakura smiled and leaned her head on sasukes shoulder, at that sasuke laid his head on hers, soon both fell asleep.

It was probably morning now (just imagine how naruto would be like in the apartment all worried, sakura not home yet.)

In sakura's dream

"sakura wake up!"

"hai!"

sasuke's face was closer now, but sakura held his face "sasuke kun what are you doing?"

"what do you think I am doing" sasuke said and kiss fer and rolled around.

end of dream

Then you go back to the real world, sakura was just kissing the air and she woke up!

She got up and didn't even notice she was still at that wonderful place.

"what a dream….how embarrassing, ouuu I'm so horny" and she just laughed at herself and fell back to the grass she shut her eyes.

"morning sakura"

Sakura turned her head and "sasuke?"

She reached her hand and pinched his cheeks

"OWWWWW"

"so this isn't a dream!"

Sasuke looked at sakura and pinched her Back

"do you ADMIT defeat"

"ahhh okay kay I admit defeat" at that she raised her hand to admit defeat. Then she realized something.

"uh………………where are we?"

"our secret place"

"WHAT! OH MY GOD I WAS HERE ALL NIGHT! WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL, NARUTO WILL KILL ME FOR NOT COMING HOME TONIGHT AHHH WHY ME!"

Sakura holding her head, and then looked at sasuke.

"EWWW I SLEPT WITH A GUY"

"stop being so immature, here I'll call my driver to pick us up."

"NO I CAN'T BE SEEN WIITH YOU, THEN THEY WILL KNOW I SLEPT WITH YOU!"

"sakura calm down, we didn't do anything"

"still!"

"don't worry come on"

"fine!"

"okay car's here"

Sasuke said walking to the the car, it was a navy blue enzo Ferrari.

"i-is that your car?"

"no I just go in random ones" sasuke said sarcastically

"oh my god isn't that an enzo?"

"uh yeah?"

"you know I always wanted to see this car in real life, and now I do get to see it! Oh arigato sasuke kun!" and she hoped on sasuke which made him fall on the ground .

"OW WOMAN! NEXT TIME WHEN I'M DRIVING I'LL BE SURE TO DRIVE A HONDA SO YOU WON'T HURT OR KILL ME!"

"gomen ne? I'm so hyper….sighs"

"hurry and get in"

"alright alright"

For some reason, sasuke like to act weak around sakura, if someone else did this to him, it would feel like nothing but for her he acted as if it kills him. So they were on their way to school, wonder what will happened when their friends find out.

**Authors note: **Well hoped you liked it! Hehe well REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. lost in a vent?

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: Sorry guys for the long update…I just started school and like all I do is HOMEWORK HOMEWORK HOMEWORK ! ARGH but I can't just let you guys wait…so I updated! So extra reviews please !**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Last time on destined to meet:**

"_you know I always wanted to see this car in real life, and now I do get to see it! Oh arigato sasuke kun!" and she hoped on sasuke which made him fall on the ground ._

"_OW WOMAN! NEXT TIME WHEN I'M DRIVING I'LL BE SURE TO DRIVE A HONDA SO YOU WON'T HURT OR KILL ME!"_

"_gomen ne? I'm so hyper….sighs"_

"_hurry and get in"_

"_alright alright"_

_For some reason, sasuke like to act weak around sakura, if someone else did this to him, it would feel like nothing but for her he acted as if it kills him. So they were on their way to school, wonder what will happened when their friends find out._

**Stuck in a damn vent**

"sighs oh my god I can't believe I did this….argh! what the hell is wrong with me I'm so crazy!" Sakuira said talking to herself in the car, with a river of tears.

"relax woman, you're acting as I slept with you."

"YOU DID!"

"you know what kind of sleeping I mean."

"what the hell will the others say?"

"don't worry about what others think, as long as you know you didn't do anything stupid than you're fine." Sasuke said emotionless, eyes stuck on the road.

"pshh easy for you to say, manwhore who slept with like 50 girls, why would you care? But for me im a virgin and people will think I'm a whore or something." Sakura said rolling her eyes

"sakura, all the people you hang around with or see in school all lost theirs and you don't consider them to be a whore"

"how do you know I don't?"

"so you are calling the shy hinata that shes a whore?"

"well no…"

"then I proved my point"

"what ever"

"oh yeah about the project, I have basketball try outs today, so can you wait for me? And then we'll go to my house to do the project…and also I need to take you somewhere."

"fine I will, wait, and then go to your house to do the project BUT HELL NO AM I GOING ANYWHERE ELSE WITH YOU!"

"relax I promise, you'll be home on time…"

"fine…BUT only this time!"

"alright alright."

Soon they were in school

Sasuke and sakura, walked into the hallways of the school and to their lockers there they found Naruto. His eyes were baggy, he was walking back and forth, back and forth. While tenten holding neji's hand told naruto sakura is with sasuke, so nothing bad should happen.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said putting on a cheap smile and acted as if nothing has happened, at this naruto looked right at sakura and RAN up to her and hugged her.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA CHAN WHERE WERE YOU? WE WERE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. OH MY GOD THIS SASUKE TEME DID SHIT TO YOU? TELL ME DON'T WORRY SAKURA CHAN I'LL PRTECT YOU."

"Naruto, your American friends weren't worried about sakura because they know she would be safe with sasuke, unlike you naruto" ino added in to correct narutos phrase.

" And naruto, I'm sorry for not calling, it's just I forgot, and don't worry I didn't do anything bad, and sasuke didn't do anything to me too" Sakura said looking at naruto who's still hugging her, crying anime style.

"are you sure sakura chan?"

"yea I'm sure naruto, beside if he did don't you think I would have kicked his ass?"

"yea true you are THE sakura chan"

"see" sakura said than stuck out her tongue and left for class waving a goodbye to naruto, who was standing there dumbfounded now.

But instead tenten and ino pulled sakura over to the girls bathroom followed by hinata.

"what up with them?" shikamaru said

"beats me" neji replied back

"troublesome"

"hn." Sasuke added and walked towards his locker to take his supplies.

"so how was it sasuke? With a innocent and virgin girl?" Neji asked

"what are you talking about?"

"you know what I'm talking about"

"no I don't"

"well you slept with her didn't you?"

"yea but not in a dirty way"

"oh come on the play boy sasuke did not do anything to sakura?"

"yea"

At that neji, shikamaru,naruto stopped and stared at sasuke, as if they just saw a chicken shitting out money.

"THIS SHOULD SERIOUSLY GO ON LIKE RIPLEY'S BELIEVE IT OR NOT SHOW!" Shikamaru said

"shut up, well what ever I didn't do anything so buzz off I'm going to class, annoying freaks" At that sasuke walked to his class and the other three were still surprised at this unbelievable, IMPOSSIBLE thing sasuke said. It was the phrase 'I didn't sleep with her in that way' it was the uchiha sasuke, anyone would be surprised hearing that from him, unless the girl was ugly but sakura was pretty hot and also cute.

In the girls washroom:

"what the hell was that for guys?" Sakura said all pissed off

"what? So tell us what happened?" Ino asked

"tell us in detail" Tenten said

"don't worry sakura I broke mines when naruto kun came back" hinata said

"what happened? What detail? Broke what!" sakura said very confused

"you know what we mean" Ino said

"uh no I don't!"

"don't be shy sakura just tell us, trust us, we won't tell and besides we all TRIED to tell us our experience but you just didn't want to listen." Tenten said

"shy about what? Trust you about what? You won't tell about what? And what did I not want to listen about?" Sakura said still very confused

"oh my god woman! You are so slow might as well tell you it the dumb way! HOW WAS THE NIGHT WITH UCHIHA SASUKE? DON'T ACT AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED" ino said stomping her foot while yelling at sakura

"oh my god, you guys! I already told you I didn't do anything! Seriously nothing happened! I'm not even his girlfriend, we simply did the project and fell a sleep"

"that's it?" Hinata asked

"YES THAT'S IT!"

"but sasuke, sleeping with him? Didn't you have the temptation? I mean he's so freaking hot! And he is the world most hottest guy in the world! How can you not be turned on? And you don't need to be his girl to sleep with him."

"NO I DON'T GET THOSE KIND OF TEMPTATION, AND I WASN'T TURNED ON CAUSE I'M NOT DIRTY LIKE YOU FREAKS!"

"sakuraa you're weird"

"yeah you arecalling me weird when all of you lost it at the age 17 which is DIRTYY"

"whatever, how not fun, I was hoping for a good story too!"

"what ever ino I'm going to class weirdo"

"fine well tenten and hinata meet me next period I have something special that happened to me last night" which made tenten and hinata go crazy and excited while sakura rolling her eyes and walking to class.

In class:

As usual, girls would be at his table flirting with him, and sakura has to try and squish her way through.

"hey" Sakura said

"hey! how dare you talk to our sasuke kun? You need a pass!" One of the fangirl showing sakura a pass that says vip.

"yeah even though you sit next to him it doesn't mean you can TOUCH HIM OR TALK TO HIM" another fangirl said.

"g-g-gome guys I'm very sorry, I'll buy the v.i.p next time ne?"

"what ever lets go guys" At that all the fangirls went back to their seats.

"so you're going to buy a v.i.p card just to talk to me?"

"psh. My ass, I'd pay not to talk to you"

"as if…"

"wanna see?"

"sure why not"

"okay here's ten bucks for you to shut up" sakura said pulling out her money and giving it to him.

"you really think I need MORE money? It's more like I need to lose some."

"sasuke, you are such a suck up chicken shit manwhore."

"hn."

"what ever, why try out for the trial crap? You know I don't even think you will make it, I mean look at all of the atheletes here in this school, you can't face them."

"what ever you say…" Now sakura didn't know that sasuke was super good at basketball, I mean he turned down the Japanese basketball team offer, they have been begging him yet he always said no, seriously sasuke didn't really need to go to the try out, the coach would have just accepted him, but sasuke wanted to be fair, so this is why he was going for try outs.

"morning class" the sensei walked in. soon class began.

This time the teacher actually gave the students some time to work on their homework therefore sakura stood up from her seat and walked over to these group of people. Sasuke was just there confused, why she had ditched him. Leaving him with nasty weird fangirls.

"hey losers" sakura said

"yo" mike said

"holy shit I seriously think I'm gonna fail, we have a test on Monday this sucks!" Sakura said

"you think?" rainie said

"shaddap rainie, why won't you go join those fan girls and kill them for talking to 'your' sasuke 'kun'"

"shut up sakura, yeah im in the club, but it doesn't mean I'll be crazy like those pathetic losers, I have a life women."

"yeah rite you have a life? Hey daisuke are you joining the bball team?" sakura asked while rainie was just pissed, almost like on fire but sakura ignored it.

"yeah, pretty sure" Daisuke said, sakura is a girl who usually gets along with everybody, even some fan girls who aren't weird and obsessed, to calculate, she must have 50 sasuke's fan girls as a friend, and talk to them, its not like they are rude or anything so it was all a-okay.

"haha I will so laugh if you fall, and like have some nose bleed" sakura said

"yo man I thought you were some innocent girl, but in the end you a mean girl" Daisuke said trying to defend himself.

"hey it was a joke, I mean if you do fall I will so come and help you" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

"hey sakura wanna do something this weekend?" a girl name nekko said.

"sure where?"

"um I don't know anywhere?"

"you are SOOOOOO gay nekko" sakura said laughing at her

"shut up sakura no seriously I want to go out today."

"okay then tell me where you wanna go?"

"movies?"

"sure, are the other idiots going?"

"I unno ask them"

"hey daisuke, rainie mike you coming too? How about only us hanging around?"

"sure why not" all of them agreed, "alright then it's settled, um Sunday?"

"no how about Saturday?" rainie asked

"can't I have to go to some party."

"oh hers…"

"yeah why?"

"well cause you got invited to some rich bitches party"

"what ever"

The thing about these friends of sakura is that they are normal, pretty popular but not as rich as the obsessed fangirls of sasuke's or sasuke's wannabes. The 50 fangirls that sakura talk to are pretty popular and funny and has a life, but they don't run the school like the obsessed ones.

On the other hand sasuke from the corner of his eyes were amazed at how sakura and his classmate, even his fangirls talk to sakura and they are all laughing. HE felt as if sakura makes friends so easily. All of them making jokes and having fun at the same time, everyone was enjoying the time making gay jokes.

BRINGGGGGGG

"kay see you all later losers" sakura said sticking out her tongue.

"so sasuke I guess I'll meet you at the gym?"

"ye-." Sasuke was interrupted by onne of his gangster friend, you see he has only ganster and jocky friends except naruto, neji, sai and shikamaru.

"yo sasuke, wanna go clubbing today with us?" the guy said wrapping his hand around a pretty girls waist, which she was only paying attention to sasuke, as if cheating o nthe poor gangster guy.

"nah not today, busy"

"alright, but I got some joints so I'll meet you after school"

"alright" at that the guy and the girl left walking out of the classroom. Sasuke was about to leave until sakura pulled on his sleeves. He just stared at her wondering why she pulled his sleeves.

"what is it?"

"uh…hehehe…well I know this is a very nosey thing to ask, but I always hear people saying it, I don't know if it's a slang or what ever but…um well….you see, what is a joint?"

Sasuke was surprised at her question he didn't want her to know it was weed he was doing, but he needed it, he was already hooked on to it.

"non of your business"

"how rude"

Sakura stormed of to her next class talking to herself, saying how sasuke is such an arrogant jerk, hating him wishing he'd just die! Stomping her feet to class.

"SAKURA whats wrong you look pissed" Tenten asked

"it's nothing….whats with 'joint' anyways jeez, stupid ass oh I'll find out what a freaking joint is and say it in your stupid ugly shitty face!" Sakura said muttering to herself, which seems like everyone heard.

"yo woman calm yourself" Ino said

"shut up you don't know how guys are they are such JERKS!"

"okay spit it out what happened?" Tenten said looking at sakura curiously.

"sasuke shit head won't tell me what his stupid joint problem is."

"is that it?" Hinata asked

"is that it! You know what he said when I asked? He's like 'non of your business'"

"maybe cause it is non of your business forehead girl" Ino said

"whatever than I don't care then"

"sakura…maybe he didn't want to tell you cause he didn't want you to think of him in a different way." Tenten explained

"whatever….so you guys do your homework yet?" Sakura said changing the subject

"yeah" ino said nervously

"okay that's a no….how about you tenten?" sakura said as if she knew for sure ino didn't do her homework.

"well some"

"great! Cause I didn't get it too so you will have to help me!"

"fine fine…"

"oh hey look its hana!" sakura said pointing at hana

"HANA OVER HERE!" sakura said smiling.

Hana stared at sakura and gave her a slight dirty look and smiled as if she was really sakura's friend and walked over to sakura.

"hey sakura chan"

"what's up?"

"nothing much, ano sakura chan did you do your homework?"

"yeah, but only some you?"

At this Hana put on a fake frown and acted innocently " oh I didn't get it so I didn't do it noww I'm scared of getting detention, I mean if I get detention my mom will kill me" Hana said with that artificial sadness in her eye. But the naïve sakura really did feel sorry for Hana so she suggested something.

"oh I know! Here you can hand in my homework." Sakura suggested

"are you sure sakura, no its okay sakura"

"no don't worry, I don't have parents so detention is nothing for me."

"ok arigato Sakura chan!" Hana said _just as planned _Hana thought to herself also knowing that sakura might have to walk in the rain after school since there will be rain today. Also she will get the chance to see HER sasuke kun doing the trials for basketball, while sakura cleaning shit.

"ohayo class! Please get back to your seats" Sensei said, which made everyone go back to their seats all quiet.

"get your homework out please, I'll be collecting them today" at that the teacher walked to collect their homework, soon it was sakura's turn.

"haruno sakura wheres your homework?"

"well um….i didn't understand it so i." she was cut off when sensei said "DETENTION im very disappointed in you sakura." Sakura was very upset but she wanted to help so she really was glad for Hana, and didn't care for herself. In the corner Hana was grinning and ino and them were pissed that sakura did that.

Soon class ended, sakura walked out of class depressed, this was probably her FIRST detention.

"SAKURA!" it was ino pig who called her

"hm?"

"why the hell did you give the homework to her?"

"cause I felt bad for her, I mean mi have no parent so no one would kick my ass but her…her mom and dad might get disappointed."

"sakura stop being so soft! One day you'll get yourself injured!" sakura just put on a weak smile and told ino that everything was okay, but ino was really worrying for sakura, I mean she just gave her homework to a girl, that is probably jealous of sakura for being close to sasuke.

Sakura was walking to her locker, but met sasuke at his locker which was next to hers. As what a mad person would do she completely ignored sasuke until sasuke made a move.

"um so I'll meet you at the gym?"

"can't got detention"

"what! But what about the project?..."

"here give it to me I'll take it home and do it myself."

"Sakura if this is about the non of your business thing then I'm………..sorry" the last word was the one he said really quick, I mean it was probably his first time apologizing to someone.

"fine……..i forgive you….but can you please tell me what it is?"

"I can't and besides are you coming or what?"

"coming where?"

"to eat lunch with me and ino and them"

"yeah but I have to buy lunch,so I'll meet you later"

"alright"

There sakura went into the cafeteria to buy her lunch, she was lining up talking to her other friends she made in some of her classes, joking around and talking about non sense. She finally got her pasta and got out of the cafeteria and looked at everyone. Everyone was staring at something, they were embarrassed for this person, sakura followed her eyes to the place where everyone was staring at, there she found a poor niner on the ground, having some gangster grade 11 sit on him pulling his hair so his head faces the other guy in front of him. The guy in front of the niner wrote 'niner' on the poor guys head, the niner was so scared he started to cry. Sakura was so fed up with this, why were those bullies bullying a 2 year old younger kid? It was so unfair, even Sasuke's fangirls felt bad, even the coldest cruelest people felt bad but no one stood up. Sakura was about to cry for the other kid. She quickly ran out of the cafeteria and went looking for sasuke, maybe he can stop it from happening.

Sasuke was there taking a puff from his cigarette until he heard a familiar voice call his name, it was sakura's her voice had that threatened tone.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" Sakura screamed and screamed not caring about her lungs.

Sasuke immediately put his cigarette out and looked straight at sakura.

"Sakura what's wrong"

"you cough have cough to help the niner"

"sakura calm down the coughing, and its not good"

"SAKURA CHAN! Oh my god sakura whats wrong who did this to you?" obviously that was naruto

"sasuke p-please help him please" sakura said with her soft eyes staring at his worried eyes

"what do you mean?"

"come please"

"alright" sasuke agreed and sakura grabbed his hand and ran to the cafeteria.

"I wonder whats happening?" ino asked

"troublesome"

Sasuke walked to the cafeteria and saw everything, seriously he didn't care, but seeing sakura so upset got him worried so he walked up to the guys and stood there.

"yo sasuke! Wanna help us make fun of this kid?" one of the guy said

"get off of him" Sasuke said coldly, as said the guys were scared so he got off of the kid. Sasuke stared at the niner, he had the word 'niner' on his head with black marker.

Sakura was just standing there looking. "get up." Sasuke said to the kid, but he was to scared, knowing sasuke beats up a lot of people for pissing him off and sasuke was strong so the kid was really scared, all he did was look at the floor.

"give me the marker." Sasuke said coldly again, the bully jerk gave sasuke the marker, sasuke pointed the marker to the poor kid and said,

"here go write on his forehead" he said looking at the kid emotionlessly

the kid shook his head not wanting to write on the bullies head he was to scared.

"sasuke! What are you doing man? It's f-fun come o-on your not serious about forgive this kid right? Right?" Sasuke just stared at the jerk and gave him a death glare.

"don't fucken bully kids younger than you, pathetic piece of shit, give me your forehead" Sasuke said which made the guy speechless and as told leaned his forhead for sasuke. Sasuke took the lid off the marker and wrote on the bullies forhead it said 'I have no life'. The kid was ok, he didn't feel as bad no more. Sasuke just threw the marker on the floor and walked away from the kid and the two arrogant jerks.

"SASUKE KUN! YOU ARE A HERO"

"OH SASUKE KUN YOU ARE SO COOL"

"OH SASUKE KUN PROTECT ME TOO"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE KUN"

"YOU'RE MY KING SASUKE"

all these fan girls started to scream and run toward sasuke. Sasuke, as he always does he threw his sweater in the crowd, there they ran after the sweater and left sasuke alone, oh you can hear the screams for his lovely sweater. He walked towards a smiling sakura, she was so happy and proud of sasuke. He grabbed her hand to take hher out of this cafeteria. On their way she stood halfway.

"what is it?" sasuke asked

"hold on" sakura said and ran back into the cafeteria, sasuke just looked at her muttering to the kid that was being bullied.

Sakura was in there noticing how the other niners not wanting to talk to him, so sakura walked up to the upset kid.

"hey!" sakura said smiling, but the kid knew it was a grade 11 student so he was scared.

"oh no don't worry I won't hurt you." The kid looked at her

"so want to hang around with grade 11 people? You'll look cool!"

The guy just kept staring. Then sakura held his hand "come on let's go" sakura said and pulled him out of the cafeteria and they both smile almost like siblings.

"that sakura…" sasuke muttered to himself, thinking how unreasonable she is for first, calling him to help some new kid he doesn't know and second she's making friends with him already.

Soon sakura reached to sasuke, "hey sasuke, this is um…what your name?"

"chesuke" the guy said softly

"yup this is chesuke, oh by the way it's a very cute name, here come with me and I'll introduce you to some more grade 11 okie?"

"okay sakura chan"

"you ARE so CUTE!" Sakura said and hugged him.

Sasuke on the other hand seemed kinda jealous (haha how weird of him) he also wanted a little hug, or be praised and let her call him cute.

Soon they were outside where ino and them were.

"HEY GUYS HERE IS CHESUKE, MY NEW FRIEND, AND A VERY COOL FRIEND" sakura said happily

"so what exactly did you do in school?" tenten confused, in a split second some niner is standing in front of them, not to mention shy.

"STOP GUYS, HE'S NEW AND SHY HERE GO TALK TO THEM." Soon he talked to all of them especially sakura. The HANA came.

"hey sakura chan!" she said smiling

"oh hey hana!" sakura said while the girls gave her dirty looks.

So everyone was eating and talking and having fun. The poor kid seemed happy now.

"aw poor me I have a detention" Sakura said sighing, _it's my chance!_ Hana thought to herself.

"oh sakura, don't you have to do a project?"

"oh yeah, but um I'll do it tomorrow with sasuke, its alright."

"you won't have time sakura"

"true…gee I don't know what to do aw I'm so stupid. What should we do sasuke?"

"oh I know sakura chan, since I have the same topic thing as you I'll help sasuke do his at his house, so you don't have to worry" hana suggested

but sadly sakura was to naïve to know Hana's plan. "OH THAT'S A GREAT IDEA OKAY"

"Sakura you don't have detention" sasuke said

"um yes I do"

"not anymore"

"what do you mean?"

"you'll see don't worry" sasuke said and walked off.

Hana was upset that her plan pathetically failed, and sakura was confused.

Soon it was after school, sasuke went to his friend for the joint, and used it then went to basketball trial thing, but it doesn't affect him playing sprots, well only him, for others it would really make them slack off but not sasuke, it doesn't make him play better of anything, he just uses it cause it feels good, while sakura was in detention room.

But hell did she know it would be kind of fun, her friends were there.

"ou sakura detention?" Daisuke said

"shut up daisuke, I didn't do anything"

"yeah what ever"

"hey you guys you know what I heard?" Rainie said

"what?" sakura asked

"I heard if you take a picture of sasuke in his gym uniform playing basketball you get 1000 dollars form the fangirl freaks."

"really?"

"yeah"

"wow 1000 dollars? But that's easy, just go in the gym and take a picture"

"wrong again, before they go in teachers check for cameras and cell phones or and technologies since they know the picture situation with sasuke."

"so it's impossible"

"no it's not"

"what do you mean?"

"okay heres the plan…"

daisuke, sakura and rainie huddled.

10 minutes later.

Rainie handed sakura a digital camera.

"okay why do I have to do this again?"

"cause you are the only one who fits"

"fine" sakura said and the three took the lid of the vent off, and there sakura went inside the vent. She started to crawl and crawl soon she was yt the gym.

"yes mission one complete, sakura said whispering to herself while taking pictures of sasuke, boy was it hardwork.

After she was done she tried to find her way back…but it seemed impossible.

With sasuke:

He was done with the trial, and yes he got accepted, he was on his way to the detention room to pick her up. But she had detention how can he pick her up this early?

_Flashback:_

"_ohayo sasuke sama," the principle said_

"_what may I do for you today?"_

"_get sakura haruno out of detention"_

"_but-"_

"_no buts or you'll be fired"_

"_hai sasuke sama"_

_End of flash back_

He was at the detention room now, he opened the door.

"oh where the hell is she? She's taking so long, maybe I should go look for her…" rainie said in a worried tone

"yeah hurry!" Daisuke said

Rainie was about to go in but then sasuke interupped.

"what do you mean she's taking long?"

both hopped in surprise that the uchiha was in the room.

"um s-sa-suke k-kun! I-I she" Rainie said

"what did you do to sakura?"

"we didn't do anything it's just-"

"why the fuck do you annoying fan girls always have to do pathetic shit to others?" sasuke said pissed

"no it's not that! We are her friends really!" daisuke said

"nothing better happen to sakura" sasuke said and was about to leave.

"WAIT! We'll tell you where she is…well what happened." Rainie said

Sasuke stood there and waited.

"okay, she's in the vent…" that just made sasuke eye twitch and sweat drop.

"why?"

"um cause we three wanted money and we heard that if we take a picture of you during gym we can get 1000 dollars, so sakura wanted the money for some donation thing and so we three can go shopping, so we made a plan that one of us should go in this vent and take pictures, so she was the only one who fit, its ben a half hour already." Rainie said worriedly

Sasuke's eyes was wide, he couldn't believe she would do that when she could have just asked him to give her money or something instead she had to go all that trouble and now she's stuck in a VENT, oh yeah he was worried. Well will sakura be okay? TBC

**Authors note: hope you all liked it REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. greatest liar

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: **Hey guys sorry for the long update ( I have too much homework…I mean I have never been this late in updating…yeah its true…I care about my readers….oh yeah and then I started to watch my girl….THats pretty good ) so cute lmao…well I'll try my best to put the cutes stuff of Devil beside you and my girl into the story Destined to meet…so I hope you will like it more.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Last time on Destined to meet:**

"okay, she's in the vent…" that just made sasuke eye twitch and sweat drop.

"why?"

"um cause we three wanted money and we heard that if we take a picture of you during gym we can get 1000 dollars, so sakura wanted the money for some donation thing and so we three can go shopping, so we made a plan that one of us should go in this vent and take pictures, so she was the only one who fit, its been a half hour already." Rainie said worriedly

Sasuke's eyes was wide, he couldn't believe she would do that when she could have just asked him to give her money or something instead she had to go all that trouble and now she's stuck in a VENT, oh yeah he was worried. Well will sakura be okay? TBC

**Good at lying**

"Why would you guys let her do that?" Sasuke asked…a little pissed which made rainie and daisuke scared.

"we just told her about it, but she kind of wanted money so she planned it." Rainie said

"sorry…are you supposed to meet her or something?" daisuke asked

"you can say that…" sasuke said

"well lets wait for a little while…and if she's not back then we'll ask for professional help" Rainie suggested.

**With sakura:**

Sakura was crawling around the vent looking for the real exit…but she couldn't find it…although she had lots of information about the upcoming POP QUIZ and what fangirls do at their meeting. She was so surprised about everything…She actually enjoyed staying in a vent…in fact she wanted to do this more often…lets admit it..she was a queer girl. She even saw chesuke…remember the boy who got bullied? Well now he's some player with all theses grade nine hot girls because he hung around with grade 11 kids and with SASUKE. Sakura even stuck her head out the vent to wave to chesuke…he was so embarrassed of her. Everything to her was fun. Well she finally found her way back, because the vent was slanted so the vent was like a slide, so she kind of lost grip and slidded down to the vent cover, which was loose…

**With sasuke:**

They all waited quietly and sasuke didn't talk to them but for sure rainie was looking at sasuke fantasizing, he just rolled his eyes and ignored it…but she wasn't a crazy fan girl. she was normal with a crush on sasuke…not even a crush just attractive to his looks and talent that's all.

"AHHH!" that's all they heard…that voice…it belonged to sakuras.

Sasuke quickly jumped of his seat and ran to the vent, which was at his head, so when he looked into the vent it was to dark, he decided to use sharingan to see in the dark (I don't know why but sharingan in the dark is cool) so he screamed the words.

"SHARING-" but something happened…a little connection between a pair of shoes and sasuke's precious face. To summarize it, when sakura went down the vent her foot kicked the vent door open, whose face was staring at it, which means sakura kicked sasuke's face. Sasuke went flying on the floor while sakura landed perfectly. Not noticing the peson lying on the ground she smiled happily.

"HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT..BUT I GOT LOST..BUT NEVERMIND THAT! I GOT 1000! OH YEAH IM SO COOL." Sakura said happily dancing around. While her friend just stared at the person on the ground..they were freaked out and couldn't believe what the original haruno sakura did to the famous uchiha sasuke.

Sakura was dancing and dancing until "SAKURA! LOOK WHAT YOU DID" daisuke said…trying to give her a hint she just killed someone. Sakura looked to the ground and saw a lying uchiha, she gasp and ran to him.

"OH MY GOD! I am so sorry I didn't mean it I swear to god, it was a detention project to go in there and do some crazy stuff" Sakura said trying to make up fake fibs.

"Sakura no need to we told him everything…" Rainie said having a little tine sweat drop.

"EH!" Sakura said twitching

Sasuke slowly got um and glared at sakura.

"sorry sasuke I didn't mean to hurt you, you can go punish me its okay, I'm ready for my punishment, you can hit me or bully me like you do to others….i am so-"

She got interrupted

"sakura! That's not the point! You know how dangerous it is to go in a vent? What if someone turned on the heat? And you die of hotness or someone turn on the air conditioner and you have pneumonia? Why the hell would you risk you life for 1000 dollars? Why didn't you just ask me? And if you didn't want to cause you will feel guilty then tell me to take a picture of myself when playing basketball." Sasuke said with a concern tone but also an upset tone. Sakura stared at him, she felt guilty for getting uchiha sasuke worried.

"sorry sasuke kun." She said looking to the floor in a sad and soft tone.

Sasuke noticed that she had learned her lesson to not do that.

"what are you doing here sitting there doing nothing? Come on your wasting out project time" Sasuke said trying to cheer her up. Which it did, she looked up and smiled and got up happily as if she had done nothing wrong, sasuke rolled his eyes at her immaturity.

"well I guess I'll see you later then rainie and daisuke." Sakura said looking at them

"yeah.." daisuke said, but sakura looked at rainie and did a peace sign, they winked and stayed at the detention room.

Sasuke and sakura were walking down the hall until she saw chesuke.

"CHESUKE IS A LOSER!" sakura said, sending a peace sign.

"SHUT UP OLD HAG!" chesuke got of his seat, from the pile of grade nine girls and chased sakura which she ran. Sasuke just smirk at how sakura and chesuke are like siblings, its been only a day and they have been fighting like brothers and sister, in fact tomorrow chesuke is coming over sakuras house just to hang around, well to live with for a few weeks since his parents not home, he'll be the youngest in the American group. But sasuke smirked stopped when the grade 9 girls found him. They started to run towards him, which he then ran away, followed by sakura, and leaving chesuke pissed off. Soon the girls lost sasuke so went back to chesuke, saying how he's so cool and stuff.

Soon they were in the car. "oh my god I'm beat today" sakura said letting out a sigh.

"hn." And he drove off well with her in the car of course. It was quiet, while sakura looking outside…she loved the natural view of everything.

Soon her eyes lit up. "OH YEAH we have a pop quiz on Monday…"

"uh how do you know when it's a pop quiz? What exactly did you do in the vent?"

sakura gave a cheap smile and replied "lets just say I was a spy for a few minutes" she looked away from sasuke and stared at the window again.

She borke the silence again "oh yeah sasuke…which house are we going to?"

"my real one"

"yay!"

"why yay? Cause its my real house and bigger?"

"no you moron…cause I get to see miriyu"

"it that it?"

"well yeah…what else is there?"

"hn." Soon they were at the house. Sakura got out of his silver Ferrari and walked in the house greeted by miriyu with a bow but sakura, as her jumped onto miriyu and hugged her. Then she went into sasuke's room, they started their homework, well project. they were almost done, just maybe the essay.

"stay here, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"um okay.."

soon sasuke left to go to the washroom to take a shower, which mean sakura was alone in the room, she was doing the assignment until the phone rang. She didn't know what to do but to pick it up. She grabbed the phone and flipped the cell phone up.

"hello? This is sasuke uchiha cell."

"excuse me who is this bitch using his phone?" why the fuck are u at my sasuke kuns house?" some squeaky voice girl said.

"uh……."

"huh? Are u trying to seduce my sasuke kun? Cause I'm sure he won't like an ugly piece of shit like you." Infortunately it was sasuke's girl friend for now, the one he uses.

"um I'm his mother…would you like to leave a message?" sakura said _Teaches these weird fangirls right._ Sakura thought to herself and smiled.

What she didn't notice was that sasuke was standing behind her smirking, after his shower.

"oh, I am so sorry mrs. Uchiha…I didn't mean too" the girls voice suddenly changed.

Sakura hung up and turned around with a shocking face.

"ohmygod I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"it's alright, but you are really bad at lying."

"no I'm not in fact I'm one of the best."

"psh" sasuke rolled his eyes

"no really, I'll prove it to you."

"hn. Lets go down and eat"

Soon they were t the kitchen, miriyu asked for the order, they ordered the food and it was served, sakura winked at miriyu.

"hey aren't you going to call your girl friend again? She called you…I don't know her name, but you should know her name, since you're going out."

"who said she's my girlfriend?"

"well it's a rumour in shool, she even admits it."

"what? I just winked at her cause she was hot"

"oh" sakura said looking down trying to hide her disappointed face.

"whats wrong? Jealous?" Sasuke asked and winked at her.

"N-NOO! Yeah right humph" sakura looked away with a blush, a deep one. She thought about it and time to give him a lesson. She took a big pepper and took it with her bare hands and bit it and started to chew on it, with a normal face on her. Sasuke on the other hand was FREAKED OUT. "h-hey…you do know that's the spicyest kind of pepper right?"

"doesn't taste spicey.." sakura said chewing on the pepper and taking another bite.

"are you sure?" sasuke ask

"well want to try it or not?"

"are you sure its not hot?"

"does it look hot the way I'm eating it?"

"no…"

"then?" sakura said while shoving the pepper she bit to his face, he backed up but believed her and took a bite. His face expression changed DRAMATICALLY, he wrinkled his nose and spat his nose and started to take water and drink it. Sakura finally let her pain go, she started screaming running for water, fanning her tongue, and her face was now super red.

She smiled and winked "told you I'm a good liar. You should have looked at your face."

"what ever it was only once, but I gotta admit you are pretty good."

"if you know that then I better warn you, I'm a big liar."

"hn."

"okay I'll be going now"

"here I'll drive you.."

"um it's alright I can go myself no worries"

"here I'll drive you, come one hurry and get your stuff, lets just say its your prize for tricking the uchiha sasuke"

"ah you conceited asshole I'll go then"

She went outside the house after saying her goodbye to miriyu and stood outside to wait, soon sasuke was there and he lead her to a yet new car again.

"I'm tired of saying this but…nice car"

"hn. Get in"

"I am I am calm down old man"

They were in the car, he drove the convertible while she just looked at the roads and trees, especially the sakura trees.

Suddenly sasukes cell phone rang "yo"

"…"

"alright I'll be there right now"

Soon he changed the direction.

"HEY! where are we going?"

"somewhere don't worry I won't leave you"

"fine…"

soon they reached at a stupid club.

"stay here." Sasuke commanded and followed a girl, sakura just whispered to herself "psh what a jerk, why the hell do you want to drive me when we aren't even going home, instead to a club so he can whore himself to death what a loser.."

she slowly got out of the car and went near the club

"who's this scrawny bitch? Why you hear for, you look like a non clubbing type" the girl said and laughed with her group of friends and her boyfriend.

"what ever" sakura said and walked into the club. She was walking and found a staircase, she walked up and up and up and up until she reached to the very top. She slowly went closer and closer to the sound she was hearing, it was fighting, punches kicking and guys screaming. She took a peek from the edge of the wall to see whats happening, she sees a girl standing there looking at the guys fighting. They were kicking and flying blood squirting, then all the guys were laying down hurt, exept one who help some other guy up, and one said "SASUKE KUN YOU ARE SO COOL" sakura was gonna walk away but she heard the name sasuke so she froze and hid and peeked out but when she peeked a the guy stared back at her. It had a pair of red eyes, like demons, he looked like sasuke (which was) but with red eyes, she was freaked out she was about to cry. "sakura?"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU DEMON" she said while he continued to walk over to her. "sakura why are you here? I told you to wait for me downstairs." His red crimson eyes turned back to the onyx eyes, sakura was so confused that she fainted. "SAKURA!" he said and ran to her. The girl was just confused, and kind of pissed he helped sakura out. "sasuke kun what about me and taren?"

"go take care of him, I've got some business to do" and with that he bridal style carried sakura to the convertible car. He sliped her in the passenger seat and took his jacket over her body, while he wiped the blood of his mouth. He got into his seat and drove her home.

He took the seat belts off and opens sakura side of the door and carried her out and kicked his door so it was closed, he slowly walked upstairs to the apartment door. He knocked on sakura's door only to find madoka there.

"uh? What happened to sakura chan?"

"she fainted"

"did she see blood of something?"

"yeah"

"oh my god! That's why her most fear is blood, she hates it, she hatesblood, or anything red."

"oh"

"yeah, here put her on her bed" madoka said showing the way, sasuke stepped in her room, the walls were decorated as sakura trees, her bed had a Winnie the pooh on it, floors were made out of hardwood, but the kool thing was that it was pink, her light was pick, everything was pink. It was totally opposite from his. As he put her down on her bed and covers a blanket over her, she went to his drawer; on it were pictures of her. He smiled when he saw it, there was on with a whole group of friends with her she smiled happily, a delightful one, one he has never seen, there was about 40 of them in a ground making funny faces. Then there were pictures of her and other girls laughing and hiding form the camera, one with sakura hugging two guys from the enck while their faces were full of cake, while he smiled. There was pictures of her jumping in the air in a waterfight. _No wonder she hates japan, girls here care about only guys and are fan girls, they aren't serious like American girls, last time I went there, they flirted and wanted me and chased me but they do give up, and go to their boyfriends._ So sakura was pretty normal, and she calls herself a loser when she had bunches of cool friends. He kneeled down looking at her sleeping face, just staring at it until BOOM! Her leg kicked his face, I swear today he's been getting hurt a lot. "OW" sasuke said and skaura shot back up.

"what the? Where am i?"

"what do you mean where are you? You're at your room."

"why are you here? I had the weirdest dream ever! You were in it with red eyes."

"no it wasn't a lie, and I'm here because you fainted so I had to carry you back."

"oh…WAIT! SO YOU HAD RED EYES? YOU WERE KICKING PEOPLES ASS?"

"yeah…its not red eyes, its sharingan, and of course I can fight"

"oh my god, are you a human? Oh my god, did I make friends with a devil? Oh my god whats sharingan? Some curse? Oh my god please forgive me you are not a man whore you are cool plese don't take my life away yet, let me say good bye e to my friends first."

"WHAT!"

"What do you mean what? What I mean is wait until I say goodbye to my friends frist then take me to hell"

"sakura I'm human just with red eyes"

"what ever." Sakura said and mumbled Korean words.

"what are you saying?"

"what am I saying?"

"no seriously wasn't that Korean language?"

"yeah so what? Im half Korean"

"you are?"

"yeah I forgot to tell you so here I'll tell you now, I'm Korean well half."

"geez woman…what else are you british?" sasuke said sarcastically

"oh my god you got it again, and that's all?"

"seriously?"

"Well yeah why? I'm half Korean, part Japanese and part british"

"so why are you so good in Japanese?"

"I don't know why..besides lets go out of my room, I know this room is driving you crazy cause it's pink"

"sure, you're right."

"I guess I'll be heading home now"

"okay…AND don't fight okay?"

"what ever."

"BYE LOSER MAN WHORE"

"BYE PINKY FORHEAD"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

sasuke just smirked and waved.

**FINALLY DONE THIS CHAPTER ARGH WELLL HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE! I LIKE REVIEWS!**


	15. party part 1

**Destined to meet**

**Authors notes: HEY people...how are you..yay I have no homework…I was thinking..i'm making this story a drag so I think it's time for DRAMA…Excited to read yet? Well you should cause it's big REAL BIG.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto..i suppose you should get this straight…it's been on the last 14 chapters and if you still didn't know then…go see a psychiatrist.**

**The party**

It been weeks now, everyone getting along, sakura hanging out with her Japanese friends and American friends. Everything was going well; sakura and sasuke are closer than ever! No. they never kissed or anything. But he cares for her, she kind of cares for him although she always whacks him all the time. Oh and chesuke…him and sakura are like TRUE siblings…they think alike, they are alike, they FIGHT A LOT! About HANA she's still the same, all innocent FAKE and planning all these weird things to break sakura and sasuke apart. But seems like its not working. Sasuke got in the basketball team, is captain of the team, his gang (naruto and them) are also in the team, he's in soccer, also captain for that but naruto and them don't like soccer, so it's only sasuke, ph and he's also in um track anf field, best runner, Fan girls still hunting him down. And about the fan girl's party ( the rich one, mentioned on one of the chapters, the one where everyone want to go. The hottest guy will be there too I hope…which is sasuke) It was cancelled well not really, just delayed, until today… no one knows why she invited sakura…we'll find out. OH AND AS FOR SAI, HE STILL HAS TO STAY THERE, WHO KNOWS HOW LONG

"HARUNO SAKURA! Wake up woman! You're gonna be late" Uo said shaking the pink haired girl back and forth

"okay…5 more minutes" sakura mumble to her self still sleeping.

"ew sakuraa you're drooling wake up!"

"kay…calm down I'm waking up…"

5 minutes later, a furious uo ran to the door and grabbed sakura blanket off and dragged her to the wash room. She dunked skaura's head in a sink and sakura obviously woke up, she took her head out and screamed and started to chase UO.

"UO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sakura said screaming out loud, but don't worry, her other friends are so used to this its so original..no reaction from them.

Screams were everywhere, pillows flying, crashing into things UO laughing sakura raging with anger.

Let's say…um 30 minutes later.

"phew…am I tired" Sakura said sitting..no wait lying on the couch, uo doing the same, on the other couch. Sakura so far hadn't had attacks, she seemed more healthy.

"me too" Uo said getting ready to fall asleep…again but sakura's eyes went wide.

"UO! WHAT AM I LATE FOR!" sakurasaid shaking the poor uo.

"calm down woman…let me thing" Uo started to scratch her chin. "OH YEAH! YOU ARE GOING TO SOME PARTY OR SOMETHING"

"EKK I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, she ran in her room and got some clothes, she threw it at UO and made her iron it for her. Sakura ran to the washroom and took a shower, then blew dry her hair then curled it, goldy locks curl. Soon when Uo was done ironing her clothes she changed into it. It was a halter dress, it grabbed her body, making her look even better, it was pink matching her hair. She wore high HIGH heels which ino have been training sakura to wore, its like she's a professional now. By the time she was done, she literally looked like a princess of beauty.

She went over to see if Naruto was done, unfortunately he was..for the first time, but the real reason why he woke up was cause sakura and UO were making to much noise, how can you sleep? HOW CAN ANYONE SLEEP? He just wore black tux, when he saw sakura he smile and told her she looked pretty, she was so embarrassed the only way to break this embarrasement was to whack him and laugh. So she did do that. NAruto came chasing her and obviously gave up, lets just say he wasn't good in running. Yeah believe it or not, sakura ran with heels, crazy girl eh? YEA SUPER CRAZY.

HAru drove to the house, boy was it huge, it was half the size of sasuke's girl friend house, which is a compliment cause that means the house is WAIT THE MANSION IS pretty HUGE! Naruto went over to hinata who was waiting, sakura didn't wait for anyone, she decide to go in. She pulled out her invitation and gave it to the guards. Seriously she didn't want to go, but she found that mean…so she went, but does she know her consequences? Anyways as she pulled out her invitation she read it and then passed it to the guard, the guard checked and made a frown.

"I'm sorry mam you aren't invited and you dare to make a fake copy?"

"ex-excuse me?"

"I'm afraid you can't come in"

"uh…o-." she was about to okay but some HAD to interrupted her moment. Oh and did I say there was a lot of squirming? Well do I really need to tell you who it is?

"she's with me…if you don't let her in don't think you'll be seeing me there"

"s-sasuke! What are you doing..maybe I did get a bad copy…it's okay I'll just leave…"

"no miss um you are allowed to come in." obviously he had too, he'd get fired if sasuke didn't come.

Sakura was obviously surprise how much power an idiotic man whore has.

Sasuke began walking in, he looked back at the pretty bubble gum girl, to him she was gorgeous, but its sasuke, obviously he's going to act cool about it. "are you coming or not?"

Sakura got lost in her trance but woke up in reality "oh yeah coming rite now" she quickly ran to sasuke, they both entered the mansion. Oh and sasuke he wore all black, balck shoes black suit, hair amazingly HOT. Well HOTER then usual so whistle people.

Neji was with tenten, they both were like the golden couple, tenten wore a Chinese outfit, neji wore a suit. Tenten funked up her hair style, it wasn't only buns but A bun with hairs sticking out a bit, it looked real nice. Tenten leaning on neji's shoulders, and whispers something into neji's ears. Neji grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek. They walked into the mansion.

As for shikamaru and ino they were cute, the only thing was that, one was walking hyperly and angrily and one was sighing and walking lazily. Ino was wearing a sleeveless dress which was slanted from the waist which revealed her thighs, her hair was tied up high and curled, Shikamaru wore a white suit and black shoes his hair the same I guess. But still a cute couple. Ino gave the guard the invitation coldly and walked in with shikamaru.

Naruto went with hinata. Hinata wore a nice top and a lovely skirt, she had extensions oin her hair, so it was long and scrunched up, she had eye contacts to give her some colours in her eyes, she totally looked different, very hot which made naruto even more happier than ever. They walked in happily instead of walking naruto quickly ran over to hinata and bridal carried her into the mansion, after giving the invitation. Hinata blushed and yelled at him for lifting her up, she pouted and made him put her down.

Sakura and sasuke walked in. They sat a table, everything was quiet, sasuke opened his mouth to say, you look good today, but then he got interrupted and couldn't say anything.

"yo sasuke, wassup? Come and chill with us, these hot girls are there" Some guy came up to sasuke, he was a jock, one of sasukes friend, and did I mention he had two girls around him but their eyes were completely looking at sasuke, but every so often they would give sakura dirty look. Sasuke looked at sakura, he was about to say no but sakura gave him the just-go-I'll-be-fine look. He still didn't want to leave her but after sakura's attention went to a group of people, Naruto and them. She called them, they walked over and started to talk to sakura, at this sasuke left with his jock friend. They took some shots, yeah in the morning, believe it or not. The birthday girl wasn't there. Seems like she's preparing to see sasuke. He just sat there, and when the girls came and tried to hug him he'd literally push them away, and drank more whiskey. His body is around the cool people but his eyes were with sakura, he looked at her and kept on looking, she was laughing with ino and tenten while hinata and naruto went somewhere else…who knows where. Then ino and shikamaru left, then neji and tenten, sakura told them she would be okay. She sat for not even one minute and another group of people came, it was her friends she had, the ones she would talk to in class. They came and hugged her. Sakura gain started to talk to them and talk and talk.

"hey sasuke kun, wanna go over my house? Don't worry it's free( I hope you know what I mean when I say that)" some girl sitting beside sasuke said touching him an leaning her head over to his ears trying to turn him on. But he wasn't paying attention, he kept on looking at sakura, the one who is so happy all the time, talking to everyone, she was warm, when he looks at her he notices his coldness, but he really doesn't care, as long as he doesn't treat her that way. He was sitting at the really rich and popular people, while she was hanging out with anyone.

"sasuke kun? Sasuke kun? You there hello?" the girl said waving her hand in front of his face. He woke up from his trance and looked at the girl and he took her arms which were wrapping around his off and started to dust the 'germs' off him and then looked at her and smirked

"even if you paid me I wouldn't" at that he walked away, while the girl felt really dry.

"yo sasuke where you going?" some 'popular' guy said

"out a bit, I'll be back"

"better be quick these chicks don't like waiting"

Sasuke just smirked and walked away.

He stood on the second floor of the mansion and looked down at sakura's table, just staring.

But soon the group of people left, they tried to drag sakura along but she refused, so there she was sitting alone again, she played around with her straw, then something caught her attention. She got up from her seat and started to walk towards a hallway, then she left in a room.

Sasuke stared, and wondered where she went until some slutty girl walked up to him AGAIN always him, but a different girl, well atleast these girl only flirt not chase him down. She put her arms around his neck and leaned closer, all he did was use his hand to push her arms away and walked away, she on the pther hand felt so dry she was pissed that he just ditched her, I mean she was so ric hand pretty, like so hot, yet he rejected her. She didn't even get to say his name.

He went downstairs to the hallway sakura went through, it was quiet in the hallway, but he heard piano, good smooth piano like a professional playing, instead of something classic the song the person played was fairy tale from tong hua. It was so good sasuke fallowed the music. As he followed it he opened the door a bit and peeked. There he saw some girl sitting there playing the piano, it wasn't just some girl, it was sakur, that's right pink hair and pink dress, it was definitely her. She played and played, sasuke just stood there listening to her, he was amazed how good she was, she WAS AMAZINGLY GOOD. He then walked in, sakura this time noticed and stopped playing, her eyes wandered from the persons feet to the body then the face. She was surprised and looked into the black orbs.

"sasuke!"

"hn. You know you're pretty good at piano" he said walking up to her

"thanks my mom taught me…." Sakura said then looked down, suddenly looking at the floor as it was the best thing she had ever saw in her life. But she felt someones hand on the top of her head.

"come on lets go, you're gonna miss the birthday girl"

"oh yeah" sakura stood up and walked out with sasuke, they were talking on the way and sakura laughed while sasuke just smirked, but this smirk was a nice one. On their way to the hallway they stopped.

They both saw the birthday girl fuming red! She was pissed she was mad!

"YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? I THOUGHT YOUR TICKET WAS FAKE…SASUKE KUN! WHY ARE YOU WITH THAT SKANKY UGLY FUGLY BITCH?"

The birthday girl said pointing at sakura, obviously she doesn't know what to do, so she just bowed her head, admitting she was wrong and walked away. The birthday girl smirked but when skura was walking she felt a hand grab hers. She stopped then looked back, it was sasuke grabbing her.

Sasuke stood tall and spoke.

"whats wrong? She's with me got a problem with that? If you do I can simply leave, I don't really want to go anyways"

Sakura on the other hand was trying to get rid of sasukes hand on her, but the more she tried the more tighter he held her, yea he was standing up for sakura but she didn't want it she felt…bad.

"but sasuke…how could you? It's my birthday…you can't do this to me…"

"I just did"

He was about to leave until the birthday girl screamed, she had black hair and long eye lashes she was pretty and rich, she had a nice dress her hair was lovely, "FINE THAT BITCH CAN STAY…." The girl finished off

Then sasuke stopped and walked away, but when he was walking with sakura the girl gave sakura death glare as in a –watch-out- glare, and walked away as all these other girls walked passed by sakura they bumped into sakura harshly sakura gasp in pain, but luckily sasuke grabbed her to his side, ofcourse she blushed.

"SAKURA CHAN!" naruto screamed out

"naruto you are so gay" sakura said and sighed

"sakura chan…you are never nice to me" naruto said

"it's not like you are"

"what? I am sometimes"

"well naruto kun, usually you guys fight" hinata bud in

"in your stupid ugly face man" sakura said rubbing it in his face.

"hey forehead girl" ino said and winked

"hey loser" sakura and faked a wink

"hey loser, is harsh"

"what ever woman…you look nice."

"thanks you too"

"wheres tenten?"

"I don't know making out with neji?"

"ino, you always have a dirty thought" sakura said and rolled her eyes

"so not true"

"what ever dirty woman"

"okay I'm going to go out with shikamaru now so later"

"bye"

"um me to sakura chan" naruto said grabbing hinata

"okie dokie see ya guys later" sakura said and smiled

Sasuke was still by her side, "you know I thank you a lot for doing that for me but you really don't need to stay with me, you'll be bored trust me…I'm not good with rich popular people" sakura said looking at him. It surprised him that she said she wasn't good with popular and rich people. She was right, usually when she's around him she'd be different than she was with her 'normal' original friends, they weren't super rich and not popular, well super popular.

"it's alright, I'm okay if I'm bored, it's better then being pissed with these losers"

"losers? D-did you call these people losers? I heard they are like the most popular people ever well exept you and naruto and them but they are pretty popular…they hang around with you, so which makes them populars and yeah…" sakura said it in a mathematical way as if it was hard for her.

Sasuke just smirked and put an arm around her shoulders and went to the pool with her to sit.

They were sitting and talking about…well literally nothing until her friends came over, well yeah they were shy and excited that they were near the uchiha sasuke, he rolled his eyes while they like literally drool except the guys which tried to act cool.

"sakura…hey sasuke kun" one of the gir said

"wassup loser?" sakura asked

"nothing much, why the hell are you sitting here"

"well uh im having a tan?"

"such a lie sakura you are very bad at it…"

"gee thanks shinia"

"welcomes"

"hey come inside with us"

"um" sakura said and lookedat sasuke, but then sasuke friend came over, the popular ones which were just staring at sakura's friends as they were losers or something. So at that sakura left with them, since sasuke was with his friends.

"yoo sakura…lets have a water fight"

"in this dress? Yea right I will"

"why not, it'd be fun"

"how about later?"

"fine deal" Agroup of them chilling in one area until the birthday girl came.

She smirked and pushed everyone out of the way and was walking towards sakura. Sakura didn't know what to do but smiled.

"hey sakura chan" the birthday girl said looking down on sakura, since sakura was petite.

"we're having a singing competition so I was thinking would you like to challenge me?"

"me? Oh no it's okay"

"come one it'd be fun, you have to alright?"

"um I can't sing"

"don't worry sakura chan I sing bad too"

"uh"

"COME ON SAKURA GO SING AND BEAT HER ASS YOU SING GREAT" one of her friend said

"look you don't have to think! You have to sing if you don't then I'll make sure you go down, and stay loser in konoha."

sakura was threatened but she didn't know what to do, she looked at the group of her friends which kept on nodding so when she nodded too.

"look be there in 5 minutes I'll be there and to sing first." The girl said and pushed sakura while walking towards the stage part inside her house. Everyone was staring at sakura, giving her a disgusted look except for her friends of course. Yeah the girl Anna, which is the birthday girl thinks she can sing, which she can sing, she had singing lessons, her plan was to humiliate sakura in front of everybody, thinking sakura can't sing. She even asked sasuke to go to the tables to watch the singing part, well yeah he went since gang members were going too. But naruto and them weren't there. Sakura was back stage she was nervous, she didn't want to sing.

"hello" anna said and smiled, everyone was cheering for her

"I'll be singing stars are blind by paris Hilton"

Sasuke was just bored drinking more vodka. Yet he wasn't even drunk yet. The girl started to sing, yeah she was good her voice was very nice and soothing. Everyone clapped and cheered, the girl smirked and brushed sakura's shoulders and gave a pathetic goodluck, thinking sakura would obviously lose. Sakura was going to get out of the backstage and escape so she wouldn't need to sing but instead her friends pushed her to the stage. She stood there in the middle, everyone stopped clapping and watch curiously. She turned and walked back but her friends stopped her. Then a guy with orange hair came out and winked at sakura, it was sakura's friend, he was originally her singing partner, they wrote a song together, they were part Korean so they made a Korean song up. She began to hit the beats and he began to sing it was a song the called never say goodbye (the Korean song, never say goodbye by Mario and nesty, but just pretend they sing it okay? Anyways download the song it's very good!) Then after he sang her two friends got out of the curtains and sang the background….soon it was her turns. She sang in Korean, it was so good everyone was staring. Sasuke on the other hand was first confused he was up there, he was about to get her down, but when he heard her voice he was so surprised, he wasn't bored, he sat there and kept on listening to the song. Sakura got used to the beat so she began dancing, oh did I mention, she was GREAT at dancing so she danced and danced while singing. Then when the song ended everyone clapped and screamed and cheered anna was furious and mad. Sasuke walked up to sakura once she got down the stage and told her she was good, she just laughed nervously.

"well I'm going to go home and change now for the night party"

"yeah here I'll drive you"

"thanks"

"hn."

"oh but where are we going?"

"club"

"at a party?"

"it's reserved"

"cool"

AUTHORS NOTE: READ AND REVIEW, WELL THE NEXT PART OF THE PARTY WILL BE GOOOD IT'S A PROMISE!


	16. 1 girl 100 tragedies

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: Hey guys so happy to update…I'm so down lmao im failing math literally so sad eh? Yeah well enjoy reading…if you want me to be happy and update review please…so I don't get depressed about my math.**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Last time on Destined to meet:**

"well I'm going to go home and change now for the night party"

"yeah here I'll drive you"

"thanks"

"hn."

"oh but where are we going?"

"club"

"at a party?"

"it's reserved"

"cool"

* * *

**One girl…100 tragedies**

Sasuke drove sakura home, so she could get ready for the night, it was at 8 and the present time was 6:00, so she had a lot of time.

"want to come in?"

"it's alright, you want me to pick you up or not?"

"nah it's okie I'll go with haru"

"wheres naruto? Isn't he going with you to the club?"

"he's at hinata's house"

"alright, later"

"okay bye sasuke" At that sasuke left and sakura went upstairs to her apartment,

* * *

she opened the door and found a miserable mitsuki on her couch.

"hey mitsuki whats wrong?"

"I – I sakura…. I – I'm"

"mitsuki whats wrong? Tell me"

"sakura I think im pregnant…"

"WHAT?"

"I don't know, but the father he doesn't know yet…sakura what am I going to do?" She looked at sakura with sorrowful eyes, mitsuki was upset, she was only 17 and soon will be a mother… Haru for sure will kick her ass.

"MitsuKI why…why would you…why would you even do that? You should have known the consequences…did you tell the others yet?" Sakura asked

"not yet"

"okay we need to tell them…you can't keep it a secret…we shoud tell haru, he'll know what to do…he's the oldest around"

"can't I just keep it a secret a little longer?"

"sorry hun you can't here come, we'll go to you apartment now…"

"how about when the party's over so naruto would be here too"

"no the sooner the better, don't worry about naruto I'll tell him okay?"

"alright" Mitsuki looked at sakura as sakura held her friends hand and dragged her to her own apartment. She opened the door to see a lying Uo on the couch watching 'russel peters' and laughing her ass off. Madoka was in her room folding her clothes, kyo was sitting on the other couch watching while haru was in his room on the computer and doing some work, that he didn't get to finish at work. Phoebe was doing some weird painting…don't even ask what it is…like I said phoebe is the weirdest out of all of them.

"um guys?" sakura said to get people's attention.

Everyone turned to sakura and mitsuki who's eyes were stuck on the grounf.

"hey mitsuki where were you I was looking for you so we can watch russel peters, he made new crazy jokes."

"u-um mitsuki has something to tell you guys"

At that madoka got out of her room and looked at sakura and mitsuki, phoebe for once was actually listening and not being weird.

"well mitsuki is pregnant…"

"what!" they all said at once, haru seemed pretty mad, he was like the brother of the group of friends.

"sorry, I didn't mean to get pregnant, I'm sorry"

everyone was in silent, shocked, didn't know what to say but to keep quiet and leave things how they are…everyone staring…was it over now? Was mitsuki's life over?

"my life's over" she said crying

"aw hunny it's okay, why would your life be over when you have us? We'll take care of you…don't worry, your friends will help you out no matter what" Uo said, walking up to mitsuki and hugging her, madoka walked up and hugged her as well and phoebe did too sakura came in and hugged to.

"I'm sorry haru"

he seemed a little disappointed, but it wasn't like they were real siblings, or he could tell mitsuki what to do.

"it's alright, we're all in this" Haru said and smiled

"you guys are the coolest" Mitsuki said and smiled

"hey speaking of it, we're going to be aunties and uncles and one mother…boy is naruto going to be happy, oh and mitsuki you better have a god mother and god father soon" sakura said laughing, the rest did too, in the end it was a good thing.

"hey aren't you going to get ready for the night party?" Kyo asked

"um no, I'll stay here with mitsuki today…seems like she needs us"

"no sakura baka…you should go…don't worry about me…I have these dumb losers with me so it's okay"

"you sure?"

"yeah…it would piss me off even more if you didn't go"

"alright then I'll go, I'll even but some pregnant woman clothes or something"

"sakura you moron, you're going to a club not MALL" Uo said and rolled her eyes

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" sakura yelled back and every sighs thinking to themselves _not again' Uo and _Sakura always fight, they were like the fighting ones the ones arguing and chasing each other.

"I CALLED YOU A MORON…GOT A PROBLEM"

"you little."

"ALRIGHT SAKURA….GO TO YOUR ROOM AND CHANGE I'M DRIVING YOU" Haru said trying to not let those two start a little fight.

"fine I'll go…bye losers" Sakura said and left to her room, while haru waited in naruto's apartment while trying to find the 'Laguna beach' season dvd for mitsuki since she wanted to watch it….what can you do when a pregnant woman wants something, if you don't obey their mood swings will kill you.

Sakura went inside Naruto's room, she had a 'tna' jump suit on a pink one with black outer lines, it fit her perfectly, she took her make up off and just straighten her hair.

"I'm ready"

"alright just let me give this to mitsuki"

"hai"

"what?"

"yes…sorry I forgot you don't know Japanese"

"yo shut up"

"no"

"what ever I'm not going to pick a fight with you pinky come one lets go"

"okay" then sakura fallowed haru.

* * *

Soon they were at the club

"sakura don't do drugs"

"alright mommy your such a loser haru…" sakura said and teased, then she opend the door and closed it giving a peace sign while haru was cursing and putting his fist up inside the car to sakura, but she just smiled. Soon she went inside, with her invitation, her night one.

When she stepped in she saw A LOT OF PEOPLE, she couldn't spot anyone she knew, she kept on looking and looking, it was 10 minutes already and she looked like a loser searching and walking around in a club by herself. She then started to regret going until a hand grip hers, she turned and only to face the same emotionless face with black eyes and dark blue hair with pale skin. Sasuke pulled her to a table, where she only saw sluts and bitches and ganster and playboys. Sasuke sat her down beside him.

"yo sasuke who's this girl? New slut?"

"I don't think so, she isn't even pretty" a snobbish girl said

"yeah, like who has pink hair? Sasuke kun, you would never go for her than me right?" another one said

"shut up, she's here with me" they were all surprised but kept their mouth shut, they kept on giving her weird looks while talking to sasuke.

"yo sasuke you crazy playboy, yo you know this guy, he went out with like all the models and he dumped them all on their birthdays, yo that was so funny" one guy said talking to his girlfriend while other girls laughed trying to cling on to sasuke's arm but he kept on moving. Then the other guy started to talk, "yeah and remember how sasuke would go to a club, with two girls on him and frenching them everytwo minutes then swithching? And then he'd like sleep with them after" Sakura was feeling uncomfortable listening to this, I mean sasuke was such a big player, she had feelings for him but hearing all this made her kind of change her mind.

This was when sakura was WONDERING where ino and them went, did they ditch? But those asses kept on continuing, sasuke even found it annoying.

"yo remember when some ugly girl asked you out and you were like 'yo you look like my shit, did you crawl out of the toilet or something?' and then she cried and you just smirked and left with some other girl and started to French her and shit? Yo man sasuke you are like the biggest playboy ever." The guy said laughing and the girls trying to get to him still but this time different girls since the other ones got pushed.

"yo guys shut up about it" sasuke said to his friends and then took a shot, he said that because when he looked at sakura, he knew she felt uncomfortable, she wasn't a girl who likes talking about these stuff, he regret bringing her here, he should have just chilled with her alone. Everything was going ok, music was pumping loud and sakura sitting there bored to death sasuke was being sasuke chilling with his friends.

Out of nowhere some random guys starts to walk over to sasuke, I guess it was another friend of sasuke, "yo sasuke want a pill?" The guy passed a pill, what was it sakura wondered…. But what ever, he popped in the pill and…yeah.

He sat there and then he began to get high, but he was pretty normal…well kind of, one pill can't hurt sasuke. He kept looking at sakura, until Hana came over.

"SAKURA CHAN"

"HANA CHAN!"

"what are you doing here?"

"um party?"

"same"

"come sit here with me come," sakura said patting a empty spot next to hers.

Hana took the seat and blushed since she was around popular people, sakura and her were talking everything was normal until….until….

"sasuke kun….long time no see"

Sasuke stopped drinking and stared at the girl who called him, his eyes changed

"Ami…"

"sasuke kun I missed you a lot… it's been two years, I've missed you." Ami said, she had purple hair and crimson read eyes as a natural. She was so pretty, she was like the prettiest in the world.

She walked up to sasuke and bent down, she hugged him and her lips touched his lips, they stayed like that. Instead of sasuke pushing away, he gave in a an they were literally making out. Sakura felt her heart rip apart, it was painful for her, she felt like crying, but why would she cry when they aren't even going out, they were simply friends. The girl broke apart with sasuke and stared at sakura.

"so sasuke kun…I see you've got some girls to play around with" she said looking at sakura and giving her a pathetic look. Sasuke ralized what he was doing he stared at sakura, "sakura I -." Sakura wanted to say something but he couldn't. because she stood up "I'm sorry I need to use the rest room" Then she left, he wanted to chase her, but how could he when he just made out with this girl?

SO you must be asking what is his history with this girl ami. Well, 4 years ago Ami was the most popular girl in wschool and also sasukes father's best friend's daughter. She like sasuke, he didn't but was forced to go out with her cause she was the daughter of Sasuke's father's best loyal friend. She wasn't as rich but she was rich. When they went out she tried her best to get his attention, it didn't work until 6 months after…he fell for her, they were in a real relationship, they loved each other…but soon in a year and a half she had to leave to Canada for some business, she told him he was allowed to make out with other girls while she was out since that would get him less bored.

Why did I say sakura was his first love? To surprise you….

Sasuke was in pain, he asked ami to get off his lap but she refused to, he couldn't go against her or his dad will be fuming mad. Besides, he still had feelings for this girl, he had a tangle in his heart, didn't know who he loved more, but it was more to sakura. He was still confused.

* * *

Sakura ran to the washroom and started to cry out loud until, someone came into the washroom, covered her mouth and dragged her to a closet. Sakura, didn't she have enough tragedy from this party? Why was she having so much pain at once. But now she didn't care what happened to her she let whatever happen to her. The person who took her to the closet was going to kiss her, but then sakura fell on the ground, she felt the air missing, it was her lungs, was she going to lose her life? She coughed, with the cough there was blood, the person who was going to take advantage got scared so he just left her in the closet tied up. She was in pain she couldn't fell her hands and her lungs were gasping for air, but nothing came in, she cried and cried soon the air slowly came in, she thought everything was over until the closet door opened.

The birthday girl came in. with five other girls.

They smirked.

"yo pink bitch, I warned you I gave you hints, that I hated you and that you should be near our sasuke kun, but did you listen? No you didn't so this is what you get."

One of the birthday girls friend picked sakura up by her hair and pushed her to the wall, the birthday girl slapped sakura acroos the face.

"why don't you listen you bitch? What are you a whore?" she said, all sakura did was cry silently letting them hit her, how could she do anything when she was tied up? She couldn't scream cause her lungs were in pain. The girl then took a knife and slit her tna clothes to peaces revealing her bloody skin, no where private though. Then the birthday gave a signal, the other three girls started to kick her and punch her, while the other still pulling her hair and the birthday girl just smirking at her.

"I hope you learned you lesson, sasuke kun doesn't deserve fugly bitches like you so stop trying to seduce him. He's mines mess with me again and that time you'll seriously die, I don't care if I go to jail, as long as you're gonethen sasuke kuns all mines. And you think I'm stupid, look sasuke likes hot, rich and strong girls not like weaklings like you. And don't try to act all nice you sick cancer bitch I know you have that lung desease, so if you don't want it to spread stay away from him…what are you trying to do? Make him pay off the medical bills? You bitch, he probably hates you and just making fun of you how pathetic you are" Sakura was surprised and shocked tha the girl knew about her sickness, and what she said seemed true, maybe sasuke really only pitied her that was all. He probably hated her and making fun of her, why would he pick her anyways? Beside she saw the proof that he was using her. She then told her friend to let go of sakura's hair, then she pushed sakura on the wall and gave her a hard kick, and pushed her, she fell on the floor again and this time it hit her head hard. The girls left and left sakura in darkness.

Sakura…she lost her breath, blood leaking from her skin and mouth, she couldn't move, her head was dozing off, was it time for her to lose her life? She couldn't breathe, air wasn't entering instead blood was exiting her body, she was losing blood gaining pain and losing tears, she was lying in a puddle of her own blood. She Smiled and whispered a thank you to her friends, and she never held a grudge against the girls who did this to her not even sasuke, she blamed it all on herself, soon she was in darkness and silence.

* * *

Sasuke was still there with Ami, she clung onto his arms, he didn't bother take it off but he kept on thinking of sakura, he hated him self, he regretted to meet such an angel, such a beautiful cherry blossom, he was drinking shots with his friends and was high, trying to take away his pain. Hana sat there she knew what was going to happen to sakura, at first she smirked but then she felt wrong she felt ugly inside for hating sakura when sakura always helped her with everything, she stuck up for hana whenever she got made fun of. Should she tell sasuke? She didn't want sakura to die, for once she wanted to be sakura's real friend and care for sakura like sakura does for her, she hated sakura for not getting the clue, hana sometimes tried to act like a bitch to sakura but sakura would just forgive her in a second. Hana had these flashback and she wanted to cry, she felt so ugly…so she decide to tell sasuke or else it's to late.

"s-sasuke k-kun" hana said, she spoke up for once, his friends staring at her in a pathetic way, ami was looking to.

All sasuke did was stare but ami spoke "what the hell do you want you loser bitch? Trying to steal him away from me? He likes me so face it, right sasuke kun?"

"i-it's not that…it's sakura…." She said and almost crying…

"What! What sakura what?" sasuke said sitting up urging for an answer.

"what happened to her?" he said in an angry voice and worried tone at the same time…it was like he wasn't high no more, sakura was his drug curer.

"what if it's too late?"

"LATE FOR WHAT! ANSWER ME NOW!"

"sakura sakura! She she THE FAN GIRLS TOOK HER TO THE CLOSET AND PUNISHED HER"

Sasuke stood up, "wheres the closet?"

Hana looked down and pointed to a corner, it was dark. Sasuke he pushed all his friend and started to run towards the closet, but someone held his hand.

"sasuke kun, you're leaving me alone?" ami said, but he ignored her and pushed her and kept running pushing everyone out of his way, he then reached to the closet, afraid to open the closet.

He trembled as he put his hand on the knob, he slowly turned it and opened it.

There he found sakura, almost lifeless.

"SAKURA!" he yelled and bent down in the puddle of blood and un tie her and picked her up, "sakura" he felt a tear falling, it was his first time crying, "sakura, sakura! Wake up!" She wasn't breathing, her clothes torn and her skin bloody her mouth full of blood. Sasuke then put his lips onto hers and gave her air, it's been 5 minutes and nothing happened, but on the 6th minute she began to breath, but her eyes didn't open, so he picked her up bridal style and ran to his car. Ami saw this and gave an evil look at the lifeless sakura. Hana then took a taxi and followed sasuke's car, she din't care about sasuke anymore, she cared about her dearest friend sakura. It was unbelievable that one girl can have that much tragedies.

* * *

**Authors note: **Hope you guys liked it, well more trouble are going to happen soon, what will naruto and them think? What about sasuke? Will his true friends leave him and hold a grudge? And how's sakura? Wait till next time….REEAD AND REVIEW PLEASE. 


	17. Awoken

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: well heres the next chapter…hope you like it…and for people who think I'm psycho just because I made poor sakura get hurt….then don't read it…like seriously it's just a mofu story…relax! It's funny cause the person calls me phycho…when the person is over reacting about a freaking story made by me….like its called fan FICTION…if you need help with that, give me your address and I'll fucken send you a dictionary…so you can go look it up. And as for the other reviewers THAKS A LOT I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

**

**Last time on Destined to meet:**

"_sasuke kun, you're leaving me alone?" ami said, but he ignored her and pushed her and kept running pushing everyone out of his way, he then reached to the closet, afraid to open the closet._

_He trembled as he put his hand on the knob, he slowly turned it and opened it._

_There he found sakura, almost lifeless._

"_SAKURA!" he yelled and bent down in the puddle of blood and un tie her and picked her up, "sakura" he felt a tear falling, it was his first time crying, "sakura, sakura! Wake up!" She wasn't breathing, her clothes torn and her skin bloody her mouth full of blood. Sasuke then put his lips onto hers and gave her air, it's been 5 minutes and nothing happened, but on the 6th minute she began to breath, but her eyes didn't open, so he picked her up bridal style and ran to his car. Ami saw this and gave an evil look at the lifeless sakura. Hana then took a taxi and followed sasuke's car, she din't care about sasuke anymore, she cared about her dearest friend sakura. It was unbelievable that one girl can have that much tragedies.

* * *

_

**Sadness and sorrow**

It was 3:00 am…sasuke…uchiha sasuke, hated himself for once, he was waiting in the hospital…waiting for the results of sakura…will she be okay? He tried calling naruto, ino, neji, shikamaru, Uo, Haru…all of them, but they weren't home, they didn't pick up their cell phones…they were to busy having fun…not noticing what happened to their most favorite girl in the world.

He waited and waited…seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days…. He sat on the chair…waiting, blood on his hand..he didn't bother to clean it, it was sakura's blood. Soon a tall man with a white long thin jacket walked out of the 'emergency' room door. He had glasses and around his fifties.

Sasuke stood up right away…of course his first question, " sir, is haruno sakura okay?" He said in a worried tone…this doctor…didn't have time to notice who this 'uchiha sasuke' is…he cares for his patients. The doctor looked down and then stared at sasuke once again. "are you her relative?"

"…no but."

"do you know any of her relatives or guardian?"

"I can't reach them"

"I guess I'll have to talk to you…can you please follow me to the office?"

Sasuke nodded and followed the doctor into a small room. The doctor held out two x-ray results, he put them on this board and started to explain.

"you see this and this picture are different" he said pointing at the two pictures.

"this one is sakura sans," sasuke eyes traveled to the x-ray, the one the doctor was pointing at it, it was her spine, it had a little crack, not even noticeable.

"this may look small, but can cause a lot of trouble, this is actually a major injury, she had a broken risk and a lot or brutal bruises, we will get to that later, but her spinal if the most important thing right now. This crack may seem small but there will be a lot of difficulties, now there is a good and 'bad' news….The good news is that, she can heal herself on her risk and skin. The bad news is that this spinal crack causes her brain to shift a bit, not being abole to be balanced, she will continuously fall with out any warnings, although she will always be able to walk, but it's dangerous for her to walk by herself….because when she falls her reaction has gone slower, so when she falls she won't be able to use her hand's right away to break the fall, she will most likely fall on her face……she will also lose measurements oftenly, she will try to pick up her pencil, but ending up picking the air, she will try catching a ball but will see it in a different direction…" The doctor said…and looked at sasuke and gave a sigh, sasuke had a shocked face…he felt as if it was his fault that sakura's like this…because of his fan girls.

The doctor continued… "Now I have scanned her body and notice that she has problems with her lungs…but luckily, the abuse she went through didn't really affect her lungs, to me it's a miracle, a girl like her could have grown pneumonia but she's still normal as before, but what you have told me about her lost of breath does worry me, I think she needs extra attention. Simply because of lungs and the constant lost of balance she will be having. At first she won't be able to walk, so she will need to attend physical therapy."

This gave sasuke even more of a shock…sakura can't walk…until she goes to physical therapy…he felt ugly…he regretted going to the party. With this sakura situation, he forgot about ami.

The doctor led sasuke out of the room and asked him to please contact sakura's guardian and relatives or friends. Sasuke tried and tried until…

Ring

Ring

Ring

"who the hell is bothering me? At this time? Oi sasuke teme you woke poor hinata up too!" it was naruto's voice…sasuke didn't say anything for seconds.

"naruto…" It was awkward…sasuke didn't use the words 'dobe'

"what is it? You fan girls killing you again?"

"naruto…come here right away…"

"wait what! Come where?"

"…hospital…" Sasuke said…his voice shaking a bit, scared of his best friend reaction once he knows everything.

"teme, why would I go to the ho.." He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he had an instant picture of sakura.

"TEME…i-is th-this about…..s-s-s-sa-saku..ra?" Naruto said, in a tone with a little hope that he was wrong.

"I wish it wasn't" Sasuke said….there was silence, no one speaking, the phone hung up, naruto had hung up…

* * *

Sasuke then dialed Ino's cell…

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"he…llooo?" Ino's voice was asleep

"hello? Who is this? Are you going to answer or not" Ino kept on questioning, sasuke could here shikamaru's voice asking who is it? With that little suspicion tone like ino was talking to another guy.

"ino…hurry and come here…"

"sasuke? Are you high or something? Come where?" Ino asked over and over…filling sasuke with all these questions. Shikamaru grabbed the phone.

"yo sasuke…what the hell are you doing calling my girl at this time huh? Yo sasuke!"

"shikamaru…hurry and come here.."

"where?"

"hospital" Over at shikamaru and ino they stood still, ino stared at shikamaru and she heard sasuke's voice on the phone also.

"why at the hospital…sasuke stop joking around man…"

"sakura…" Then sasuke hung up, and dialed neji.

* * *

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"yo" it was neji's voice

"why the hell are you calling me at this time sasuke?"

"come…sakura,…she's in the hospital…" Sasuke hung up…

* * *

Neji and tenten was in shocked and changed quickly and ran out to see their pink friend.

* * *

Sasuke tried calling her American friends…no one picked up.

* * *

It was 20 minutes not, he then heard foot steps of someone who's in a rush, the steps were getting louder and louder.

Naruto was running in the hospoital holding hinata's hand. They both ran with that worried face, naruto was mad, he was worried, if anything happened to sakura, he's kill himself, as he turned to the corner he saw someone sitting in front of the emergency room. The person looked up, it was sasuke. Sasuke had blood on his hands and face, blood was everywhere, naruto was serious now, if there was free ramen, he wouldn't care about ramen, he would hate ramen. As a common sense he knew it was sakura's blood, but he denied it. Hinata on the other hand was in shock of ass the blood, she couldn't think of what happened to sakura.

"teme, is this a sick joke come one stop it…" naruto said trying to laugh.

"TEME! TELL ME IT'S A JOKE" Naruto grabbed sasuke's shoulder and started shaking it, sasuke stayed the worthlessly and said nothing. Hinata had to go run over to naruto and stop him, she wasn't studdering to naruto this time.

"naruto kun…stop! We have to get this straight. You can't be like this! Naruto!" hinata said, making naruto letting go of sasuke. Once he let go of sauske he fell onto the ground weeping.

"teme…how could you…how could you let this happen to her? What have I told you! SHE'S WEAK…SHE NEEDS US! How could you…what happened?"

all sasuke said was ami, as if it was his and ami's fault.

Naruto got up in anger, he was confused…

"AMI! WHO THE HELL IS AMI? YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND"

when he screamed the word ami, ino arrived, she dropped her purse when she saw the blood on sasuke's hand, the word ami, ino knew the story, ino knew the love life between sasuke and ami. In the rage of anger ino ran over to sasuke and…SLAP! He didn't do anything but looked away, shikamaru also was pissed.

"sasuke! How could you? To sakura! If you knew you still had feelings for ami, why would you play around with sakura! She's not worth that! She's worth MORE! HOW COULD YOU? TO SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME SASUKE?" ino said bursting into tears… Shikamaru held her tight as she cried, his lazy self also wanted to hurt sasuke too….they all loved sakura, she was so sweet.

"ino…what do you mean about ami? Who is she?" anruto said in a poised tone.

Out of no where hana stepped out, from where she was hiding for like hours, afraid of sasuke.

"I'm sorry sasuke kun, but right now…I care for sakura" hana said, who knew why she apologized, everyone looked t her.

"but I have to tell them." She continued

"tell us what?" naruto asked

"i saw ami…I saw everything…sasuke and ami were making out….then sakura left, and fangirls started to attack her and locked her up in this room" Hana said looking down.

"how could you sasuke teme? Are you that cold? I told you what was wrong with sakura, and in the end you still play around with her? Her life…it's more torn now…she liked you sasuke…but in return, you…you killed her heart, with this ami girl…if you were my friend I'd hate you and despise you, but because you're my best friend, I'll just distance myself from you, you can leave now, I'll stay her and wait for sakura. We don't need you here, go sleep with the other girl like you always do…cheat, and kill a person's heart." Naruto said looking away from sasuke. But sasuke didn't move, he stood there…he was confused about himself.

* * *

Soon neji and tenten arrived, panting from running, looking for the group, but when they were about to speak up the doctor came out of the room again. This time the whole group of teens looked at the doctor, he nodded giving a sign that they were allowed to go in. when they were about to go in the doctor spoke.

"Are any of you currently guardian of sakura's? or living with her?"

naruto showed himself….

"please follow me" the doctor said, sasuke knew what it was.

Sasuke and the group walked in the room, except naruto. When they went in they saw a bruised girl, from head to toe. IT was brutal. Ino and tenten teared up, it was so harsh, sasuke walked over to sakura, and kneeled down next to the unconscious sakura. He held her hand and looked at her, ino walked over and just kept crying and looking at sakura, hinata gave sorrowful looks, tenten was crying also, shikamaru and neji looked sad.Sasuke kept on staring….After which seemed like minutes, Naruto came in, he dropped to the floor and gave this emotional look. Hinata ran over to naruto, telling him to fix himself.

"why does it have to be sakura? Why not me? She had enough torture…" Naruto said, he was crying… Hinata started to cry too.

It was quiet, they all looked at sakura…she was so pretty, hana walked in and started to cry, she walked next to sakura and said I'm sorry. Everyone was there…looking but the doctor, told them to go home now, because sakura needs her rest and some silence.

They all exited the room and looked back once more at the unconscious girl.

* * *

It already was the week after the incident, everything was more depressing, ino and them weren't really into school …they were upset, ino kept on crying, everyone knew what happened since it was such a big party…yet it was unknown who did it, sasuke asked people, did they know anything about it, but they seriously didn't, he tried to ask the fan girls but they ended up ripping his clothes…too obsessed. He couldn't ask them, he tried sharingan, but that got them even more hyper…they thought he looked even hotter. Neji and them were depressed.

Sasuke was with Ami, he didn't tell his parents about Ami, cause he knew it would lead him to marriage. Ami and sasuke were walking together, ami clinging on his arms, fan girls giving glares, but ami did the same, all over sasuke. Naruto stop hanging out with sasuke for today, so did the others( as in ino and them.) it didn't mean sasuke was a loser…he still had his jocks and gangsters….but the truth was that he liked hanging out with the others better. Sasuke wanted to apologize to them, beg on his knees to forgive him, but it was sasuke, he hid everything…He really missed sakura…he wanted to see her face, the smiling girl always cheerful no matter what, but instead he's stuck with a slut which he actually has feelings for…but the feelings were old, but they didn't just brush away.

Naruto also told haru and them, they went to visit sakura everday, including today in the morning and made naruto go to school since he skipped the whole week of school, they contacted sai, and told him the situation, he was going to do a concert, but his dear friend is injured, badly injure, sakura was like his sister, so now sai is on the way to Japan.

* * *

_Am I dead? Where am I_' Sakura asked her self, seeing herself in darkness until she heard girls crying and sobbing, she felt someone on her crying, hugging her.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes only to find her self on a hospital bed, surrounded by machines, her mouth and nose were covers by an oxygen mask, she felt exhausted, and she was in pain. There she saw Uo, Mitsuki, Madoka, Haru, Kyo staring at her. Uo was on her crying, when Uo saw sakura awake she opened her eyes wide and said sakura's name, with that the rest did the same, they asked her questions, if she was alright? Does it hurt, with the confusion all she did was let the tears fall from her eyes, she began to cry and cry harder, which gave her trouble breathing, they panic so rushed to get a doctor. The doctor rushed in and gave her a quick check up, sakura heard him talk to her friends, saying she was alright. They all calmed down and looked at sakura, with pain. Skaura felt bad, she always blamed her self. She opened her mouth to talk.

"h-haru, aren't you supposed to work? Kyo, you have school, you girls too…" She said in a weak voice, they could barely hear her, it was more like reading her lips.

"Sakura! Stop talking, please sob don't talk…and don't worry about us, we'll stay by your sidesob" Uo said crying, sakura shook her head lightly, as in telling them not to stay here. Sakura was about to get up and make them go back home, but they stopped her and told her they would leave if she would just rest and not move. She made a promise not to do anything stupid, so then they left kissing her on her forehead. On her desk was her teddy bears and books for her to read incase she got bored. She looked and saw a picture of quacky and cheeky (the chicken and duck, that's her pet) She smiled and laid back down. She looked up the ceiling and cried, she didn't know why she just had to remember the scene of sasuke and that ami girl, she didn't know why she was crying, it's not like she loves him (that's what she says).

* * *

It was already 2:00 pm, sakura wanted to get out of bed, and walk around. (remember she doesn't know that she will have a hard time walking) so she got off and……

It was before after school, sasuke ditched the school, Ami asked where he was going, he ignored her and just drove off. Sasuke dropped by at a flower shop and bought some flowers. Then he drove to konoha's hospital…there he was, having a hard time going to sakura's room, he was afraid, he knew if he saw her, he'd hate himself, but then again he wanted to see her…So he held onto the door knob and turned it. When he opened it…he dropped the bouquet of flowers. Sakura was on the ground, sitting there looking at the floor, she slowly lifted her head, she spotted sasuke, and slowly went back to the floor. Sasuke ran to her, holding her arm.

"sakura…you alright, sakura? what happened, come on, I'll help you up come on" Sakura just began to cry and got his grip off her. She cried harder and HARDER…now SHE HATED her life. Sasuke hugged her tightly, sakura didn't do anything but cry more…

"damn it…why me?" Sakura said while crying, HARDER AND HARDER.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" sasuke screamed, thinking that somethigns wrong with sakura, soon the doctors rushed in.

"SAKURA SAN…What's wrong?" The doctor asked. Sakura said nothing, then she spoke after five minutes of silence from her and questions fro m the doctor.

"sensei…why can't I walk? I can't stand…" Sakura said tears rolling down her cheeks, and she had hiccups…she was mad…

Sasuke just stood there and look at sakura's pain. He wanted to hug her and stay by her side forever, but what he did at the party made him feel guilty.

The doctors eyes soften as he explained to sakura "sakura, don't worry, it's not permanent, we'll give you physical therapy for you to practice okay? Don't worry, everything will be okay, I promise." Sakura quieted down a bit and nodded. The doctor picked her up and put her back on the bed, "sakura haruno, you must rest, stop trying to wonder around" she nodded again, the doctor looked at sasuke and left.

Sakura kept on looking down until sasuke went up to her.

"sakura I'm so-."

She put on a fake smile, "don't apologize, I don't understand why you are even apologizing, it's not like I was going out with you or anything, why would I care? You can go sleep with her all you want for all I care, now would you please leave me alone? I'm a bit tired.." Sakura said…in a confident tone, trying to hold her tears back.

"Sakura…"

"leave..please…"

Sasuke turned but he stopped in his track when someone was standing at the door.

"sakura…loser is down for once" the person said and gave a little chuckle.

Sakura looked up and gave a true smile and ..and "SAI! IDIOT! YOUR BACK!" She said and wanted to give him a hug so he walked over and hugged her. They both ignored sasuke, all sasuke did was walk out.

"loser…why are you back? Don't you have a concert?"

"you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world seeing you in a hospital crying" sai said…trying to make sakura feel better which did, cause when they fight, if means sakura is A-OKAY.

"oh…sai, once I'm out of this bed your ass is DOWN!"

"we'll see about that old hag"

"Damn right I will" sakura said lifting her fist up.

"well you better rest quick or, I'll head on first and win"

"fine, I'll rest" Sai smiled, he knew everything about sakura, saying all the things he just said was the only way to convince her to rest.

"bleh, well what are you doing here? Go home, you're killing my beauty sleep!"

"Alright woman, later!" Sai said, and wore fake thick ugly galsses and a cap so no one would recognize him as the famous singer.

Sakura Watched one of her best friend loser walk away…she smiled and coulnd't wait to go back home.

* * *

It was 3:00 pm now, naruto came over to visit her, so did ino and them, they were so happy sakura was awake, they hugged her so tight sakura couldn't even breathe, they all talked and talked, laughed and laughed. Until sakura brought up something.

"guys…Um I'm going to transfer to an American school, don't worry it's near konoha high, but I think it would be better for me to just go to that school, besides American people are normal to me…they make me comfortable…konoha high had pure super millionaires, it's different from where I went, yeah they were rich but not multibillion, but don't worry, I'll still talk to you." Sakrua said hoping they would understand.

Ino was upset and thought it was because of sasuke which it partly was about…"Sakura if this is about sasuke then…"

"no ino don't worry, it's not about him, and guys…I'm begging you don't be mad at sasuke, it wasn't his fault…it was mines, so don't stop talking to him because of me. And naruto…you guys are best friend so don't break it because of me alright?"

"but sakura chan.."

"naruto…don't worry, whats the matter I'll stay with Uo"

"but shes senior, you'll be grade 11"

"soo?"

(yeah everyone she hangs out with, the American ones are older than her except sai and naruto, that's why she's more close with them.)

"fine, if that's what you want sakura chan." Naruto gave a calm smile (for once!).

"naruto..do you know when I get to get out of this hospital?"

"I'm not sure..but don't you have therapy or something…"

"yeah…"

"I guess it'll be atleast half a month"

"I guess so..oh yeah tell chesuke to visit me"

"alright, sakura we'll be leaving now, you need your rest, I'll wait, correction, WE'LL visit you everyday okay?"

"HAI!"

* * *

**Authors note: Well that's all for now! Please REVIEW! I get real happy and don't criticize me….! You can on the story but not ME.**


	18. 2 hearts one mind

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: okay…heres the update, THANKS REVIEWERS, this chapter and the next one will be a filler**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Last time on destined to meet:**

"fine, if that's what you want sakura chan." Naruto gave a calm smile (for once!).

"naruto..do you know when I get to get out of this hospital?"

"I'm not sure..but don't you have therapy or something…"

"yeah…"

"I guess it'll be atleast half a month"

"I guess so..oh yeah tell chesuke to visit me"

"alright, sakura we'll be leaving now, you need your rest, I'll wait, correction, WE'LL visit you everyday okay?"

"HAI!"

* * *

**Two hearts…One mind**

A month later..

12:01 pm…

Sasuke was over at narutos at noon, they had an assigned project…to bad stupid ami had to follow…well not naruto's apartment but Mitsuki, naruto was there…About ami…Sasuke's parents found out that she's back, and invited her to sleep over sasuke's house -- great..She acts like an angel when around sasuke or his parents or brother…but a bitch anywhere else.. Itachi doesn't even like Ami, he liked sakura more…He wanted to pay her a visit one day.

As for the month, sakura has been in a rough time…she's don e therapy now, she can walk normally, but sometimes she'll fall but there's always someone to catch her…she knows she'll fall cause she's unstable yet she loves to run and chase…So far..she loves her new school, she feels comfortable, and as for her and sasuke, she does her best to avoid him, if she bumps into him she bows and walks away, or ignore him and act how she always is.

Anyways….

* * *

Sakura's apartment:

"sakura haruno wake up lazy arse!"

"…"

There she goes, Uo went storming out of the apartment and into Mitsuki's.

* * *

Naruto:

"okay, are you done the essay part?"

"almost.."

"sasuke kun I'm tired lets go back"

"go by your self than"

"SASUKE KUN! Why are you so mad at me? Is it because I never let you make out with any other girls? Cause I did you see you with some girl yesterday!" Ami said kind of pissed while whining. Yes sasuke went back to his layer type…missing sakura so much..

BANG!

Sasuke looked suprised and Ami jumped…Naruto was normal…He knew what was happening…sighs

"HEY BITCH! What the hell was that for? …sasuke kun I'm scared…" She said tugging into sasuke while he did nothing.

Uo gave her a dirty look and sasuke one too.

"what ever, hey naruto where's Phoebe's painting"

'over there" naruto said pointing at the the closet, unfortunately Phoebe's painting was a freaky painting, since shes 'weird' her painting was weird, it was a lady crawling out of the frame, so phoebe made arms and a head sticking out, trust me it was freaky. Uo went and got it both sasuke and ami got freaked out by the ugly drawing although the American friends had to act like they like it so phobe won't get hurt. She took the painting and went back to her room..

* * *

SILENCE…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL UO?!!?!"

"HAHA"

BOOM

BANG

BASH

BANG

BANG

CRASH

* * *

Sasuke and ami looked at naruto…

Naruto counted down..

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

the door hit open again…

"NARUTO TELL UO TO STOP THAT STUPID PAINTING IT SCARED ME TO DEATH!!!" her hair was a mess and still in pajamas, she didn't even notice ami and sasuke until, naruto gave her the look and she look and saw ami giving a disgusted look and sasuke had no expression although he wanted to chuckle at how cute sakura was.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY…UH BYE..!" Sakura said that and ran back until..

"sakura I need you to go grocery shopping for me.." HAru said

"why me?"

"cause everyones busy"

"not sai.."

"I know"

"then?"

"he's going with you"

"okay"

* * *

Back to mitsuki's apartment:

"don't worry…I'm used to it…" Naruto said, sai just popped out of no where from the washroom

"yo sai what the hell were you doing in there?"

"business…"

"you took a dump?"

"no…"

Sai looked inside the washroom…out of no where a girl comes out…Everyone looked at her… Then sai spoke up.

"uh yeah that was my business…we'll be going now" Sai just looked at sasuke and gave a nod, as in a greeting, sasuke did the same.

Everything was quiet until…BOOM!

"Sai! We have to go grocery shopping, and maybe um clothe shopping so come"

"what?"

"just hurry, oh and girl beside sai, wanna come?" The girl just gave a dirty look and walk off, sakura shrugged it off and grabbed Sai and dashed out of the building, Sasuke looked out the window and saw sakura making Sai wear ugly glasses and some baggy jacket, soon they went in the taxi.

Sasuke really did miss her, instead he did change a bit for the good, I mean he actually agree to let MTV(television show) to show him on the television, he was on the show young and loaded, he was obviously top, they stated his worth and what he owns, Sasuke was rich because of his parents.

He just wished somehow they could be together, even though he won't talk to her he will atleast get to see her face. But when he thought about sakura, he was confused about Ami, was he tired of her? Or is it because Sakura showed him what a real girl should be like. He was confused, but it was too late, sakura probably hates him now…But does he know what sakura's thinking?

"yo, sasuke teme, hurry up we gotta finish this project." Sasuke nodded and they both continued to work on their project while Ami just continued clinging onto Sasuke while he was working on his project.

Everything was going fine…the sun set, sai and sakura got home from grocery shopping and unfortunately clothes shopping, Sai paid everything though, he didn't mind. Sasuke and ami went out of the apartment and spotted Sakura walking alone to do something until, she froze, her ankles, everything got unbalanced it was like slow motion when she began to fall, her arms weren't ready to hit the floor, Sasuke hesitated and caught her in time. Sakura looked up and gave this look, indescribable she was mad, she really didn't want to owe him anything with his care for her. She got off of him and just nodded and thanked him and walked away into the apartment. Ami gave a death glare and walked and pulled sasuke with her.

Once they got outside Sasuke stopped and looked at ami…

"Ami I don't think we should go out anymore…"

"what?!Sasuke kun! How could you? For that wrench? Our parents wants us together"

"I'm sorry but my heart doesn't belong to you.."

"I don't care…Sasuke, we made a deal…if you went out with me I will keep my mouth shut and won't tell that pink haired bitch about your history" (ouuuuuu wonder what this big secret is)

Sasuke said nothing said "never mind"

"I love you sasuke kun" she squeeled and linked arms on sasuke. What both of them didn't know was sakura was standing on the balcony, witnessing the couple, a tear rolled down her cheek, she was in pain…but she wanted 'them' to be together….they looked better, that way maybe sasuke would be happier, being with a person whos healthy, pretty and rich unlike her.

* * *

"sakura why do you have to do this to yourself?" Avoice from behind spoke, she knew who it was…it was naruto.

"it's okay..i'm not that in pain…besides the couple looks cute together…"

"sakura! You can't do this yourself, he probably likes you too!"

"I DON'T CARE!...i'll just be a burden" Sakura turned around and grabbed naruto's hand, "naruto, if you're my friend, don't say aword to him please?" she said it while tears rolling down her cheeks, naruto hugged her…and nodded as in a promise…

* * *

The next day at sakura's school

Sakura was walking to school with uo until She spotted her group of friends so she waved at Uo and walked over to her friends.

They all went to class, sakura's class was fun everyone would make jokes while in class, the teacher wouldn't mind she was a nice teacher. The class was a joker. She sat beside two guys, they were both nice to her…they were good friends, one had black hair and one had brunette, both Spanish. They were apparently in Math class. They were doing their work well was assigned to, instead of working they talked, well while doing some work. They were making fun of this weird, even sakura thought this girl was weird so she didn't complain well she just listened and laughed.

"yo that girl is freaky, she once went up to me and smiled and like just said bye and walked away what a loser…" The guy with brunette hair said, his name was john, but people called him geebo, since that was his last name, people call people by their last name for fun.

"oh my god, you guys are so annoying shut up, I'm trying to do my home work.."

"what ever, haruno, stop tryna be nerd when you gangsta.." the guy said purposely acting gay, sakura just pushed him and called him gay.

"hey guys how do you do this?" she asked in a confusing voice, the guy opened his eyes wide, "yo man! Are you that stupid? Even I know how to do it….and I thought you were Asian"

" I am asian dumbass…"

"yeah but Asians are amrt unlike you"

"shut up, not ALL Asians are smart" Sakura said pushing the guy

"prove it…"

"well the proof is me dumbass COMMON SENSE MAN!" Sakura yelling pointing at her head…

then the girl in front of sakura turned around, "hey haruno, wanna do something today?"

"like what dalia?"

"I don't know? Laser tag? I'll ask others to go too"

"alright as long as geebo over here doesn't go"

"yo yo yo that is not nice.." geebo said

"what ever…" Sakura said rolling her eyes, she knew he was coming it was just a joke

"so what time?" Sakura asked

"I don't know..maybe 8:00 pm"

"alright"

The class would always be laughing and talking, the class was great, sakura loved this school everything was normal to her, she was wild when I say wild I mean WILD! She would be so hyper. Just like now, when the two boys made a joke sakura started to laugh her ass off, she couldn't stopp she was literally crying, she kept on laughing and laughing the guys nudged her to stop cause the teacher was looking at them, but she wouldn't stop.

"yo haruno shut up man…you'll get us in trouble" Sakura stopped and opened her eyes wide..

"shit! Dalia, I have to go job hunting today"

Dalia turned around and looked at sakura, "so just go another day man, we are more important,"

"fine…"

* * *

Soon Class ended and it was lunch time

Sakura was nibbling on her food until, "yo sakura I'm hungry give me a bite.."

"haha not funny at all, yeah right im giving you shit" Sakura said

"you haruno you're being cold"

"don't care"

"fine, I guess no one will be driving you to the laser tag place…"

"you heard of it already?"

"yeah…I'm not slow you know…Dalia told me.."

"that girl! Fine here have the rest loserr!" She past the food to chris, her Brazilian guy and looked at him eat then her two girl freidns went over to sakura and clinged their arms on hers.

"hey bitches.." Sakura said winking

"hey whore" yeah they name call a lot yet they are such good friends jen jen and tammy.

"why you here? Don't you have b lunch?"

"yeah"

"oh skiping?"

"yeah wanna come?"

"can't"

"why not?"

"test, and if I go, stupid MORON haru won't let me go anywhere"

"aww. I guess we'll stay with you"

"really?"

"no…"

"you guys are such bitches"

"thanks, anyways when you're done the test give me a call"

"alright womans later!" Sakura said and waved at them

"it's women loseer!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura said and went back to eating and talking to her other friends,one of her guy friends were talking so much she took a sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth and gave a peace sign and walked off with a "shit I'm late for class"

* * *

it was already her last class, everything was even more horrible everyone was hyper, too bad this is a lot calmer than the other days, may it's cause today was a Monday so people were more calm.

Sakura took out her ipod and listened to music, she loved trance so she was listening to trance…while working ignoring her hyper friends, sakura wasn't that hyper today, usually shes crazy, maybe we'll just have to wait another day to find out…Soon it was after school, everybody waiting to get out of class until the p.a system went on.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the school dumbfounded! Her friends yapping yet she ignored..

She was thinking about what the principle said over the pa system.

_Flashback:_

_Well school done now but one important notice, next week we are fixing up this school, therefore as a special gift from me to you, you will be staying at konoha high, one of the biggest Japanese school until out school will be done, which will last about a semester. _

_Everyone was excited, sakura was dumfounded, she thought sh heard wrong, I mean she went to this school to get away from the other school yet now she's going to be back to that school! Great! _

_Sakura looked up the ceiling and … "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" the class went silent and looked at sakura as she was insane…_

_End of flashback_

Sakura thought to herself, about what she'll do about it? How will she live? Maybe, sh'll just act normal and ignore him….Well I wonder what will happen

* * *

**Authors note: **Yeah this chapter was pretty boring but I guarantee the next next chapter will still be a filler yes A FILLER… Then we can go on to the romance again….But for the next two chapters…you'll be looking at more of a naru/hin shika/ino neji/ten WELL REVIEW PLEASE! 


	19. preventing pain

**Destined to meet**

**Author's note: Well heres a new chapter ) Please read and review heart yeah all**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own NARUTO**

**Last time on Destined to meet:**

_Well school done now but one important notice, next week we are fixing up this school, therefore as a special gift from me to you, you will be staying at konoha high, one of the biggest Japanese school until out school will be done, which will last about a semester. _

_Everyone was excited, sakura was dumfounded, she thought sh heard wrong, I mean she went to this school to get away from the other school yet now she's going to be back to that school! Great! _

_Sakura looked up the ceiling and … "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" the class went silent and looked at sakura as she was insane…_

_End of flashback_

_Sakura thought to herself, about what she'll do about it? How will she live? Maybe, sh'll just act normal and ignore him….Well I wonder what will happen_

**Pain for two**

_Maybe I should just move to St Johns…that way I won't be hurt _Green eyes stuck on the ceiling. Staring and deep in thought. Sakura gave out a long sigh, she turned herself around and just kept staring at her pink walls…_Yea I think I should…_Sakura made up her mind, she sat up and wore her pink fuzzy slippers, she stood up and headed out of her room, she went outside her apartment and walked straight to Haru's Apartment. She gave a heavy sigh before turning the knob. IN slow motion she opened the door, there she found Haru sipping his coffee( at midnight…smart), staring at his magazine. Eyes that were on Magazines were now on her, he gave a questionable look.

"Haru…" Sakura looked exactly like a little girl, holding her little pink rabbit calling for haru like he was her father. Haru slowly put his magazine down and looked at Sakura in deep thought, trying to figure out what she'll say next…He said nothing waiting for her to speak up.

"Haru I want to transfer schools again, Uo's school is transferring to konoha high…"

Haru also gave a heavy sigh…he seriously didn't know what to do anymore, Sakura would always have that innocent look on her but at the same time she could be all happy and fun…But ever since that incident at the party…She was more innocent then playful…yeah there are times she'll be happy and crazy but out of no where she'll just turn depressed and walk away…the whole group was worried about her.

"Alright sakura, if that's what you want then I'll apply you to a new school, but I thought your friends from Uo's school was great for you…they were nice and you were pretty happy…"

"I'll still visit them…Just apply me okie?"

"Alright…so no school tomorrow then, I'll just call your school and tell the situation"

"Okay"

"Now go to sleep, you need to rest Sakura…And I'll tell Uo to not wake you up"

"Kay night night haru"

"night" His eyes went back to reading some magazine while sakura went back to her apartment quietly…trying not to wake her roommate up.

Already it was the next day…another school change for Sakura…Somehow she didn't have school yet she was awake…it was only 6:00 am and she was wide awake, over at mitzuki helping out with the cooking…

"Mitzuki I don't think you should cook a lot, you're pregnant" Sakura suggested.

"ah no worries Sakura…you should worry about yourself…I'm strong and I could handle this kind of stuff…why won't you just get ready for school?"

"oh I don't need to do that, I'm transferring school, so haru's driving me in the afternoon" With that said Mitzuki froze for a second and looked at Sakura concerned…

"Sakura is it because of." But mitzuki couldn't finish her sentence…Sakura was to scared of hearing his name…it was hard enough to play happy when he's around or whenever she's around anyone…She put one of her artificial smiles on and looked at Mitzuki happily,

" No, it's not because of whatever you're thinking…I just want change…I love change…" Sakura lied, Mitzuki could read her like a book, so she kept quiet. With that both were in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Don't think Mitzuki is a cold person who doesn't care about Sakura, it's just she knows Sakura so well that she knows that keeping her self quiet is the best.

The clock struck 7:00am, Everyone was inside the apartment, Sakura set up the table and served the food, everyone was eating making jokes…Sakura laughed too, trying her best to laugh, everyone around her knew what she was going through, instead of stop laughing they tried harder to laugh, so sakura would feel so uncomfortable. They all knew that she wasn't going to go to konoha high, and that she's changing school again since Haru told them, except Sakura and mitzuki since they had their little talk. Haru told them to not question her about anything, and to just try their best to cheer her up.

Breakfast was done, everyone left to work or to school…Sakura and Haru however were now at St. Johns, Car parked straight, both stepped inside the school, yeah the school was rich…not THAT rich but wealthy…a lot of slutty girls and Jocks also…but sakura ignored it, she rather be bullied or teased than see 'his' face, it would be 10000000 times worse.

"Okay Ms. Haruno, you can start school tomorrow…here are your papers to fill in just return it by tomorrow…have a great day" The woman said, and led both Haru and Sakura out of the school.

_Another new start…_Sakura sighed to herself and watched the sight out side the car, through the windows.

BRING Konoha High ended for the day, students rushing out ready to go home, most stayed back to see gorgeous Sasuke drive his car and just to catch a glimpse of him. Walking down the hallway was like being a superstar for him, but the only difference was that he had this one girl cling onto him which he never complaint…her name? Ami…the girl who killed Sakura's heart…oh but don't think Sakura blames her, Sakura blames herself.

"Wow sasuke kun, you fanclub in _This_ school is getting bigger, I checked the numbers and it was like 10 000 (yeah the school's big, and plus the other school joining), I wonder what school they came from, what ever, since I'm a good girlfriend I'll let you play around with some alright? But only one night or one day…I consider that you doing business not cheating unless it's more than a day." Ami's voice screeched like a snobby girl, which she was. Yeah you may think she's weird for letting her boyfriend cheat, but 2 years ago when they ahd a relationship, sasuke wasn't happy with only one girl, if Sasuke only stuck with one girl he'd dump them and just pick another one up, well most of the time he'll cheat on them…then dump them. But since Sasuke's dad knows Ami's father…he had no choice to stick with her…just to make his father feel better but if Ami really didn't let him play around with other girl…most likely he'll dump her and not care with his father says. There would be times when Ami just left to go to the washroom and when she came back, sasuke's sitting there making out with a girl…a hot one too. Ami sometimes would give sasuke a gift…which bring one of the fan girls to him, seriously he can get anyone…his looks even get some girls to dump their boyfriends….just to make out with sasuke.

_Flash Back:_

"_Hey sasuke kun" Ami grabbed sasuke and hugged him_

"_HN" Him and his cold emotions_

"_I got you something…"_

"_For what?"_

"_I don't know just for fun, I know you're kind of tired with me…so being a good girlfriend I got you…HER" Ami pointed at a girl which for a tube top and short SHORT skirt…She smelt nice and was really pretty, she had hearts in her eyes…and smiled seductively…_

_Sasuke smirked _

"_Nice pick Ami…" Sasuke said grinning and looking at the girl standing in front of him…_

"_Alright I'll be back tomorrow, and she better be gone by then…"_

"_Hey! Can't I have him for two days?"_

"_NO! He's my boyfriend…you ugly bitch"_

"_Fine get out, so me and sasuke kun…can have some time..." _

_(Yeah it wasn't always drugs that got him to sleep with other girls…)_

_End of flash back _

Sasuke just walked on and saw a glimpse of Uo…yet he saw no sakura, he wanted to ask but instead Uo walked up to him.

"Um, sorry girl, but I need to talk to Sasuke for a second, so do you mind?" Uo said giving Ami dirty looks.

"And why would I do that? What? You think you can win him over? You are so wrong…he likes me more…I'm way better looking than you…" with that snobby voice of hers.

"no…you're wrong again, yeah I admit he's hot or what ever but trust me, I would want to go out with him" Uo rolled her eyes and looked at sasuke.

Sasuke took Ami's hand off of him and just left with Uo to a corner…They soon reached there, Uo turned around and faced him.

"here" Uo said and took out a picture from her pocket, not revealing the picture yet…

"I found it in Sakura's garbage can; it would be a waste, so here take it…" Uo handed him the picture and walked away…

he looked at the picture and he was shocked…it was him playing basketball…the one she was _supposed _to give to the fangirls and receive 1000, the one where she went in the vent (in one of the chapters…remember?) So why did she have? Why didn't she sell it or what ever, for money? But she kept it…He felt something from his heart…something he had never felt…

"Sakura…" he kept his picture and shoved it into is lets say 4 grand jacket.

"Sasuke kun! What the hell was her problem, trying to steal my sasuke Kun away from me? Humph!" She said in an angry tone, and grabbed sasuke's arms and hugged it while walking out of school.

the song **My love- by Justin Timberlake **was playing, it was sakura's ring tone.

She ran to her cell phone and picked it up.

"hello, sakura speaking…"

"sakura!"

"INO PIG calm down, you'll get me deaf, I'm only 17 don't screw my ears…" Sakura joked around.

"sakura haruno why weren't you in konoha high? I saw Uo here!"

"oh about that…tehhehe, I switched schools"

"what?!?!"

"I switched schools woman calm down…I wanted change!"

"Haruno Sakura don't you miss me? I mean I know you love me" Ino said sarcastically

"Yeah I know" sakura rolled her eyes. saying it sarcastically also.

"What if we never see our sakura?"

"Don't worry woman, just come visit me…anytime you want…or…I can visit you…besides it's almost your birthday right?"

"Yeah! Next month!"

"See, I'll see you there…don't forget to invite me alright?"

"like I can ever forget the big forhead girl"

"shut up pig" it was silence for a split second until both broke into giggles.

"yeah…"

"oh yeah ino! How's hana? I want to visit her I miss her…"

"Sakura…how could you miss such an evil person? She like hated you…"

sakura smiled, a sweat one and sighed…

"oh ino, if it wasn't for her, don't you think I would be dead by now?"

"true…well fine I'll tell you how she is, she wants to talk to you but I won't give her your cell and her birthday is in 2 months…I heard she wants a big party…but everyone has been rejecting her invitations…so far the only one going is like some kid named Ree. ( I know it's supposed to be lee, but I think I want lee to be a main character afterwards so now Han's friend is ree.) oh yeah…she tried inviting sasuke, but as soon as it was in sasuke's hand he threw it out." Sakura made a frown behind the phone, and she just gave an "oh" to her friend…

"sakura…she's going to invite you soon…"

"I'm coming…and I'll pump her party…I hope…" Both giggled…

"well you got lots of time to plan, since its in two months, but first think about your BESTFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY PARTY OKAY?"

"HAI ino pig!"

"good"

"oh how's you and shikamaru doing?"

"Great…oh, our 2 month anniversary was yesterday, and he took me to this boat cruise thing it was great! He even had a plane drop roses for me…oh and that night was gorgeous…and then we."

"Okay! Enough…" sakura knowing ino knew that ino would soon draw to another subject which sakura for sure wouldn't want to hear.

"What? I was just going get to the good part…"

"Uh no need to...Anyways ino, I got to get ready for my new school tomorrow, so I'll talk to you next time."

"okie bye pinky" At that sakura froze for a second…that person who used to call her that…

"bye" Sakura hung up the phone and looked at her uniform, it was nice…it was a white skirt and a woman's golf shirt…with black shoes and a crest on her shirt. She rest her clothes on the dresser and she went to brush her teeth getting ready to sleep. But after she brushed her teeth, she left to Naruto's apartment…

KNOCK

KNOCK

"come in…no need to knock" Naruto's voice like flew out of the door…

"SAKURA CHAN!"

Sakura smiled and waved and walked over to Naruto and Sai.

"hey guys, Sai, are you going back any time soon?"

"go back where?"

"amercia"

"no, I'm staying here to have fun with my pink loser so called sister" Sai smiled, sakura giggled Naruto Smiled.

"good! Now what are you guys doing?"

"uh…homework?" Naruto lied

"yeah nice try…I'm joining in with the poker game…"

"fine…" Both naruto and Sai sighed…

"Selfish jerks!" Sakura said and giggled, she grabbed the deck of cards and started to play with them…She was damn losing…well she won three times. which is pretty good.

She was now getting thirsty, from laughing and screaming and all that, naruto, sai and sakura were all having fun, Sakura grabbed the glass of water on the table but totally missed, instead of grabbing the glass of water…she grabbed the air. Naruto's and Sai's smile turned into frown…they knew why…it was because of the illness she just developed…Sakura looked down, and looked at them and gave a faint smile…

"ah…I guess I'm just superbly, duperly tired…"

Both guys said nothing but stared at her, trying to understand the pain she was going through, sakura tried grabbing her glass again but then again grabbed air…With that Sai ran to sakura and grabbed the glass for Sakura and took her hand and gave it to him…Sai just gave that sad look, naruto looking also…Sakura gave that weak smile of hers and thanked him and drank the water. She put the glass down on the table..but she didn't miss.

"hey guys lets watch Russel peters…" Sakura suggested, he loved that comedian…

"alright" Both guys agreed and popped in the dvd, all of them laughed and watched.

_Lonely…I am so lonely… _The song _lonely by akon _was playing, it was Sai's cell. He picked it up.

"yo. Sai speaking"

"…"

"sorry babe I can't make it today I'm busy…"

"…"

"alright bye babe" It was Sai's weekly girl.

He hung up, sakura looked at him… "you know you can go you know? Me and naruto can stay here and watch it…"

"nah, I'll stay with my friends…"

"aww Sai you're such a doll" both naruto and sakura said teasingly…Sai gave a glare

"shut up you two losers!" Sai said

"no…"

then they all continued to watch their little show. Soon phoebe (feebie) joined in to watch too.

"wake up haruno, today's your first day of school…"

"okay...i'm just combing my hair"

"good" Haru said waiting in the apartment, while sakura inside her room.

"okay I'm done" Sakura stepped out in her uniform, with her hair French braided…Haru smiled

"cute…"

"thanks"

"class please welcome out new student, Haruno sakura…"

Sakura bowed to the class and they just looked at her…

"please introduce yourself…"

"Um…well I'm Haruno Sakura, my pink hair is um natural? I'm a veggie and I hope we'll all get along."

"Well what school did you come from sakura?" the teacher asked.

"Um well first it was America and then konoha high and fossil hill high"

"Cool, um sit next to garaa and temari please..." the teacher pointed at a blond haired girl with four pony tails and a red head guy…She walked over to them and sat in the middle.

"Hey…name's temari, and that's garaa" The blonde girl said, she seemed really friendly and that garaa guy just kept quiet…

Sakura and temari got to know each other well now…they joked and laughed…

"well here's chouji, he likes to eat, um that's, lee very good at fighting but nerdy looking, kankuro, a puppet freak, and garaa you already know.." Temari looked at her and smiled…

"Oh oh and here's shino… he's more of a mysterious person…"

"Wow Temari you have a nice group of friends…" Smiling and staring at all the guys…then to temari.

Sakura sat down and started to bite her peanut butter sandwich, She stared a the quiet garaa. He just sat there staring into the sky. She walked over and sat next to him, staring at what ever he was staring at.

"It's nice…isn't it…?"

Garaa's eyes ripped its interaction with the sky and looked at sakura…surprised she was so…happy and can just go up to someone and talk…usually his group of friends would leave him alone to do what ever he was doing.

Sakura continued her little speech…She first let out a heavy sigh

"it just makes me forget all the pain…" green eyes still on the sea blue sky, Garaa eyes traveled back to the sky.

"yeah it does…" Garaa said…for the first time he felt like sharing his thoughts.

"it feels great to be pain free…I wish I can stay like this forever" Sakura said in a soft tone.

" yeah…" Garaa agreed again.

"so what your pain? Girl friend problems?"

"no."

"then what is it? You can tell me…I'm sure I've faced worse things…you have to learn how to live with it…try to be happy instead of isolating yourself." Sakura suggested.

"Why should I tell you? I just met you…I don't even remember your name…and trust me I think my problems are worse…" Garaa said.

Sakura smiled and sighed…

"fine…I'll say this one more time…my name's sakura…remember that…because you're my friend…" With the word friend…he froze…shocked that this girl wasn't scared of his looks….the mysterious red hair looks…maybe it's because she doesn't know what his problem is…temari and them talk to him because theyknew him since they were small…but sakura…she's new.

She continued her little story…

"Well when I was small I lived a happy life…simply perfect…until my mom died…my dad was more depressed…trying to protect me…a little too overprotected… then when I reached 12 he passed away because of war…by then I found out I had a disease…after that I met this guy…he was I guess you can say very good looking…and because of that girls hated me…then they hurt me…so bad I have created a new disease, I may fall sometimes…lose balance and lose measure…meaning that I will sometimes be unable to grab an object…instead grabbing mid air." Garaa looked at her…confused…why isn't she cold…isolating herself hating people because they are selfish…yet the girl is smiling.

"Why are you smiling…why don't you hate others?" as the wind slowly made both pink and red hair flow in the air…like dancing with the wind…With that question…he smile grew wider and she continued looking up at the sky.

"I'm smiling because I'm lucky…"

"lucky? By getting a disease…no let me fix that…by getting multi diseases?"

"well I don't regret it…because of these diseases…I'm whoever I am…why would you be crying? Or hating others? Even though I might think my problems are bad…im sure there's worse…they can smile and be happy…why won't I be like them? I want to help others into loving themselves…for who they are…" Both teenagers stared into the sky…they loved the view…

"so tell me your story garaa-san"

" I have a monster inside me…my parents abandon me…that's why I live with temari and kankuro…cause the rest reject me afraid of their live getting stolen away by me.."

"oh…" sakura said looking down to the grass now.

"you can leave if you want…I know you're scared…so leave"

"why would I leave? Why would I be scared? It's not like you are the monster…you are a completely different person than the monster. Besides…I know you won't kill"

Garaa…he felt like someone was healing him…he was so…relieved…his mouth revealed a little curve…for once in his life…

"thanks for cheering me up loser…" garaa said and walked off smiling while staring at her, sakura's smily face turned into a red head…she took her shoes off and threw it at him…to bad it missed.

"nice throw ms. Haruno" And he waved…sakura screaming telling garaa to come back so she can kick is ass.

Temari and the others couldn't believe that sakura was being rude to garaa…no one was allowed to scream at garaa…yet sakura was screaming and cursing…and for once…FOR ONCE…he smiled.

BRINGGGGG

"hey red head want to go job hunting with me and temari?"

"why the hell would I go with you…out of all people"

"HEY shut up" at that sakura pinched him so hard he squealed.

"Aright I'll go woman…jeez you a maniac for a short person."

"oh you can bring that girl friend of yours too." Sakura said pointing at this beautiful girl…she was hot too…yeah people were scared of garaa but he had good looks too so most girls liked him…he has a little fan club of his own too…(but he's not as popular as sasuke…oh and sakura and garaa do not love each other…they are just good friends.)

Sakura stepped out of school with temari and Garaa…

"oh let me call Sai…I have to tell him not to pick me up"

"sai? You know him?" both garaa and temari said

"yah…why?"

"cause…Garaa used to know him…they're friends…" temari explained

"seriously?"

"yeah…"

"wow cool…I'll let you guys meet after then…"

"okie" Temari said…soon sakura called sai and told her situation…at first he didn't let her go until sakura did one of those whining things…saying she'll be okie…then sai asked sakura to let him talk to Garaa.

"here garaa, it's for you…"

"hello"

"…"

"ok"

"…"

"I'll tell temari too"

beep…they hung up

"what he say?" sakura asked curiously

"to take care of you since you can fall anytime…or what ever.."

"good. I hope you didn't tell him I'm going job hunting…"

"no I didn't why?"

"cause, he doesn't want me to go…always worrying"

"okay lets go I'll drive" at that garaa got into his convertible can and sakura and temari jumped in also.

"sorry, pink hair is not allowed and you're size…I don't think so…" The woman said in a snobbish voice giving sakura dirty look…Sakura smiled and walked off…for sakes it's a dollar store…why can't she get the job?

"welcome to Korean barbeque…you got your job haruno sakura" A man with silver spiky hair say and smiled. His name? KAKASHI

Sakura was so happy she could cry out tears of joy. She jumped out of the restaurant dancing…There…garaa and temari knew what the reason was, so they just sweat drop at how happy she could be.

"so when do you start working?"

"next week…"

"great!" temari said happily….soon garaa drove sakura home…oh and also to visit sai and naruto..

Sasuke was at the club with the jocks and cheerleaders…making out with some hot girl…not ami…Ami was sitting there mad though…some guy tried kissing her but she slapped him…she only wanted to be sasukes…Why would sasuke be kissing other girls? He's trying to forget sakura…he misses her

"yo sasuke" one of his jock friend said

Sasuke broke the kiss with the girl and looked at the jock

"what?"

"I'm craving for Korean bar be que, lets go next week…"

"hn."

Ami was going to obviously.

"alright it's getting late I better head home now…I got some business to do…" sasuke said staring at ami.

Ami smirked.

The other girl he was making out with was now mad. Sasuke touched her cheek and just smirked and left with ami, holding onto his arms (muscular…not over exaggerated ones).

**Authors note: **So what will happen between sakura and sasuke next week? Will they see each other? What will happen? REVIEW A LOT TO GET MORE CHAPTERS!


	20. unforgetable night

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: Sorry for the long update S my bad LMAO well heres the update…REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW ALL THE WAY **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

**First day at work **

A week later…

BRING!!!!!

Students rushing out of St. johns like a army of aunts, speaking and running, laughing and chatting…like original students do. With that bunch of students, one shun out…with pink hair walking with a blonde and red head. Laughing and chatting…

"YAY! I'm working today guys…come visit me and buy a lot of food, I'll call my other friends too…oh and call Justin and liana with you guys to come eat…they're nice and funny." Pink haired girl said while looking at temari…Sakura was walking towards Haru's car.

Temari nodded as sakura went in the car…she gave her last wave and haru drove off.

"yo sasuke, lets go…the place's going to be packed if we don't go soon" Jemain said, he was a jock.

"I'll meet you there…gotta pick up Ami…"

"alright…I'll see you there then"

"later"

"hi, you must be our new employee" a man with silver haired said shaking sakura's little hand.

"um hi, nice to meet you, I'm haruno sakura."

"great…now in your resume it says that you are half Korean?"

"yeaps"

"ok well first, I'm going to let you deal with the private rooms.."

"what do you mean?"

"well before I officially hire you, you must deal with the upper class to see how you do, can you deal with it, and can u not drool over them.."

"drool over them?!"

"well the group that's in the room today is a group of teens, rich and hot teens, worker's here can't stand them, they usually drool or jump on them…sometimes even go home with them…I fired many…and I want to test you…"

Sakura took a gulps and nodded her head. Kakashi gave her the uniform and nodded as well.

As sakura walked her way to the room, girls started giving sakura dirty looks, come on it was her first day and alreadycrap is happening… whispers were heard by other workes..

'why the hell doe she get to go in the room'

'I desserve to…I mean I look hotter!'

but on her way she bumped into someone…

Sakura looked at him, her eyes widened…. She opened her mouth and…

"chensuky!?!?!?"

"SAKURA?!?!"

"what are you doing here?" Chensuky said, he was a blondy, welled it's dyed blonde, he was sakura's best guy friend, he's a bit gay…but he's very funny.

"um I work here…"

"yay we can work together!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and murmured 'not again' just as a joke…

"anyways…I gotta go serve room 310…"

"ou…that room? Good luck…they are the worst…"

"what do you mean?"

"well, the guys there will try to get at you, while the girls will make you work like hell." Chensuky said, making sakura even more nervous.

"well um…I'm going to go in anyways"

Sakura stepped in the door, the laughter and noise went to silent…awkward silence.

Sakura looked up…._why why…why is it always him I see…why do we always have to meet, I've been trying to hide, run…why does he always find me?damn.._Sakura looked up…those black orbs, piercing in sakura's heart…_ignore it!_ She thought to herself and walked towards them…his friends gave her dirty looks, she ignored it, his eyes just glued to her…until ami broke the silence.

"hey sasuke kun, isn't she that whore that was with you before?"

both broke their stares…sakura trying to act like everything was fine.

"I'm sorry I think you got the wrong person, but I'm here to take you're order" sakura gave a plain look, trying to prevent his piercing stares. It felt like there was no end to these stares he was giving her. Luckily one of the workers went it, Chensuky. he didn't get her attention, she never knew he was there, she was recoding the orders and out of no where Chensuky comes in and whisper in her ears….any one would freak out…. She screamed and looked dumbfounded, behind her chensuky winked and waved good bye, again teasing her, but they were friends….she gave this look and smiled at the crowd which included sasuke.

"um excuse me but I'll be back in a minute" sakura said smiling trying to talk in a sweet voice while the girls gave her a dirty look and the guys just makin our with their girlfriends and sasuke between two girls, but he was looking at sakura. She put down the order taking sheet and screamed out…. "YOU FAGGGOT!" And she ripped off her apron and ran after chensuky…yeah I think she'll be fired..

_she's changed…more happier_ sasuke looked down and now depressed, he wanted to talk to her….five minutes later

"oh sorry for the long wait I had some business to do, how may I help you again?" the guys who were ordering sweat dropped when they saw chensuky with a huge bump on his head.

After the order was done she just left out of the room, acting as nothing happened. She gave the paper and walked up to her friends that came to visit her…Sasuke looked through the private room, since it was made of glass…she laughed and laughed and laughed…

Sasuke didn't notice but Ami was looking at sasuke's attention and she gave a smirk.

"um sasuke kun I'm going to use the washroom for a bit." Ami said in a cute voice…but it seemed like he wasn't paying attention, not even to the girls around him….but she already had a plan.

Ami walked over to thw washrrom, she took her cell phone and called….

"yeah hey joe, this is ami, I need you to do me a favour"

"…."

"today at um 12:00 midnight go over to the Korean bar be que restaurant, and take that pink haired girl with you, then meet at my house, I'll dress her up…it's sasuke's kun little present for the night."

"…"

"alright bye, I'll pay you the next day" Ami gave a little smirk and walked back to the private room.

Sakura on the other hand was just serving food, and smiling to her friends, obviously sakura had good friends, so they bought a lot so their boss, kakashi would want sakura to be his official employee.

She saw sasuke today…but it didn't bother her that she saw him, yeah it did when she was eye to eye with him otherwise she'd just forget about him for a while.

Sakura came back to put the bill down, as soon as she walked in, she put the bill on the table, but that didn't happen, with her little disease she dropped the bill on the floor instead of the table…Sasuke's eyes were wide open, this is his first time actually see her suffer with her illness, sakura with embarrassment just smiled and ascted like it was just an accident anyone would make. But sasuke knew everything, he had the pain…the girls around him hanging onto him just pissed him off. The girl in the room giggled at sakura's stupidity…sakura was so embarrassed she walked out as soon as possible. Her friends soon left she gave them a wave and hope to see them tomorrow.

Sasuke drove Ami home, and the rest of his friends went home also.

Soon it was already midnight, everyone was home, except her and kakashi, they had a little talk…they even brought up naruto, seems to be that kakashi knows naruto, (ninja but remember sakura doesn't know so kakashi covered it up with a different story) because of the naruto thing, sakura got a higher wage…already sakura is starting to love her new boss.

"sakura do you need aride?"

"oh no, it's okay"

"you sure? It's pretty dark"

"no, no I have someone to pick me up"

"alright, later sakura"

"bye" at that with sakura's smile, kakashi left. Sakura gave a heavy sigh, the truth was she wanted a walk alone so she'd feel better, she told her American friends she'd be staying over someone's house…but the truth was that she wanted arrest…to be free so that people, her friends don't act like she's just a weak girl, she wanted to be known as a normal girl.

She was walking until, a car was driving behind her, but the naïve girl thought they were just driving, but instead they stopped, sakura's heart started to pound harder and harder…four guys came out of the car…sakura was about to scream…but soon was covered with a napkin which put her to sleep.

* * *

12:30 am

"you got her for me?" Ami said with a evil smirk of hers

"yeah…this one was pretty easy to get so I'll charge you 1000 dollars" one of the guy said around his 20s.

"I told you I'm giving you the money tomorrow" Ami said

"fine, at noon sharp"

"alright…you can leave now"

"alright…later Ami"

"what ever"

As the man left, ami looked at sakura and talked to herself… "sasuke kun will love me for this."

* * *

At sasuke's

1:00 am

Sasuke was still awake, just watching some television, until his phone beeped, he read the msg….it said theres a present waiting for you…

Sasuke smirked…thinking Ami brought some hot girl for him to play with…oh how generous his girlfriend was.

He went downstairs to the front door…nothing was there….

He came back upstairs in his room, there he found a girl…instead of happy he was shocked and mad..

It was sakura….sleeping on his bed… mini skirt, tube top, she literally looked like a whore.

Obviously he wasn't going to take advantage of her… he called ami…

"what the fuck did u do to her?"

"excuse me sasuke kun? You know it was hard work for me to get this girl…she didn't want to be with u so I had to drug her."

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?"

"well mines of course"

"you know what you whore?" Sasuke was really pissed

"sasuke kun!"

"it's over…I don't fucking care what you do"

"but sas- ."

But before ami could finish, sasuke hung up on her.

He walked over to sakura, looked at her angelic face, it was so beautiful, her skin was so smooth, her sleeping figure was so adorable…the only thing that didn't fit her was the clothes that ami girl put on her…Sasuke smiled and looked at….he thought to himself…wondered about sakura…he wanted to laugh and smile at her clumsiness.

he took his right hand and lightly stroke the hair of her face… "I'm sorry" Sasuke whispered to her…he put his head down beside her and clutched his fist…he was mad at himself, for letting someone go…someone like her. And turning her into a weak girl when she already was.

* * *

Sasuke went to lie down beside her, but before he did he was sitting beside her, on the other side of the bed….not even getting to lie down sakura woke up, not remembering anything until she snapped out of it, noticing the clothes she's wearing and the person she was beside…and on the bed.

She quickly sat up and got up…sakura looked at her clothes again…then at sasuke…

"sakura...it's not what you think"

"excuse me? It's not what I think? Are you that pathetic, taking advantage of people?!?! GO GET THE ONE'S YOU HAVE ALREADY OR PICK SOMEONE ELSE…" before she could continue her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"sakura let me explain" Sasuke said walking towards her while sakura backed up.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME… I hate you! First you make me fall for you…then you crush me like an object…then I have to rebuild that wall I have made for years…I was a quarter done…but now its gone again! WHY?! WHY THE HELL DO OYU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME? I had enough pain…why do you want to cause pain for me? I regret MEETING YOU…I REGRET EVERYTHING FROM THE START WHEN I FIRST MET YOU!"

"sakura..it's not.." before he could finish sakura stopped crying

"I think you missed understood something uchiha…I'm not the whore…you are.." she looked at him straight in the eyes, whiched pierced through his heart. Sakura walked off and ran down stairs, she opened the door and walked away…but obviously sasuke fallowed….and stopped her.

"sakura…don't go it's dark…I'll drive you"

Sakura gave a pathetic laugh and looked at him…

"uchiha, you must think I'm really stupid…I rather die then be next to you…now let go" she grabbed her arm away from his grip and caught a taxi…and left with out looking at him once more….She was so mad she didn't even talk cry anymore…instead she just knew she hated the uchiha.

Sasuke on the other hand…hated himself….He was so pissed he knocked everything off of his table, the glass the plates….everything…

I guess it was a night of disaster…

* * *

**Author note: finally I'm done sorry for the long update…but I'm hoping for a lot of updates ) welps see ya all laters**


	21. khs vs sj equals love

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: ** well heres another chapter….oh if you're wondering…there will be a sequel….a super duper good one…I say there's another five chapters then the sequel….well maybe another 7 not sure..

**Disclaimer:  I DO NOT own Naruto**

**KONOHA HIGH VS. ST. JEAN**

It's been more than two weeks already…Sakura never mentioned what happened to her and Sasuke to anyone. She acted as nothing happened…she smiled, laughed hangs out with her girl and guy friends…just hanging out. Now she hated his guts…well maybe…who knows.

Well today was the basketball tournament. SO what do you think? Well konoha high is coming over as one of the schools that will face St. Jean catholic high school, almost like Japan vs. America. But it's a high school, besides not only is konoha coming but more other school, but there's a feeling konoha high is the most important one. Well lets make this obvious, sasuke is one of the major players… he's still depressed about that day, but its sasuke, he's going out with one of the cheerleaders now. Hope she'll cheer for him a lot. Obviously, the cheerleaders will be there too. Sakura on the other hand, she's doing well…she's one of the popular one in this school….a hyper girl….a crazy psycho. She has many friends… she's lovin life, don't think cause she has friends she slack off of school, she's doing well….well not really…but she's a goody girl, a slow one though…she never gets the guys dirty jokes….but she will always love them…as friends. She has three close guy friends. (this is actually something like me I have one best girl best friend and three guy good friends…really close to me…this story, about the friends part is about me…oh did I tell you I'm short? Well these guys a twice as tall as me yet I still throw stuff at them, they call me fearless cause I bully taller people.) Tursini, Garaa, and the last one are Mike. One Japanese, two Italians. It's all good. Yeah today was the basketball tournament, little did Sakura know who was really playing. Today she took the role of staying in the cafeteria promoting the talent show that was happening, sitting with her friends.

"BYE GUYS I'M DASHING TO SCHOOL! HURRY UP UO!!!" Sakura screamed from the top of her lungs, she can run now. The doctor gave her these things to wear on her feet, which will give her balance to walk properly.

Walking to school, enjoying that she can walk normally, she put her ear phones on and blast up the music and walked happily to school.

Sasuke walked out of his Mercedes bens, this time a sports car, walking out wearing his sweat pants and sweat shirt…it was white with red and black stripes, grabbed his bag and walked into the school. His girl was standing there waving with hearts in her eyes, he came up to her gave a quick make out session, "hey babes" he said, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and walked into the school; his girlfriend was already dressed in her cheerleading uniform. His fan girls, glanced at him in delight secretly, cause his new girl friend would beat them up if they'd touch sasuke. There he went to the gym and met his teammates. Naruto and the others weren't in the team but they're still going as sasuke's VIP that means Ino and them so they all get to go too.

Sasuke stepped into the gym, "yo sasuke, you ready for the tournament" one of the teammate asked.

"hn" sasuke gave a athletic smirk, of course he knew he would win. It was Uchiha sasuke.

"okay guys let's go on the coach bus now" yeah I know the coach ordered a coach bus to go somewhere like in a half an hour….thats how the rich the school was.

Sakura walked in the school, her friends came with her and walked with her, she talked to them for a bit and went to chemistry class, and obviously she sat at the back. At the back she sat between, mike and temari, and behind her were Garaa and Tursini. Her little close group of friends. In chemistry class they obviously were learning…well a bit…kind of…She was talking to temari during the lesson.

She was so close to them, whenever she needed anything from them, she'd just go in the bag and get it herself, they'd sigh.

"Hey temari, did you hear? There's a basketball tournament today." Sakrua said

"Yeah I think I kind of know that especially because garaa is in the tournament too"

"REALLY?" Sakura asked in excitement

"God sakura why are you dumb and slow…" Mike said

"Wah the hell Mike…." Sakura said loudly and pushed him off the stool, since they were on lab benches.

The guys behind started to laugh…typical them…

Garaa got up and left the room I guess for the tournament.

"hey hey, lets be a group for our chem.. lab." Sakura suggested, since they had a lab to do.

"Yeah temari, Mike yeah they can be in my group…uh….i don't know about sakura…shes a little to dangerous" Tursini said teasing sakura…sakura whined and took her shoe and threw it on his head.

"Damn woman it was a joke" Sakura looked at him and just smiled.

In the coach bus, there you will find sasuke and Patricia making out. Next to them was naruto and hinata cuddling up, behind then Ino and Shikamaru were sleeping on each other and beside them TenTen and Neji were playing cards…random.

"Alright we're here.." The coach said, soon every one stopped what they were doing and looked at this big school, maybe not as big as Konoha, but Big, The school labeled, St. Jean. Yeah…It was Sakura's school, to bad only Naruto knew…well maybe everyone ( as like Ino and them) knew except for Sasuke.

The team walked in, students in the school stared at sasuke whispering

_Damn he's fine_

_Shit he's hot_

_Oh my god he's SOO CUTE!!_

_I'd dump my boy friend for him…EXCUSE ME? I'm joking hunny_

_Damn…_

_Isn't that the hottest guy in the world or something?_

_Yeah…heard about that_

Patricia gave them a dirty look and cuddled more with sasuke…Sasuke did the same..

Naruto walking beside Hinata holding hand had a conversation

"Naruto-kun, isn't this where Sakura Chan goes to school?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, it is…but don't say anything alright"

"Mhm…" soon they both just continued walking…and hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder while walking.

"hey I hope we get to see sakura" Ino said excitedly but quietly

"yeah I hope…but then again, it'll be awkward" Shikamaru commented

"I want to see her, it's been so long…Naruto told me she's more cheerful now"

"let's hope that's true…we really never seen her laughing anymore…after _that_ incident."

"yeah" Both of them held hands and walked in the gym also.

"This schools pretty nice"

"it is…" This was neji and tenten's conversation; they're usually the random one.

"Smack that, give me some more" Sakura sang to herself while walking with temari. Ear phones were in her head, as she walked to her locker, grabbed her lunch and walked down to the cafeteria with Temari. She went to the music department, got the microphone, got the CD and the posters and papers for the talent show. Then she went to the cafeteria…Already it was lunch time, basketball players changing and getting ready to eat their lunch already.

They set up a table, there, was sakrua and her friends, about 8 of them surrounding the table, using the microphone and telling the students to sign up for the talent show. Sakura went to the Cd player which hooks up to all the speakers surrounding the cafeteria…She put in the cd and blast it up full blast…Then she sat down with her friends at the table and laughed and sang along to the song wind it up…She sat there…and then left leaving the table to the others, she wasn't the only one in charge of the table talent show sign up place. After that she left to the tables the other students were eating and screamed out to every table telling them to sign up for the talent show. After that fergalicious was on Sakura started to sing again and went back to the table…then Tursini took a paper and mad it into a crumpled paper and threw it on Sakura's head…Sakura ignored it and gave him a smirk…like an _I'll get you back_ look. Then Mike starts to throw it on her head, and after four guys threw them…but they were her friends no worries…As they were throwing at her….She took her binder out and started to rip paper and made them into balls. Like twenty of them, she stuffed them in her bag and stood up.

Sasuke then walked in obviously with his girlfriend linked on to him, he smirked…Naruto and them stepped in but sasuke froze…or all of sakura's friends also did too but Sasuke the most. He got Patricia's arms off his and stared at this girl who changed so much at this school. Patricia gave him a weird look.

Sakura on the other hand… holding a bowl of pudding stood up and yelled "FAGGOTS I'M GETTING YOU BACK!!!" The guys ran around the cafeteria while sakura started dipping her paper balls and throwing them. Chasing and running. She laughed and threw them, when she scored she would smile and laugh and when she ran out…she made the drop dead weird face…The guys smirked and walked towards her…as she stepped back…Until interaction….

"oh my I'm so sor." Sakura turned back while apologizing but she chocked on her own words when she looked at the dark orbs person…She looked down, looked up to his face, gave him a smile like she didn't know him and apologized…

She looked beside him, there was a girl giving sakura a dirty look, knowing sasuke, sakura guessed it was His new girlfriend. She acted if she didn't know him and turned around….

"okay guys look, I'll owe you…don't throw that shiet on me" Sakura suggested to her friends who were staring at her like they will kill.

"oh god…you and your stupid puppy face…alright alright I'll forgive you." One of the guys said

"GREAT! Um well laters!"

"what?"

Sakura grabbed ino in a quick speed and and ran outside of school…

Outside of school, sakura hugged ino…

"OMG INO I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" SAKURA SAID TO HER BLONDE FRIEND AND HUGGED HER EVEN TIGHTER THAN BEFORE.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE KILLING ME" ino Yelled at sakura.

"oh I'm so sorry…IT'S JUST I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" sakura said jumping up and down. Ino at first was smiling but turned into a serious look afterwards.

"sakura…are you hurting right now?" Sakura's smile dropped also…she stared at her shoes for a good 5 minutes until she gave this unbelievably fake smile.

"hurting? Are you kidding me?" Sakura said trying to laugh but Ino just looked at her in pain.

"seeing him with that wrench pisses you off doesn't it?"

"no.."

"don't deny it"

"I'm not denying anything"

"sakura…"

"what?"

"I'm your best frined…tell me the truth…are you in pain?"

"…no…."

"why do you have to keep yourself all bottled up?"

"I'm not"

"sakura!"

A tear dropped from sakura's face to the ground…she wanted to hide it, still looking at the ground… she laughed to herself…and told ino she'd be late for class and ran away back to the cafeteria.

When she stepped in there she saw sasuke and his group of friend…she was confused…didn't know what to do…_why….why am I like this? Why am I a coward…why can't I just hate him…his guts, everything about him? Why…do I have to be in pain? _She was drowning in her own thoughts….she couldn't take it anymore….she fell to her knees and just cried there…on the floor in the cafeteria…she ignored the stares, she ignored her friends asking what's wrong….She just stayed there and cried…cried more…Ino hugged her…Hinata hugged her, tenten hugged her…the guys looked at sakura in pain…especially sasuke…he felt something weird in his heart…he reached out his hand until

"SASUKE KUN! Why are we looking at this wrench cry? Lets just leave!"

he ignored her…bent down and hugged her…her friends stood up…and tried to give sakura some time with sasuke…Ino got everyone to leave them alone.

Sasuke pulled sakura up from the ground and led her to the park of the school.

Both sitting under the sakura tree, wind blowing their hair…almost like the hair was alive…it was quiet…sakura tried to not talk to him. She didn't want to bother him

"you're late for your basketball game…leave"

"I don't care…"

"…"

"sakura…can you just let me explain what happened?"

"…"

"Ami kidnapped you as my present…I never knew about it... I …when I saw you…I didn't do anything to you…I couldn't wake you up…you were sleeping so soundlessly…I just didn't have the guts to wake you up…but oen thing for sure is that I didn't do anything to you…I don't know will you believe me but I'm telling you the truth…"

A droplet of tear rolled down her cheeks and it went to the grass…

"why?...why…don't you think I had enough pain? Why do you have to hurt me?"

"sakura I never meant to hu-."

"it's okay…I'm used to it…and heres a little tip…don't cheat on Ami like that, even she has feelings"

"I dumped her"

Sakura looked at him tears all over her cheeks

"why?"

"cause she treated you wrong…I never wanted to go out with her…"

"…"

"sakura…give me a chance…"

"I already did…I tried making you my trustworthy friend"

"I'll do it right this time…"

"it's to late sasuke"

"gomen"

"it's not your fault…it's my fault for falling for someone rich and popular…I should have known"

"no don't get it wrong…not all rich and popular guys are like that"

"prove it"

After sakura's "prove it"…

"sakura…why won't we try being happy together? I promise I'll make you the happiest girl alive"

sakura was speechless…. Was he really asking her out? She didn't know what to say…it was just to sudden

"I'll think about it…sasuke……_kun" _and she stood up and left.

Sasuke smirked and walked in the school, he dumped his girlfriend that day…and smirked to himself…knowing that he had to be the perfect guy…which means no more girl friends for him unless it was sakura, he wouldn't kiss another girl or do anything unfaithful to sakura…because…sakura was his number one true love.

**Authors note: FINALLY I'M DONE LMAO I'M ALWAYS BUSY…SORRRY**


	22. Ino's bday bash

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: Oh em gee I'm so sorry for not updating, it's just I've been very busy but here's the next new chapter…hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own naruto and um never will**

**Ino's birthday bash**

yup that's right, it was ino's birthday today, and for the past two weeks, after sasuke asked sakura out they've been spending their little times. Their cute little moments, they weren't sure that they were going out but it was pretty sure they did have feelings for each other. Sakura loved him, but scared he would toy around wit her, like other girls…today she wanted to make the decision if she would make it official.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO PIG!!!!!" Sakura screamed from the top of her lungs, already 2 weeks, and obviously konoha high won the basketball tournament.

"sakura? You know you're early right?" Ino ask very confused, the party starts at 6 but it was only 3, both girls standing outside the door.

"mhmmm" Sakura was very cheerful, which is very suspicious, since she wasn't for these past few weeks.

"sakura why are you so happy?"

"what? You don't want me to be happy or something huh? Hey when are you going to invite me in woman?"

"oh yeah sorry about that, um come in"

Ino led sakura to her mansion, maybe not as big as sasukes, but very big.

"wow nice house ino it's gorgeous"

"sakura, don't act gay you've seen my house already"

"so whos coming today?" Sakura just had to change the subject, ino was right about sakura acting abit gay.

"oh um well the basketball team, the swim team and the rugby team and well the cheerleaders, naruto, shika kun, hinata, ten ten, neji, um and well oh my you're going to kill me but lets just say um most of the girls from our school?"

"ino, please tell me why you'd think I'd be mad at you"

"well because girls from our school bullied you and I guess u didn't want to remember the past but instead, a bad friend as I am had to invite them, but then they bribed me I'm so sorry sakura!!"

"oh ino, why would I be mad? It's your birthday party, besides the more people the more gifts you get, so I'd be happy not upset."

"really??" ino giving a surprised look

"well yah rolls eyes you should like know me by now, and excuse me I should be a special guest because I skipped my vet work today, I'm supposed to be helping out animals remember (AN: refer to like chapters 1-5 or something, just like in the beginning)"

"DON'T WORRY sakura, you're the V.I.P"

"seriously? I feel special" sakura gave in a cute smile

while walking up the stairs to inos room sakura was abit curious

"anyways ino, whyd you invite the rugby, swim and basketball team?"

"oh well if you haven't notice…well I don't blame you…you don't go to konoha high anymore, so I'll give you a quick update, sasuke's in thoses teams, and is captains for all three therefore, a responsible captain would bring his teammate to a hot girls party"

"oh man slow down there ino don't need to be conceited" sakura said jokingly.

Soon they reached to Ino's room.

"so where to start? Your hair or make up?" sakura asked ino

"um I suggest hair first?"

"okay, here I'll do them for you, oh my you want an updo? I'm good at those"

"OMG I never knew….ofcourse I want an updo…hurry up woman!!!"

"alright alright I'm starting, just sit down right here" sakura pointing to the nice cushion chair, that had the same colour as ino's eyes.

"you know moving to japan was something….something really different, I thought I could face everything, but it's just to hard….everythings a mess" sakura talking to ino while doing ino's hair

"sakura what are you talking about? Sure you've went through a lot of hard times, but look, you got the most popular guy in the universe to fall head over heals for you"

"ino, your talking non sense"

"trust me no I'm not, I mean sasuke had never treated a girl like you"

"what do you mean?"

"well most of the time, sasuke would just leave a girl crying, possibly dying and not care about anything, but you…he sticks up for you and cares for you, you should've seen him for the past few weeks, he tried to cover his pain by dating other girls, but seriously our group can all see through him"

Sakura just continue listening to ino while dong her hair still, so ino continued

"sakura, you're very lucky, I know you might think sasuke is a cold hearted jerk, but once you really get to know him, he has a soft spot, especially for you"

"ino, you're crazy, I think he's just fishing me like he did with other girls"

"trust me sakura it's not like that"

"well ino since you're my close friend I might as well tell you what happened two weeks ago, I regret telling him that I'd give him a chance, I mean he's probably going to toy me like other girls"

"sakura why would you regret it?"

"I'm like 100 sure he'll just toy me, and hurt me"

"sakura serisously, believe me, I'd never seen him so nice before to anyone, not even him mom, yet to you he's different, I know he'd beeen toying around with others and stuff but I'm pretty sure everyone has to be serious at one point, and I think the time is now, with you sakura"

"I don't know ino, it's just hard…I mean I don't know whats wrong with me, I mis him, and I get heartaches when I see him with other girls, but yet sometimes I hate his guts"

"sakura…you love him, its written all over you"

Sakura looked at herself, gullible enough to think it WAS written all over her

"I don't know ino, I think it's just a onesided love thing, I mean why would he like someone whos like a mile lower than him, he's hotter, rich popular, well known throughout the world a player, while I'm not the best looking, I'm towards the lower class, I'm not popular well as popular as him and no one ever notices me besides….i have a nasty desease" sakura looked down almost crying, trying to continue to do ino's hair, but ino grabbed sakuras arm and looked at sakura from the mirror.

"sakura…you don't have a desease…you're just more weak and fragile"

tears started to roll down her cheeks, sakura's pink cheeks were wet

"how can he like me? I'm a weakling….he probably pitys me"

"Sakura trust me, he cares for you"

"I'm such a burden" sakura kept blaming herself as she continue to let her tears run freely down her cheeks.

"sakura…"

"all I ever do is get my stupid breathing attacks, my gay coughs….whats worse is that I even trip for no reason when I walk, I can't even aim a cup, when trying to pick it up"

Ino finally got up and hugged sakura like sakura was her little sister and told sakura softly

"it wasn't your fault you can't walk steady or aim, it was that wrenches fault…" ino hugged sakura and rubbed sakura's back.

"that's what I mean ino…he probably just asked me to be with him cause he feels guilty that one of his fan girls almost killed me…"

"from what I learned from sasuke, it was that even if his fan girl made a girl uglier or have cancer or something bad, he'd care less, he'd ignore her"

ino let go of sakura to look at sakura, sakura looked up… "oh yeah ino, your hairs done"

Ino took a glimpse of it from the mirror and was shockingly surprised

"OMG sakura it's…it's beautiful!"

Sakrua wiped her last tear and smiled

"sniff well it's time for your make up ino"

Sakura sat across from ino and started to have the typical girl converstion, well maybe not typical more of a serious, sad one?

"anyways sakura, as I was saying, I'm sure sasuke truly does have feelings for you no worries, we'll find out today anyways"

"okie dokie ino pig"

"hey…quite that! It's my birthday" ino whined

"alright alright….oh my god, it's already FIVE!!!"

"wow that was quick!"

"I KNOW well, I'm done your make up anyways, I didn't want to put to much, you look pretty naturally, so no point of make up"

"AWW ARIGATO SAKURA CHAN I LALALOVE YOU"

"j'adore you too ino" sakura gave a friendly wink

"oh before I forget, heres you're birthday present"

"oh my god can I please open it now?"

"nope"

"why not?"

"cause I want you to open it during the party, not BEFORE!"

"okay okay woman"

"okay now hurry up and change ino pig!"

And there ino ran in the changing room she has in her own room

DINGDONG!

From the change room, "SAKURA, CAN YOU PLEASE GREET WHOEVERS THERE?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and agreed to do so.

She ran downstairs, well not running, more like walking carefully, today she decided to not wear those stabilizers, she's quiting all the helpers, and instead tring her best to be the girl she once was before 'that incident' hard to believe but she doesn't blame the girl who did this to her at all.

Finally she reached to the door and opened it, since all the maids were busy, as she opened the door, she stared from toe to head, there, she stood in front of a guy with messy black midnight locks and onyx orbs. She tried looking away, because her eyes wear still puffy from crying.

"sakura…whats wrong?" sasuke dropped ino's present on the ground just to see whats wrong with sakura…

Sakura tried to hide her face, but failed to

"were you crying? Did ino do something? Did you fall? Did you get hurt? Why aren't you wearing your stabilizer? Why didn't ino open the door? where's all her maids? Are you having trouble breathing? Sakura…" all sakura did was shook her head.

_He cares…._ That's all sakura could think of

"it's nothing"

"it's not nothing, I know somethings wrong, your eyes are swollen, tell me who hurt you I'll fuckign kill those bitches"

"sasuke…it's nothing, I just tripped and hurt my self" she lied

"where'd you hurt your self you need a nurse? I'm sure ino has a nurse"

"don't worry sasuke I'm okay"

"sakura why aren't you wearing those things to help you walk that I suppose the doctor gave to you"

"because…"

"because what?"

"I didn't want to be embarrassed"

"embarrassed?"

sakura looked away not admitting what she said

"why would you be embarrassed? For one thing you can't notice it, and another, who would laugh at you?, and if someone did laugh, I'd kick their ass for you"

"sasuke…why don't you think I'm weird? Like everyone else?"

"sakura…those things aren't even noticeable, the only reason I knew was because ino told me and of course I wouldn't think your weird no matter what happens"

"sasuke…why…why are you treating me this way?"

"sakura what do you mean?"

"people tell me you're cruel and cold, but it's so hard for me to be-…" yeaps got interrupted

"OH ENOGUH WITH THIS mushy sappy stuff already, your getting flies in my house sasuke! Close the door, and pleas sakura just accompany him today alright?"

sakura smiled and giggled a bit, sasuke just gave one of his infamous smirks

while walking in ino's house..

"sakura have you thought about it?"

"i…i…I think … I think … asecondchanceisalright"

"what?"

"asecondchanceforyouisokay"

"sakura your mummering, say it properly"

"SASUKE KUN…" sakura said…with that sasuke's eyes widened, cause with that kun, he knew what the answer was… he smiled at her, she did the same, they hugged, he held her in secure, making her feel so safe until

DINGDONG!!!!

DINGDONG

Sakura was about to walk and get the door, instead sasuke told her to sit or else she might hurt herself, sakura rolled her eyes at sasuke's overprotected attitude.

A minute later a whole crowd was over, almost 50, girls screaming out sasuke's name trying to get all over him, which obviously saddened sakura, but sasuek didn't notice he was too pissed.

"lay off of me bitches!"

"but sasuke kun, why are you acting this way? What happened to our nights?" one of the sluttiest yet prettiest girl said while others juts drooled.

"listen, I only took you cause I was bored, you're nothing but a toy, no wait even more worthless than a toy" sasuke eyed and walked up to sakura and grabbed her and led her upstairs, well more like carried her bride style to ino's room, where the VIP goes, unfortunately there were guards at the grand stairs, btu they knew who sasuke and sakura was so they let them through.

Sasuke opened the door, instead of ino's a guest room and put sakura on it

"sasuke kun, you know you didn't have to carry me, I could have walked slowly"

"yeah but if you walked slowly I'm sure those fan girls of mines will like devour you, and if you go to fast, you might trip"

sakura gave a heavy sigh

"sasuke your acting as if we're married or something when we just started today"

"that's how much I lo-…"

"SAKURA CHAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" naruto ran and jumped on top of sakura

"naruto…i…can't…breathe!"

"LAY OFF HER DOBE, YOUR SUFfocatING HER!" sasuke grabbed naruto off of sakura

sakura gave a sweat drop, "naruto, I dropped by your apartment today you loser baka face"

"hehe but I still miss you"

sakura smiled and jumps on naruto "I MISSED YOU TOO!!!" they seriously looked like blood siblings.

Then sakura sat back down next to sasuke

Then walked in tenten, hinata, neji…where was shikamaru? He was with ino…who knows hwat they were doing.

Naruto ran and hugged hinata and kissed her forehead

"hey are you two an item now?" ten ten asked teasingly, sakura can feel her cheeks warm up

"yeah got a problem?" sasuke said jokingly, yeah can you believe it? Sasuke joking! Is the world ending or something?

"aww how cute!" neji squealed trying to act gay, but ten ten smacked the back of his head for being so gay.

"yo did you guys see downstairs? It's like packed now…when are you guys going down?" Neji asked

"seems dangerous down there, especially those girls…." Naruto said in digust

"you guys stop being so mean lets just go downstairs and have fun" sakura suggested

"sakura chan! Amy is down there! That btich you cause you to…to.."

sakura sighed "naruto ever heard of forgive and forget?"

"yeah…sakura why do you have to be so nice?"

"I'm not nice!"

"oh just admit it sakura" ten ten bud in

"oh god you guys are weird, lets just go down come one…you guys are being so boring!!"

THEY ALL SIGHED AND AGREED TO GO DOWN WITH SAKURA.

Ten ten and neji held hands downstairs, into the partying crowd all hanging out and jumping around next was naruto and hinata, both went downstairs, hinata wrapped her arms around his. Next was sasuke and sakura, sasuke's arm was around her waist.

"sasuke?"

"hm?"

"what kind of colon do you use? It smeels good, almost to good"

a smirk appeared on sasuke

"sakura.. I don't use those"

"liar…then why do you smell nice? People don't naturally smell nice"

" well I use the eternity (colon brand, the expensive one) deodorant, shampoo and laundry detergent"

"wow….thats a lot of money if you think about it, I mean almost 50 dollars for a shower and clean clothes"

when they reached downstairs they sat a table and just hung around with sasuke's team for swimming and basketball, rugby team wasn't there yet.

"yo sasuke man, where were you?"

"upstairs" replying to one of his swim team member, he was with two girls, well while the two girls staring at sasuke dreamingly.

"so whos the girl beside you?" with that sakura tensed and tried to get away from sasuke, but the more she did that sasuke would hold her tighter than before.

"she my girlfriend"

"I wouldn't expect the uchiha sasuke, to have only one girl at a party, usually it's like five"

"hn,"

"but why pick such a plain girl?" with that sakura looked down and remembered the conversation between her and ino.

"trust me she's more than plain" sasukes word gave sakura confidence, somehow whenever she was with him, she'd feel so safe.

"I can see that, the uchiha sasuke picked her… why is she good when busting her? (if you get what I mean)"

"no I don't bust her or anything"

"then?"

"listen you're a bit nosey, she's just more special than other girls"

"alright alright uchiha"

"then the group sat down it was the basketball team and swim team sitting beside each other, then neji, naruto, sasuke then sakura, tenten and hinata and back to the teams, the table was a circle that's why.

Sitting and drinking, sasuke was drinking, but would ask sakura if she was tired but she wasn't.

"hey sasuke kun, I'm gonna sit with my other friends for a while okay?"

"okay, let me walk you"

"SASUKE! It's like a centimeter away!"

"alright alright, but be careful"

"DUH?!?!"

tehn sakura walked up to her old friends from konoha that she'd talk to in class

"chesuke!!!! OMG YOU CAME OMG I MISSED YOU COME HERE LET ME GIVE YOU A KISS!!!" (remember chesuke?)

sakura jumps on him and kissed his cheek, oh he was so adorable, a kid way

"get off of me WOMAN!!!!"

"aawwww you're sho sho aDORKables ahhh so long…!"

"ahh get off me woman!"

"ahhh I LOVE YOU!!1"

but soon sakura got off of him and stared

"Aww you soooo cute!"

"I miss you straight up sakura"

"ofcourse you do"

"no I'm serious"

sakura smile went down and got teary…and once again hugged the little kid

"ahhhhhhhhhhh IMMIS YOU TOO wahhhhhhhhh"

"ahh get off….i DON'T miss you ANYMORE!"

"aww I know you do!"

back at sasukes

"sasuke kun! You're looking super hot today.." I forgot to tell you what he was wearing, well he was wearing men's blazers all black, white tie.

"hn"

"SASUKE KUN WHY AREN'T YOU MAKIGN OUT WITH ME OR ANYHTING TODAY?"

"SORRY TINA BUT sasuke kun of yours have a girl" one of sasuke's friend said

"so? Usually he wouldn't care"

"well he does now" while they were talking all sasuke did was do shots

"what sasuke kun? Who's this bitch that did this to you?" he ignored her but all his friends, the whole table pointed to sakura, sitting at a table chattering, as tina gave her a glare she started walking towards sakura, but while walking she felt a hard grip on her arm.

"lay a finger on her then you'll have to deal with me" sasuke whispered to here ears in a cold way which sent tina have shivers running down her spines.

"SASUKE KUN! What does t hat bitch have that I don't have, usually you wouldn't even care about other girls yet the ugliest one you act so weird like you like her or something"

Tina kept on whining with her short short skirt and her see through shirt that can clearly see her bra, all sasuke did was ignore her, and kept on drinking.

She gave up and sat down at that table anyways.

Back with sakura, after she hung around with her old friends she glanced over to look at hana, sitting there while the cheerleaders were making fun of her…sakura walked up to hana…

"hey hana"

"yo you little wrench, are you blind or something u ugly piece off shit" one blond tall another slutty girl said

"it's not nice to just bully people like that"

"oh yeah?"

sakura was now a bit scared…she didn't know what to do but just slowly nod her head

The girl pushed sakura down and made her fall on the sofa…the girl smirked

She looked to one of her what can you call them? Slaves? No slutty slaves

"hey hina, remember this pink haired girl? I think she was the one who got trashed at the party hm for what reason? For messing with our sasuke kun…u wrench! Luckily he's over you…besides you're a bastard…no dad hn. Sucks to be you"

Sakura felt like crying….but instead she got up and smiled

"hey hana, wanna go to the VIP's room?"

"you think i really can?"

"yeah why not? ino won't care"

"but"

"comeon hana!"

"nah i'll stay here"

"but-"

"sakura chan don't worry"

sighs "okay then" with that sakura left first she went upstairs slowly...up up up to ino's room.

KNOCK

"..."

KNOCK KNOCK!

"INO PIG OPEN THE GOD DAMN IT DOOR NOW...OR I'LL UM..KICK IT DOWN!"

"..."

"ARGH!!!" with that sakura opened the door, there you see shikamaru and ino, sakura blushed and...

"oh god! i'm so sorry! um continue what u were doing, ja ne!"

Sakura walked slowly in the guest room and she text msged tenten and hinata to come upstairs with her...

so they did...leaving theguys hanging out themselves, knowing neji, naruto they knew they won't play aroudn with other girls...and sasuke? him too...sakura changed him.

"ahh that stupid ino pig...the party is like a zoo down there...and the birthday girl isn't there!" Sakura complained

"I KNOW! like this girl shoudl get some beatings" tenten said mad

"ah come on guys"hinata trying to help

" i'm bored...and i don't want to go downstairs..it's wild" sakurasaid rolling her eyes

"yeah did you see those girls? they were like just fighting over the table that was next to neji kuns, naruto's and sasuke's table...it was wild" tenten spoke out

"yeah just imagine what would happen if we were down there too, like those scary girls would really kill us...no offence sakura but especially you!" hinata said

all three girls sighed

"hey! hey! want to play cards?" sakura suggested

To be continued..

AN: HOPE YA LIKED IT I'll be uploading maybe in two days so be happy )


	23. Ino's bday bash cont

Destined to meet Authors note:  Heres the continuation of inos party 

**Disclaimer**again I don't own anything well the computer yeah..

Ino's birthday bash continuation

"oh yeah! I won again!!! Haha you guys suck!" Sakura said dancing on the bed

"oh shut up sakura that's just luck u loser" tenten aid laughing

"hey hey!" sakura said

"an hour like past an yet the stupid birthday girl isn't here yet…WTF!" hiata said which cause the other two to be in shock

"wow! Hinata, I never knew you were like this…hohohahahahehehahahahHAHAHAH" ten ten maybe is crazy…

"wow calm down man!" sakura said staring at her cards… 

"sasuke man, why aren't you drinking as much as you used to man, her jug this down" Nick said, he was part of the player group; basketball team. Nick handed sasuke an alcohol bottle which was 80 alcohol, but no worries, he never gets drunk DRUNK if you get what I mean.

But sasukes thought was elsewhere, he missed sakura already…his eyes wonder around the partying group, no sign of pink…perhaps shes upstairs…sasuke stood up

"yo sasuke where are you going?"

"taking a walk for a bit"

"I bet he's gonna go fish some girl to toy for a while" one whispered to the other

"hey! sasuke won't do that to sakura chan!" naruto said…but wondering…he followed sasuke just incase.

As sasuke was walking, girl came and gave him a flirtous look, usually he'd wink and do what ever, but instead he gave them a dirty look.

"hey sasuke kun..how are you today" a girl with dark blue hair said… 

he ignored her and other girls with hearts in their eyes, or had fainted in front of him, he'd probably just walked over them. Naruto was still following him.

Sasuke walked up stairs, naruto also went upstairs behind him quietly, luckily sasuke put away his ninja skills mentally and was being an normal person, which means he sensed nothing.

"YAY I WON THIS TIME HA! IN YOUR FACE HARUNO!" tenten screamed in joy, sakura sweat dropped and sighed heavily "shut up ten ten you're making me deaf besides it was just luck…geeez"

"no sakura CHAN it was skills" 

"okay whatev-" she stopped talking as soon as she felt someone hugging her from the back. The person was so warm and muscular (not too much that it gets disgusting, but very toned though) the person smelt so good also.

She looked back only to let her emerald eyes meet his onyx eyes.

"sasuke kun?.." she was blushing, different shades of pink even red.

"I missed you" as he gripped her tighter and snuggled her.

"sasuke kun…it was only an hour..not even"

hinata and tenten started to aww them…

"sakura, why aren't you downstairs partying?" sasuke felt sakura tense abit, she couldn't tell sasuke it was because of the cheerleaders or any of his fangirls…or ami…she wanted to avoid them…so she lied to him

"it's just to noisy down there" sasukes face softened

"sakura are those girls bothering?"

"no…why would they…don't worry they're all nice…"

after that sasuke rested his head on hers

Soon naruto got neji upstairs too and so the 3 couples were in the guest room just hanging out.

Hinata layed her head on naruto's head and just sitting in one corner, and just talking. Tenten was sitting on nejis thighs and cuddling… and talking in another corner..sakura and sasuke was lying on the bed comforting each other.

Somehow sakura had a light fever, which caused her to breathe heavier than usual. Which got sasuke's attention.

"sakura?"

loud breathing … heavy breathing

"sakura?! Are you okay?" sasuke put his hand over her forhead…then felt his..she was hot. Sasuke immediately got up..

"sakura whats wrong? You're boiling"

heavy breathing

"whats wrong with sakura chan?!" naruto asked running up to her

"sakura!" tenten and neji said at the same time

"sakura chan are you okay?" hinata asked

naruto gave a sigh of relief, he knew her like a book, this fever was a normal one, just a bit exhausted.

"yo dobe whats wrong with her?"

"luckily its nothing big, shes just exhausted from the crowd downstairs and the noise…she's not even supposed to be with this much people to tell you the truth…it gets her tired" naruto explained

"HEY GUYS! ARE YOU COMING DOWNSTAIRS? BECAUSE I AM NOW!" ino screamed, but then looked at the 5 crowding around the bed.

"hey guys what's wrong?" ino walked towards the group, looking beautiful, a strapless dress that flatters to the floor, and a birthday girl crown.

She saw sakura breathing heavy with a worried face.. "OMG sakura whats wrong"

"shhh, she'll be okay, just let her rest here…" Naruto told ino

"so you guys can't come downstairs for the big ceremony?"

"I don't think so ino, gomen"

ino really didn't mind, sakura was sick..

"it's okay I'll stay here with her, you guys can go, and if something strange happens I'll call you dobe"

Naruto gave sasuke a nod, with that the group left, leaving sakura and sasuke alone.

As she was breathing heavily sasuke layed down next to her, covered the blanket on top of her fragile body. He put his arm under her head, and the other hand brushing her pink locks. She's so…cute Sasuke looked at her sleeping figure, most adorable thing, so peaceful and comforting, it made sasuke smile, a real smile.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I WILL REPRESENT YOU THE GIRL WHO MADE THIS DAY HAPPEN, INO!!!!" The m.c screamed out and everyone cheered, whistling and calling out her name.

Ino gave a bow, and the m.c continued to talk to the audience, or guest.

"I WILL INTRODUCE YOU TO INO'S CLOSE FRIENDS, THE BLONDE ONE WITH BLUE EYES, SHOCKINGLY CUTE IS NARUTO!" EVERYONE CHEERED "NARUTO KUN" OR "GO NARUTO!"

"NEXT TO HIM IS THE LUCKIEST GUY SHIKAMARU WHO INO SUPPOSINGLY GAVE HER HEART TOO!"

"NEXT TO HIM IS THE CUTEST GIRL YOU WILL EVER MEET, HINATA!" 

For hinata, everyone clapped and cheered also.

"NEXT TO HER IS THE ALL MIGHTY NEJI!"

"WOOH! GO NEJI KUN! WE ALL LOVE YOU" all the girls squealed

"THE HOT TWO BUNS GIRL IS HOT TEN TEN!"

everyone cheered and clapped also

"BY THE WAY TEN TEN, IS YOUR DAD A BAKER? BECAUSE YOU GOT NICE BUNS!" it made tenten blush and look away, all the guys cheered, neji smirked.

"UNFORTUNATELY PINK HAIRED BEAUTY, SAKURA ISN'T HERE, AND THE NUMBER ONE DROP DEAD GORGEOUS PRINCE OF THE UNIVERSE SASUKE UCHIHA, ALSO COULDN'T MAKE IT."

With that the guys and the girls were upset

"WHERE THE HELLS MY SASUKE KUN?!?"

"YO WHERE'S SASUKE?!?"

"SASUKE KUN"

"SASUKE KUN"

"SASUKE KUN"

"SASUKE KUN"

"SASUKE KUN!"

The crowd kept screaming

Everyone was upset that sasuke wasn't there, speaking about popularity! People stared to shout until one girl screamed..

"HEY I BET YOU THAT STUPID FUGLY HARUNO GIRL DRUGGED HIM OR SOMETHING"

With that everyone turned fierce and start saying bad stuff about sakura really loud, complaining and everything, one even planned to kick sakura's ass when they see her!

The party had to continue so the m.c continued to talk.

"SETTLE DOWN, WE WILL FIGURE A WAY TO GET SASUKE HERE AND-" 

the crowd cheered, not letting the m.c finish.

"ANYWAYS HERE'S THE EVENTS THAT WILL BE HAPPENING, DINNER STARTS AT 7:30, 8:00 THE DANCING BEGINS, 9:00 DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT, DID I MENTION? POOLS OPENED! THAT MEANS SWIM ALL YOU WANT! SAI IS ALSO HERE TO SING! BUT HE WILL BE ARRIVING AT 11, AT 12 INO WILL BE CUTTING HER CAKE AND MAKE HER SPEECH OR WHAT EVER SHE HAS TO SAY, 12:30 AM WILL BE MATCH UP GAMES SUCH AS 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN, WE MIGHT EVEN MAKE IT UNTIL A HALF AN HOUR IN HEAVEN! 1 TO MORNING WILL BE FREE PLAY, AS IN YOU CAN GO HOME OR STAY AND PARTY!!!ENJOY!!!" with that everyone cheered but all wanted the uchiha, so the fan girls began saying the "SASUKE KUN" line again, over and over. They would probably never shut up if sasuke didn't show up, I guess the play boy plays a important role when it comes to parties.

With that Ten ten gave ino a tap and ran upstairs to get sasuke.

inhale heavily exhale heavily

Sasuke took her hand and help it, her hand was cold, he really didn't know what to do, downstairs was too loud, and it was 2 floors below to!

Knock knock 

Sasuke didn't want sakura to wake up, so he quickly vanished using a jutsu (remember he's still a ninja, just doesn't always work, well barely, only when its major, like if the person was SUPER DUPER STORNG only sasuke can defeat them. Oh and ten ten knows he's a ninja)

Then opened the door and vanished, ten ten gave a sigh

"you and your jutsus, I thought you put them away 'mentally'"

"hn, why are you here?"

"I'll take care of sakura, the party wants you, they're going wild"

"I can't leave her"

"psh…sasuke don't worry, I'll probably take care of her better"

"hn"

"no seriously, If you don't go down there, the girls have already planned to hurt sakura if they don't see you" with that quote, sasuke tensed.

"…"

"well are you going to go or not? I don't want sakura to hurt to you know.."

"fine.. I'll be back very soon to check up on her."

"ahh whatever" before sasuke left he felt her forehead…then left downstairs, well not really he kept on looking back, ten ten had to literally shoo him downstairs.

"omg IT'S SASUKE KUN!!! HI SASUKE KUN!"

"SASUKE KUN I LOVE YOU!"

"SASUKE KUN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"SASUKE KUN WHERE WERE YOU"

girls crowding around him, until ino cam and whispered in his ears "thanks for coming the crowd was going crazy!"

"YO SASUKE!" his rugby team called him over, he sat at the table, with the group, this time a huge table, his original group (ino and them), rugby team, swimming team, basketball team, cheerleaders trying to flirt with sasuke, luckily he was between, neji and naruto so girls can't come and sit beside him. But they look at him and kept on asking him about his interest, and how hot he was, they asked how much money he had, but he didn't answer that question. He didn't care about money.

"sasuke kun where were you before? I missed you so much!"some snobby girl came up to him and touched him while asked him those question, he quickly got the girl off him from behind and replied, "you don't need to know"

Soon they were eating dinner and drinking.

"Yo sasuke drink more!" it was dancing time, but he didn't want to dance so his ganster friends, which was at another table made him drink and drink and DRINK!. He drank 80 alcohol vodka, beer, hennesy, bailey and other drinks, yet he was just a bit drunk no a lot but drunk, he kept jugging the drink down like water…if you think about it he was a bit drunk…but he or naruto wouldn't let any girls come near him and flirt, they all knew one would drug him eventually so he really payed attention to that. Ino was dancing with shikamaru, neji was sitting with sasuke, watching him drink, well he was drinking too. Hinata and naruto was also dancing.

9:00 pm upstairs, tenten was sitting there bored.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, it was all blurry, she couldn't see anything, she focused herself, then she was able to see, she saw tenten sitting the watching tv MUTE!

"ten ten? Cough cough" ten ten looked at sakura she was awake.

"sakura! You're awake, are you feeling better?"

"mhmm…why are you up here?"

"because you were sick and someone had to take care of you so I volunteered"

"omg ten ten! You must be hungry and bored! I'm so sorry! Gomen tenten! Here I'll go down with you" sakura quickly got up well tried too, but she really went slow.

"sakura don't push yourself, I'll just call neji to bring me food" tenten made a little grin trying to make sakura not feel guilty.

"mau tenten, I'll go down with you"

"you sure you can?"

"mhmm"

"okay but let me help you"

tenten help sakura get up and they slowly walked downstairs to the party.

"ten ten, don't worry about me, go first, I'll take five years"

"no! don't worry sakura! Trust me the crowd if BIG!"

when they reached downstairs, everyone was wild like a zoo, throwing stuff around, fighting making out, talking let just say everything that is impossible or possible.

"jug! Jug! Jug! Jug! Jug! Jug! Jug!" sasuke held the bottle, you can literally see the drink like run through sasuke's throat.

"oh! Sasuke kun you're so cool" the girls squealed

neji beside smirked at sasuke

"still the same eh sasuke? You a good drinker"

"hn"

"NEJI KUN!" that voice sounds familiar

Neji turned, along with sasuke, it was ten ten, she smirked, and behind her? Sakura linking arms with ten ten tight, shutting her eyes just in case someone hurts her.

Tenten walked over to neji, sasuke stood up and grabbed sakura and hugged her and kissed her forehead. She blushed

"sakura, are you feeling better? Why did you come down here?"

"mhmm, and I came down just to party"

"sakura you can't party"

"why not?"

"you're not allowed in crowds"

"who said"

"I said, and naruto told me about it"

"stupid naruto" sakura said under her breath.

"here come sit here" sasuke pointing to a chair, she looked at the cheerleaders giving her dirty looks and the guys giving her a pathetic look.

"um it's okay I'll sit with ino…EKKK! WAIT what time is it?" she looked at sasuke waiting for him to answer. Sasuke went into his pocket and took his brand new cell phone out (he changes them every damn WEEK!)

"9:30" 

"damn…um ahh…okay see ya later sasuke kun…I'll be back!"

sakura slowly walked, instead she couldn't take it anmore so she just walked fast taking the chance of falling, she walked and walked, sasuke was getting ready to get up until he saw sakura (slow motion) falling cause some idiot bitch pushed her, with sasuke's speed (if you have read the manga you would know that his speed is quicker than light speed) he caught her.

Oh no! was sakura's thought, expecting to fall on the hard marble floor, instead when she opened her eyes she was on someone's strong back….she blinked a few times, he was giving her a piggy back ride.

"sasuke kun?"

"sakura you got to be more careful, you're so careless, if I wasn't here who knows what could have happened huh?"

sakura looked sad and felt guilty "gomen sasuke" sasuke would feel his shoulders wet, she was crying, oh sakura was super sensitive as you can see, she was too soft.

"sakura, it's okay, just don't cry okay, I didn't mean anything, I was just worried"

sakura nodded, soon they reached to Ino's guest room.

"so why were you in such a rush to get here?"

"ummm…" sakura was blushing…maybe it was very embarrassing

"hm?"

"ummm….well…I came here too….oh forget it…I'll just tell you, I came here to watch family guy"

sasuke gave smile and handed her the remote control, soon she was watching family guy, lying on the bed watching and laughing, sasuke on the other hand was lying down beside her hugging her and sleeping for a bit, he felt a bit wasted.

_Touch it bring it say it-_

Sakura's cell phone rang to the song touch it, she picked up the phone…, which woke sasuke up and he stared at her seeing what she was doing.

"hello?"

"sakura?"

"oh hey madoka, wats up?"

"oh my god sakura I saw Alex molesting himself" (chin is madoka's boyfriend, soon to be husband)

"yeah…but isn't that what all guys do?" sakura said making sasuke even more curious.

"yeah but the weird part was that he was watching sharks biting humans"

"what? Are you sure?" made sasuke wanna use his jutsu and listen…but he won't do that.

"yeah, it ws like…SHARK PORN!"

"that's weird…but maybe guys are all like that, guys are like a different species" sakura stating her little fact, which made sasuke sweat drop.

"well okay I'll talk to you later…but ask others for me okay?"

"sure.."

"bye sakura"

"bye madoka" with that she hung up the phone and stared at sasuke…

"so…sasuke"

"hm?"

"you likes shark don't ya?"

"what? No"

"does it um turn you on?" trying to make it sound a bit seductive

"nope"

"oh yeah? Argh" sakura making a shark face

"sakura what the hell are you doing?"

"oh yeha?" sakur asaid flipping a shark channel and seeing what sasuke was doing…

"….?" Sasuke gave her this weird look

"okay I dare you not to touch yourself while watching this"

"sakura….i don't touch myself"

"oh yeah I'm talking about playboy here…I should have just asked naruto" saying under her breath

"sakura it's not because im a player"

"oh whatever…"

"SAKURA!"

"SAI! YOU CAME!!!"

both hugged, they were like brothers and sisters…

"what are you doing here?"

"well I promised ino that I'd sing for her aprty and sign autographs"

"oh"

"what the hell are you doing here? If omethign happens haru is going to kick mines and naruto's ass"

"don't worry I'm okay"

"fine…"

soon the three went down and partied also, it was going great, people swimming and eating and playing cards.

They played 30 mintues in heaven, and sakura was picked with some molesting looking guy who already wanted to touch her! But instead sasuke said he wanted to go in with the guy, half and our later, the guy was a swollen and bloody, sasuke came out smiling like nothing happened. Soon sasuke got picked but he said he wasn't playing since it was one of his fan girls and they were dangerous….

2:00 am

Ino's guest room, sasuke and sakura

"ahhhh the party was okay ne sasuke kun?"

"hn."

"ne, you and your hn thingy"

sakura said sighing and looking at the ceiling…

"sasuke kun, are they still downstairs?"

"yeah"

"how come your not down there? Don't worry, I'll let you go…im not a psycho girlfriend and I don't want you to think that"

"sakura I don't think that.."

She smile, her cute innocent smile…but it dropped, once sasuke's hair turned dark blue almost black but blue….his eyes were red…with a sign in his eyes that was black….She backs off

"sakura wahts wrong"

"sasu-sasuke…what's happening?"

"what do you mean?"

"What are you? Who are _you_"

"Sakura" he walks towards her, she backs away and slips

"please give sasuke back to me"

"Sakura what are you talking about?"

"HEY GUYS!" It was Ino, the scene she saw wasn't good at all, Ino was drunk but somehow when looking at this, she just woke up from her drunkenness and looked.

"Sasuke for heavens sake, look at your self in the mirror! It's appearing again!" Ino yelled at sasuke, sakura shivering and looking at sasuke.

Sasuke did as he was told, he looked at him self in the mirror, it was probably because he put away his ninja skills for too long, that he can't change back until the sun rises.

He notices, he walks over to sakura slowly, while she shivers and hides deeper in the corner.

She starts to cry, sasuke bends down and looks at her, Ino stares and gives them sometime alone, so she walks away.

"sakura" he raises his hand to cup her cheeks, but as soon as he's close to touching he she squints.

"sakura look at me" soon she opens her eyes and tries to look at him, soon she feels a bit relaxed.

"s-sasuke?"

"sakura trust me, I'm the same just a bit different looking…hey how about I entertain you a bit with my ninja skills?"

"ninja?"

"mhmm"

"okay"

Sasuke does some hand signs and then says a word, soon fire came out of his mount, not only that, after it came out he took five candles and quickly light it, almost to fast to see.

Sakura clapped her hands joyfully and surprised.

"sakura think of a number and raise your finger to that number, I'll guess your number before you even put ur fingers up."

"3"

"5"

"none"

"half a one"

"2 half"

"peace sign"

Sakura was shocked

"how- how did you do that sasuke kun?"

"with these eyes."

"wow that's amazing…" sakura smiled happily

"sakura…i…I love you"

She looks at him for about um a half hour? Then she jumps on to him happily, not scared of his looks.

"hey sakura, you're the firs t to be scared other girls get turned on"

Sakura got off of him and glared at him

"what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"wait sakura I didn't mean it that way"

"hmph! I'm going to bed"

Sakura slowly went in Ino's guest's bed and snuggled her self, but soon was snuggling with sasuke, her sasuke kun….both fell asleep.


	24. THE END

**Destined to meet**

**Authors note: Sorry for the long update, if you're wondering, I posted a new story called A love story to cherish, please read and review for both stories, much appreciated! Oh Oh! Last chapter…Hope you enjoy, there will be a sequel, maybe in 1 or 2 months!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**The end...**

"Sakura man! Wake up already, it's 10:30, don't you have to get ready to go to a party?" Mitski Nagged at sakura

"mmmm." Sakura was a lazy girl when it comes to her group of American friends, they were her family members.

"SAKURA!"

"haiiiiiiiiiii"

"don't go speaking you jap language to me, you know I don't understand yo!"

"okay I'm waking up" She said that but she was still in bed

"okay, fine…let the grudge come and get you, I'm leaving

Mitski was about to leave until sakura grabbed her leg and was wide awake.

"don't leave, I'm getting ready…RIGHT NOW" With sakura got ready in less than 5 minutes.

She marched to Naruto's room and looked for naruto, but he was no where found, sai has already went to a concert, then a knock was heard.

"who is it?"

"…"

Sakura opened the door, there she found sasuke, there…

"sasuke?"

With that he just hugged her

"ne sasuke whats wrong?"

"nothing…stay this way just for a bit"

_whats wrong with sasuke kun today?_

"ne sasuke kun, you're not acting the usual sasuke, and why aren't you ready for your party?"

"sakura…"

"sasuke whats wrong"

_how can I tell her?_

_**Flashback**_

"_sasuke…"_

"_what is it itachi?"_

"_remember that girl you were with a few months ago?"_

"_yea, Rina?"_

"_sasuke…why?"_

"_what's wrong?"_

"_she called…she's pregnant, and unfortunately it's your kid…I'm not sure about this but that's what I heard"_

"_what do you mean?!"_

"_sasuke, I know but she said you slept with her, which is possible, you can't leave a mother and a child alone…this must be hard, but I think its time for you to leave sakura, before you hurt her"_

"_no…"_

"_sasuke, that's the only best thing to do"_

"_no" He was confused_

"_sasuke, tell sakura as soon as you can, if you don't want to hurt her"_

"_no! I'm not leaving her, I only want her!"_

"_sasuke! Listen! You cant leave a mother alone with a child, it was your stupid fault for sleeping around so now you have to stay with her….your mistake!"_

"_itachi! I can't! how can I do this? She'll be torn!"_

"_Sasuke, I don't even know what to say to you anymore" _

_**end flash back**_

"Sasuke kun?"

HE smiled, for once, but a fake one, a painful one, for once he regretted something big!

"sakura, me and the group are having a party, remember to come…it's important"

"what about hana's birthday party?"

"we'll think about that after, just come okay? 8:00 pm we'll be waiting"

"what's the special occasion?"

"don't worry, you'll find out…just come alright?"

"um okay sasuke kun"

"sakura"

He looked at her in the eyes, he felt like crying, shooting himself, looking at her and knowing she'll be torn apart soon will kill him!

"sasuke whats wrong?"

"sakura i….I LOVE YOU" With that his lips were sealed with sakura's she didn't even get to react.

They finally broke apart to get some air.

"sasuke?!?"

He smiled….and walked away

"ne sasuke kun where are you going? You come here just for no reason? Ne?" To tell you the truth, he wasn't planning on any party, he came to tell her, but it was to hard….he wanted to delay it.

"No, I want you to surprise me with your beautiful looks"

She blushed and smiled.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8:00 pm

Everyone was at sasuke's house except for sakura.

"ne sasuke teme, why'd you ask us all to come?"

"yeah why?" Tenten asked also

Sasuke looked down, so unlike him

"guys, I did something wrong and sinful" he confessed

"oh and we don't know that? Sasuke everyday you do something sinful, like all the girls you have treated" Ino added in

"no…it's worse"

"sasuke…don't tell me…" obviously the smartest one, shikamaru figured part of it.

Everyone stood quiet….

"is it about sakura chan?" Shikamaru asked, sasuke flinched.

"sasuke!" NAruto now was pissed.

"what the hell did you do?!?!" HE continued, sasuke stayed quiet

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura got ready, she walking happily on her way to sasuke's house, she wanted to walk to day, just for the nice breeze…just for once.

She was walking until, someone grabbed her hand….she turned, her eyesgrew wide….

"um hi?"

"don't talk to me so friendly you bitch!" The girl had long brown hair she was beautiful

"excuse me? Do I know you?"

"unfortunately you don't but let me tell you something…sasuke kun is mines!"

"what are you talking about?" sakura was confused

"listen, I made a plan, he's dumping you today" her heart stopped, pain started to grow, it was a heart break.

"what?"

The girl smirked, "I'm pregnant pinky…unfortunately, it's a fib, but who knows huh? I told itachi today already at 6:00 am, sakura….did I ever tell you I'm a good actress?"

Sakura was still shocked, her heart was hurting, her tears were forming, everything felt like a blur.

"Itachi believed me, I cried, I told him I was pregnant….he told sasuke, and today…I think he's dumping you…I won after all…at first you did…but I always win, I know how to play my game…besides why did he even pick you over me? I'll always wonder."

now the tears rolled down her cheeks

"think sakura, don't be stupid…don't act clueless…do you really think he loves you?...tell me…how much times did he kiss you? Did he _ever_ sleep with you? Did he ask you to go clubbing and show you off to his friends?"

_no…he kisse me once _

"I know what ur answer will be, maybe he did kiss you once, but no to the rest? Am I correct?"

now tears rolled down freely, nonstop…what this girl said was all right!

"now if you were staying here…you'll get urt by uchiha being with me…your heart will be broken, and once he finds out it was all fake, he'll come back to you… that's why I'm going to have to make you disappear."

Sakura's eyes grew wide open.

Rina, the girls name…pushed her in front of a car….believe it or not…the car was rented, she asked someone to do it…no she didn't die…but injured…BADLY.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

A fist came in contact with sasuke's face, the fist belongd to naruto….

"sasuke teme! How could you do this?"

".." usually he'd fight back but this time he sat down…and stayed there, he hated himself.

RING RING

Naruto's phone… But naruto didn't pick up instead he left the mansion….luckily sasuke's parents and brother wasn't home.

Everyone else stood there shocked…

Ring ring

Again…but he picked up this time…

"what?!?!"

"tsk tsk tsk naruto..kun… you should learn how to greet people properly"

"who the hell are you?"

"Rina…remember me?"

"you!"

"wait…come alone…pick you sakura up…she's lying here half dead…I don't want to kill her I want her to disappear form sasuke's here alone, under the konoha bridge…if I find out u have back up…she's dead."

CLICK

Naruto…he didn't know what to do…the fact sakura is half dead brought him back to reality….he chased her!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"pant….Rina!" Naruto finally came…stared at the unconscious sakura

"you're here…"

"pass me her! She's sick and weak…she can dies any second!"

"calm your hormones naruto kun…I wwant you to take her to America right now, I got a private jet for you..there will be a nurse, she'll recover…tell her to not come near my sasuke kun in japan when she wakes up…both of you run far away…you disappeared…go now…the jet's waiting…go..if you don't want her to be hurt by sasuke…"

Naruto agreed, with that he took sakura and carried her on the jet.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was already a week after the incident …the group thought sakura had passed away, accidentally drowning in the lake, sasuke cried for the first time, and naruto had disappeared apparently…

And rina was now going to use her little action…To get to be with sasuke. Forever…

AUTHORS NOTE: okay im done! Haha the sequel will be pretty interesting! It will be called destined to meet II MAYBE!!


End file.
